Les périls de la subjugation
by Jessy21
Summary: Stiles déprime et refuse de voir ou de parler à qui que ce soit, même Scott. Alors qu'il s'isole dans sa chambre depuis trop longtemps, Derek vient s'enquérir de son état. Les rancœurs s'expriment et l'incompréhension règne jusqu'à ce que le lycaon décide de partir. S'opère un bouleversement qui perturbera la stabilité de la meute. Écrite pour Galiane.
1. L'empreinte du désespoir

**Partie I : L'alcôve des secrets**

**Chapitre 01 : L'empreinte du désespoir **

Enfermé dans sa chambre, Stiles n'avait plus vraiment goût à chercher la compagnie de ses amis. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne répondait plus au téléphone et passait des heures sur son ordinateur à chercher des réponses à ses questions, comme si une quelconque révélation se cachait dans les racoins de l'immense réseau d'internet. Il avait rejeté sa « coyote girl » et promptement éconduit Scott, son meilleur ami. Stiles n'était même pas descendu s'expliquer lorsque celui-ci, inquiet et prévenant était venu sonner à la porte de son domicile familiale, pour s'enquérir des raisons de cette nouvelle distance qu'avait instauré le jeune sur actif. Lydia avait tenté de lui téléphoner pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur mais cela n'avait fait qu'amplifier la distance qu'il avait mise entre lui et la Banshee.

Son père s'en était tracassé, toutefois, il n'avait pas osé demander des comptes à Stiles, le laissant occuper ses journées de vacances comme il l'entendait. Le shérif voyait bien que quelque chose clochait, mais il n'osait pas provoquer le dialogue avec son fils, craignant que celui-ci le rejette ou réagisse de façon excessive à ces intentions. C'était toujours son garçon qui décidait du moment où il voulait faire connaître les sentiments qui l'animaient. Il était en général expansif et survolté, et dans cette frénésie si caractéristique, Stile annonçait la couleur de ces impressions sans pudeur, avec la même aisance que son habituel flot de pensée.

Si l'adolescent s'embarrassait en ce moment dès qu'un sujet plus ou moins intime était mis sur le tapis, John comprenait qu'il n'avait pas eut suffisamment de temps pour digéré ce qui le tracassait. L'homme ne souhaitait pas être en mauvais terme avec son seul fils et le peu qu'ils partageaient en ce moment était mieux que rien du tout. Intimement convaincu qu'il s'agissait là des symptômes d'une peine de cœur, le shérif s'obligeait néanmoins à ne pas faire ingérence dans les affaires de son rejeton, même s'il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre Malia et lui. Il aurait voulut lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se torture, que cela s'arrangerait, mais Stiles n'était pas d'une nature à trouver du réconfort dans des phrases toutes faites et aux significations quelque peu surannées. Il était donc partit travailler comme si de rien n'était, laissant son fils à sa solitude tant souhaitée.

Cela faisait donc deux heures que Stiles fixait l'écran de son ordinateur, son regard vidé se noyant dans le contenu d'une page qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de lire. Il avait fait toutes sortes de recherches, était tombé sur une multitude de forums où des adolescents de son âge venaient exposer leurs problèmes, mais il n'avait trouvé aucun réconfort à lire les récits de ces anonymes qui racontaient leurs déboires sur la toile. Internet était une poubelle saturée d'histoires plus sordides les unes que les autres et force était de constater que les désagréments que lui proposait son propre chemin de traverse pourraient tout aussi bien figurer dans l'onglet « cas désespéré ».

Inconfortablement assis sur son siège de bureau, il soupira, n'arrivant pas à sortir de l'imbroglio de pensées contradictoires qui s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, lui donnant du fil à retordre pour essayer d'y faire un trie, même sommaire. Il n'espérait pas que le chaos qui régnait dans son cerveau finirait par s'organiser intuitivement pour le guider sur la bonne piste, comme lorsqu'il essayait de résoudre une énigme ou une enquête officieuse. Tout était différent cette fois, car il s'agissait de lui, de ses propres sentiments, de ces tortures intérieurs qu'il avait tenté d'enfermer quelque part pour ne plus leur laisser le droit de s'exprimer.

— Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit, l'énergumène hyperactif déprime dans l'obscurité de sa chambre... dit soudainement une voix grave bien connue de Stiles. Celui-ci se retourna, complètement surpris, le cœur battant à tout rompre et ses pensées fusant dans tous les sens pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Derek Hall s'était introduit chez lui et était venu pour le sortir de sa retraite. Assis sur le lit du jeune, l'ancien alpha le regardait avec une once de récrimination dans le vert profond de ses iris. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent, mais ne le restèrent néanmoins pas longtemps, se fronçant immédiatement dans la colère. Il se leva d'un bond.

— Qui t'a permis d'entrer chez moi, tu connais pas les sonnettes, ça n'existe pas dans ton monde ! C'est pas parce que tu as vécu dans ma chambre transitoirement à cause de mes conneries, que tu as le droit de faire des allés retours comme bon te semble. Ici c'est mon territoire, ma couche, et s'il faut que je pisse aux quatre coins de la carrée pour que tu le comprennes, je le ferais ! débita Stiles, tout en se dirigeant vers Derek qui détaillait ses attitudes comme s'il avait à faire au dernier des égarés.

— Dégage de mon lit, dégage de ma vie ! Depuis que je te connais je n'ai eu que des ennuis, et pis je comprends même pas pourquoi t'es là, t'es pas censé me détester ou un truc du genre ? Va foutre ta truffe dans les affaires d'un autre souffre-douleur ! Cria-t-il en agitant les bras comme un dératé, son visage se déformant sous l'emprise d'un irrépressible accès de rage.

— J'en ai marre, marre d'être pris pour un con, frappé, alors que je fais tout pour protéger votre secret et vous aider ! J'en peux plus de ces expériences à la con et j'en peux plus de toi ! Tu te la joues ténébreux du genre : "j'ai vécu tant de souffrances que vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre ", mais réveille-toi Derek, on souffre tous, tous ! C'est ça la vie, une vieille tranche de merde moisit et t'es pas le seul à en avoir bouffé contre ton grés ! Pourtant, on est pas tous devenu des tortionnaires mutiques et violents, incapables de la moindre gentillesse envers ceux qui nous soutiennent ! finit-il par lâcher, à bout de souffle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes à Stiles pour se rendre compte de la portée des propos qu'il avait tenus. Parlait-il réellement plus vite qu'il ne pensait ? Impossible.

Il observa craintivement le comportement de l'homme-loup, vit que ce dernier s'était retranché dans une patience qui laissait sous-entendre une réaction volcanique. Pourtant, rien ne se passa, Derek se leva calmement du lit et fit face à Stiles, sans sourcilier. Son visage était aussi dur et impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il émanait de lui une fureur contenue qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. L'adolescent se détourna faisant mine de retourner vers son ordinateur, n'ayant plus la force d'opposer son regard à celui de l'homme, imperturbable.

— Assume Stiles, ne fuis pas comme un gamin pleurnichard ! Qu'as-tu d'autre à me reprocher ? Grogna le lycanthrope. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de mieux que moi, là, maintenant ? Vas-y, je t'écoute ! Je suis venu voir comment tu allais et pourquoi tous tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi ! Alors, tu peux faire ta crise de nerfs et me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas, je m'en fou comme de ma première culotte. Mais ne te cherche pas de mauvaises excuses et surtout, arrête de prendre des faux-fuyants... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vraiment ? finit par demander Derek, enclin à une réelle prévenance. Ses prunelles exprimaient une bienveillance qui contrastait étrangement avec la rudesse de son caractère quelque peu bourru.

Stiles se retrouva désarmé, il aurait voulu fuir sa propre chambre plutôt que d'affronter la surprenante compassion de l'homme à son égard. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une réalité parallèle où plus rien ne coïncidait avec ce qu'il connaissait des gens et du monde, tout lui paraissait décalé. Il se raccrocha toutefois à ses certitudes comme un enfant au réconfort d'une tétine et n'étais pas prêt à admettre que Derek puisse être venu parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, se faisant le soi-disant messager de ses amis. Tout cela n'avait réellement aucun sens. Il se mit à rire comme un dément, incapable de trouver une autre réponse pour désamorcer l'incohérence contenue dans la situation. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration et dit:

— Ben ça alors, t'as aligné tellement de mots à la suite que je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien saisis où tu veux en venir. Je crois que je préfère encore tes froncements de sourcils, tes coups rageurs et ton humeur des mauvais jours, c'est plus facile à décoder que l'espèce de charabia moralisateur que t'as essayé de me faire avaler, fit ironiquement Stiles, ne se rendant compte que trop tard qu'il venait de dépasser les bornes. Il constata que son interlocuteur gardait son sang-froid avec un admirable contrôle, cependant, le jeune homme voyait bien que le loup était à deux doigts de ressurgir, de venir le plaquer contre le bureau pour lui mettre son poing sur la figure. Au lieu de cela, Derek ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration apparemment apaisante.

— T'as fini de jouer au con Stilinski, on va pouvoir parler comme des grands maintenant ? demanda-t-il, un brin d'arrogance venant glacer son visage. Finalement, je t'ai peut-être surestimé, être intelligent ne veut pas forcément dire être mature... excuse-moi, ajouta Hall avec un ton parfaitement maîtrisé. Il regarda Stiles qui souffrait sans oser dire pourquoi et il aurait aimé pouvoir être télépathe pour savoir ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit quelque peu dérangé de l'adolescent. Réflexion faite, ce serait surement une stupidité sans non que de souhaiter s'immiscer dans le mental de ce jouvenceau perturbé, qui semblait avoir lui-même des difficultés à s'y retrouver.

Après la réplique de l'homme, le garçon s'était soudainement senti minable, tout petit. Il n'arrivait pas à faire montre de sa répartie habituelle et était semble-t-il, paralysé dans un état d'incertitude qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Ses yeux étaient subitement devenus chassieux et une fébrilité nouvelle s'était emparée de ses chaires. Il respira profondément, il fallait qu'il reprenne pied, qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais qu'il cesse d'être dans cette forme d'inertie où tout lui semblait s'effondrer dans l'impensable.

— Je rêve où tu viens de dire que j'étais intelligent... tu viens bien de me faire un compliment et des excuses ? demanda-t-il, se pinçant le bras comme un attardé, un air ahurit sur sa face juvénile. Il était parvenu à s'extirper de son malaise par dieu seul savait quel miracle et il commença à sentir son cœur qui s'accélérait. Les lèvres de Derek s'arquèrent dans une forme qui s'apparentait vaguement à un sourire.

— On ne doit pas vraiment avoir la même définition du mot compliment... Enfin, prends la chose comme tu veux si ça te permet de te calmer et de me dire pourquoi tu t'isoles comme ça? rétorqua Derek qui se rassit sur le lit du jeune.

— Bordel, même mon père ne me fait pas ça Hall, t'as été élevé dans les années cinquante où quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, j'ai envie d'être seul, tu devrais comprendre ça mieux que personne non ? Demanda confusément Stiles, une bribe de détresse transparaissant dans sa voix. L'adolescent se remit assis dans son siège de bureau fixant son comparse qui ne semblait pas disposé à accepter cet argumentaire, à juste raison. Nerveux, Stiles se frotta le crâne, pris dans les filins d'un embarras grandissant. Derek haussa un sourcil sceptique et commença à parler sans prendre de détours.

— J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de renfermé et solitaire, ce n'est pas ton cas, alors ne compare pas ce qui n'est pas comparable. Je me retire parce que j'en ai besoin pour affronter le quotidien, toi c'est pour éviter de t'y confronter que tu le fais. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fuis, je crois que c'est ça la vraie question en définitive, non ? demanda l'homme, tout en observant la réaction que ses propos étaient en train de déclencher chez son jeune ami. Il y eut plusieurs émotions qui se succédèrent sur le visage de Stiles. D'abord, ce fut la surprise, puis la confusion et pour finir l'agressivité reprit le dessus pour venir défendre un orgueil visiblement blessé.

— Attends Derek, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ... Tu t'es subitement transformé en Mère Theresa Freudienne durant la nuit ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire, me remonter le moral ?! Tu me rabaisses en permanence, tu m'évites dès que tu en as l'occasion et là tu fais le bon pote, le bon samaritain qui veut venir en aide au pauvre Stilinski qui déprime. Arrête ton char, ça prend pas ! Tu veux savoir, tu veux la vérité ? C'est toi que je fuis, oui, tu peux faire ces gros yeux menaçants, ça ne change rien, c'est ça ma réalité ! cria-t-il à plein poumon, laissant son désespoir sortir de façon inattendue.

Derek était abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait, mais le pire se dessinait sur le faciès d'habitude si jovial de Stiles, le déformant dans ce qui ressemblait être une forme de haine insoupçonnée. Le loup-garou ne sut pas s'expliquer les raisons de cette terrible tristesse qu'il ressentit alors, mais le laissait incapable de réagir devant la véhémence des propos de son emmerdeur préféré. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans le dépit et il baissa la tête comme s'il venait de prendre une terrible gifle.

L'adolescent était vibrant d'exaspération, il ne parvenait pas à calmer sa nervosité, à se tranquilliser par l'intermédiaire de l'humour ou d'une vieille blague toute pourrie qui aurait eu au moins l'avantage de détendre cette atmosphère pesante et insupportable. Il avait juste envie de pleurer son malheur, mais il n'avait pas le droit, il se l'interdisait. Il reprit la parole sur un ton plus faible, mais son horripilation ne s'était pas radoucie pour autant. Il fallait seulement qu'il évacue tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et puisque ce balourd de Derek lui demandait, il allait être honnête, il allait lui faire savoir ce qui lui faisait si mal.

— Toutes ses années où tu m'as malmené, où tu t'es imposé dans la vie de mes amis, dans la mienne... Tu n'arrives pas à me supporter et je peux comprendre que ce soit difficile pour toi, mais j'ai quand même une sensibilité, une fierté ! Tu t'es pourtant fait un malin plaisir de les réduire en bouillie et maintenant tu fais comme si j'étais rien depuis des mois, tu m'ignores ! Le pire, tu sais c'est quoi ? Le plus déroutant c'est que je dois être sado-maso où un truc pas net du même genre, parce que j'arrive pas à te détester... J'ai essayé, mais j'y arrive pas, je te comprends trop et à cause de ça, je n'arrive plus à me supporter aussi. Je me maudis de t'énerver, de te foutre en rogne parce que je sais pas me taire... Je m'en veux d'être ce que je suis et je voudrais devenir quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un avec qui tu puisses te sentir à l'aise... Mais j'ai ce putain de syndrome à la con et je suis détraqué du bocal et j'arrive plus à... j'arrive plus à comprendre... Pourquoi j'ai envie de changer pour toi, pour te plaire, alors que tu me fais si mal ? Demanda Stiles, la voix souillée des sanglots contrits qu'il ne réussissait plus à retenir.

Tout était sorti, en tout cas une grande partie, mais l'hyperactif n'étais pas apaisé pour autant, au contraire, cela le plongeait dans un honteux chagrin qu'il devait réprimer à tout prix. C'était un douloureux combat intérieur qui l'empêchait de constater ce qui se passait sur le visage de son invité-surprise. Derek était complètement désarçonné, son teint livide et ses yeux brillants concourant à cette impression de choc sur ses traits d'habitude insensibles. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être le cœur du problème lorsqu'il avait pris la décision d'aller rendre une visite inopportune à Stiles. Il avait simplement écouté son instinct qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille que ce n'était pas normal que le fils du Shérif s'enferme ainsi. Et puis, Scott semblait tellement impuissant quand il lui avait parlé de cette histoire que l'idée d'aller donner un électrochoc à l'adolescent lui était parue appropriée. Vraisemblablement, l'ironie du sort continuait de se jouer de lui d'une façon presque sadique.

— Tu vois plus tes amis à cause de moi alors... pourtant, c'est pas comme si on était une meute d'inséparables canidés transits d'amour et d'affection. Je te comprends pas Stiles... T'as pas à changer pour un con comme moi, tu ne me verras plus ça sera mieux ainsi. OK ? l'interrogea-t-il gravement tout en se levant pour se diriger vers la fenêtre entrouverte.

L'attention du jeune se recentra sur Derek qui s'était durci devant la mine défaite qu'il affichait. Le garçon était dans un état lamentable de détresse et c'était de sa faute. En tant qu'aîné du groupe, il aurait dû jouer un rôle formateur auprès de Stiles, au lieu de cela, il l'avait rabroué et déprécié. Il avait bien mérité d'être déchu de son rang de mâle alpha, il ne serait jamais un bon guide pour une meute. Le titre de loup solitaire lui irait bien mieux, il en avait la trempe en tout cas. Irascible, ne supportant pas le contact physique avec les autres si ce n'était dans la violence, Derek était un salop avec tous ceux qui essayaient d'être trop proches de lui, il n'avait plus confiance en personne.

— Qui est-ce qui fuit maintenant ? marmonna l'adolescent avant de s'affoler devant le départ imminent de son interlocuteur. Derek, est-ce que t'as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Il t'est si facile de disparaître de la vie de quelqu'un, de faire comme s'il existait pas ? questionna alors Stiles qui s'était levé d'un bon pour le rejoindre et l'empêcher de partir avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'expliquer. Le lycanthrope se rembrunit et dans cette attitude qu'il adoptait présentement, il avait plutôt l'air d'un ours mal léché.

— J'en sais rien Stilinski, t'es trop compliqué pour moi... Un coup tu dis que je suis la raison de ton malheur et l'instant d'après tu me demandes de rester enfin, je crois... Je suis pas suffisamment subtil pour te suivre dans ce trip. Soit on se voit, soit on se voit plus, mais c'est pas possible de faire les deux en même temps. Et je comprends toujours pas le rapport entre le fait que tu désertes tes amis et le fait que tu te sentes écrasé par mon comportement. C'est trop tordu pour moi. Alors je vais m'en aller, parce que ça, c'est quelque chose que je comprends et peut-être que ça ira mieux ensuite... déclara Derek qui était manifestement crispé. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Tu m'as jamais autant parlé en si peu de temps, dit-il alors que l'homme devait combattre sa folle envie de lui en coller une. Se rendait-il compte que son comportement décousu donnait l'impression qu'il se foutait de la gueule de tout le monde ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le garçon renchérit :

—Je ne me moque pas de toi Derek, je sais que tu fais des efforts, mais c'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de raconter toutes les idées qui me traversent l'esprit, c'est plus fort que moi... Je suis comme un tas de neurones Garous qui vont dans tous les sens en même temps. Reste, j'aime bien quand tu parles, quand t'es là..., dit-il doucement. Il cherchait à apprivoiser le loup qui dormait dans le cœur de Derek.


	2. La marque du juste

**Partie I : L'alcôve des secrets**

**Chapitre 2 : La marque du juste**

Contrarié, Le lycaon fronçait les sourcils, mais sans savoir pour quelles obscures raisons, il n'avait plus envie de tourner les talons. Stiles lui offrit de s'installer dans le siège tandis qu'il prenait place sur son lit, à l'endroit même où son visiteur avait été assis l'instant auparavant. La chaleur résiduelle du lycanthrope n'était pas encore tout à fait dissipée et l'adolescent s'en trouva réconforté. Derek retira sa veste pour la poser sur le dossier du fauteuil, se cala alors, dos devant l'ordinateur en veille, suspicieux quant à la suite de cet entretien. Stiles était tellement imprévisible, cela mettait en défaut son instinct d'une façon qui blessait son égo. Au bout d'un temps qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de mesurer, mais qui semblait avoir duré une éternité, Derek brisa le silence que son vis-à-vis avait instauré par l'entremise d'une attitude qui ressemblait à de la patience. Cela ne devait finalement pas avoir duré si longtemps que cela étant donné la capacité restreinte de son comparse à rester attentif.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? demanda Derek, n'appréciant pas l'idée d'être dévisagé par l'adolescent, et qu'est-ce que tu regardes en moi ? grogna-t-il sur un ton qui trahissait la profondeur de ses doutes.

— Peux-tu m'apprendre à maîtriser mon hyperactivité comme quand tu retiens les pulsions de ton loup ? Je crois que ça pourrait marcher... j'aurais plus à prendre ces médocs de merde et je pourrais me mettre à ta portée, être moins pesant pour tes nerfs, répondit le jeune homme qui l'observait avec intensité.

— T'as pas à changer pour moi Stilinski, pourquoi tu t'es mis cette connerie dans le crâne ? répondit Derek qui était manifestement déconcerté par les intentions de l'humain. Ce dernier lui sourit étrangement.

— C'est pas pour toi que je veux changer Derek, c'est pour moi. Parfois je m'insupporte d'être ce que je suis, ça me fait chier de devenir une source d'ennuis parce que je suis incapable de me concentrer... disons que si tu ne me tapes pas, tu pourrais être un bon baromètre pour estimer si mes efforts sont porteurs ou non...

Stiles soupira, de toute évidence il peinait à exprimer le fond de ses pensées ce qui était assez contradictoire avec son habituel tempérament. De son côté, l'héritier des Halls ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le changement qui s'opérait chez l'adolescent. Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, il détaillait sérieusement ses hésitations, essayait de saisir ce qui pouvait être à l'origine des ses maladresses qui passaient aisément pour de l'atermoiement. La retenue qui s'accumulait dans la pièce devenait de plus en plus difficile à résorber et Derek en était davantage troublé. Il n'avait pas pour propension de rester passif face aux événements et cela le dérangeait de se sentir prix au dépourvu par le comportement anormal de son jeune ami. Le loup-garou préférait de loin devoir ramasser les pots cassés par une réaction inappropriée, plutôt que de subir les conséquences d'une situation qu'il n'avait pas lui-même déclenchée. Il brisa la glace sans plus attendre.

— La motivation ne suffit pas toujours pour se dépasser, commença-t-il avec un ton monocorde qui se voulait professoral. Être plus fort que ses penchants demande beaucoup de volonté, alors la première chose à identifier, c'est-ce que tu veux et les sacrifices que tu es prêt à réaliser pour parvenir à tes fins. Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites tout au fond de toi ? demanda l'homme à celui qui avait fait montre du désir d'être une sorte d'acolyte. Le garçon s'embarrassa immédiatement ce qui se traduisit par un mouvement frénétique de sa jambe droite et un tripatouillage de doigts en règle. Stiles releva la tête pour regarder Derek et s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas faire une abominable crétinerie en avouant ses préoccupations. Et puis, tant pis, vaille que vaille, n'était-ce pas lui qui venait de lui demander d'exprimer ses convoitises ?

— J'ai... J'ai envie, je veux être aimé de toi, finit-il par lâcher, se laissant aller à la renverse sur son matelas pour mieux rouler sur le côté et cacher sa face rougie de honte dans les replis de sa couette. Il continuait de baragouiner, mais l'homme n'entendait rien. Il était figé dans une espèce d'état transitoire dans lesquels les mots de Stiles se répercutaient à l'infini et finissaient par devenir un brouhaha inintelligible. Avait-il réellement entendu l'adolescent lui dire ça ou avait-il mal compris ? Tout son être se bouleversa de fourmillements aussi agréables que déstabilisants, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Quand Stiles se redressa, il se sentait si mal d'avoir confessé ses souhaits qu'il n'arrivait plus à fixer son attention sur rien. Il avait une boule dans l'estomac, tout son corps était fébrile et dans ses pensées ce n'était que pathétiques cafouillages. Il désirait effacer ce qui venait de se produire, esquiver les réactions de Derek qui semblait statufié dans l'horreur. La tête lui tournait et il se releva précipitamment, commençant à marcher comme un bagnard cloîtré dans une minuscule carrée.

— Merde, je n'ai pas fait mon devoir de maths, ah non en fait il n'y en a pas on est en vacances... Je devrais peut-être vérifier le stock dans le garde-manger, ces derniers temps on bouffe trop de boîtes de conserve, notre réserve diminue dangereusement. Putain, j'ai l'impression d'être un Stark complètement névrosé qui arrête pas de crier « l'Hiver vient » dans tout le royaume de Westeros, mais qui ne s'en prémunit pas pour autant... Mais au fait, à quelle heure ma série commence déjà ? Je devrais peut-être faire un brin de ménage, on laisse trop de latitude à l'expansion du désordre, c'est mauvais pour les affaires et mauvais pour le moral...

Stiles n'arrêtait pas de débiter des phrases sans aucun lien avec le contexte, s'efforçant par tous les moyens d'oublier ce qui venait de se produire. Une crise de panique comme celle là ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des années et la douleur d'y être de nouveau confronté le rabaissait dans sa propre estime, mais il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de sauter du coq à l'âne devant un Derek qui avait des difficultés à revenir à la réalité. L'homme n'essayait même pas de saisir ce que pouvait bien raconter son vis-à-vis, il n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement de labiales de plus en plus assourdissant. Il tentait de se remémorer ce que l'hyperactif lui avait annoncé, les mots justes qu'il avait employés, mais l'autre n'arrêtait pas de piailler tel un oisillon monomaniaque.

— … il faut vraiment que je fasse réparer le frein à main de ma caisse. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'arrive pas à croire que la princesse Leïa puisse tombée amoureuse d'un looser comme Ian Solo. C'est vrai quoi, il va falloir m'expliquer ce qu'il a de plus que Choubaka. Ça à beau être une boule de poils un peu rustre, c'est quand même un super mécano au langage vraiment complexe et assez mystérieux, il faut bien le reconnaître...

— STILES! Hurla Derek avec toute la puissance vocale dont il était capable. Il se releva brusquement et montra un visage austère dans lequel ses prunelles semblaient incandescentes. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et il serrait dangereusement les dents. La crise d'angoisse de l'adolescent stoppa net et il regarda le loup-garou avec des yeux mitigés dans lesquels transparaissait craintes et doutes mêlés à un effarement des plus risibles.

— Respire et calme-toi, tu me fais sortir de mes gonds ! renchérit l'homme sans toutefois mettre toute sa véhémence dans ses propos, il percevait du désespoir chez le jeune. Assieds-toi ! Voilà, c'est ça, t'es un bon garçon. Maintenant tu vas essayer de te concentrer deux minutes et me répéter ce que tu m'as dit avant ton monologue de fou furieux évadé de l'hôpital psy, d'accord ? Le jeune se mit dans une posture suppliante, montrant les signes d'une faiblesse dérangeante.

— Pourquoi tu veux m'obliger à faire ça Derek, se plaignit Stiles qui semblait à bout qui montrait une mine contrite. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

— Alors c'est là que s'arrête ta volonté Stilinski... Ben elle est pas bien vigoureuse si tu veux mon avis, le provoqua le lycanthrope, une once de déception dans la voix. L'adolescent était décontenancé, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part du loup-garou. Il l'observa, enclin à une curiosité nouvelle. Derek était vraiment bizarre, essayait-il d'être gentil, genre mec vraiment sympa, prenant sur lui pour l'aider et le faire passer à autre chose ?

— T'es pas révulsé ou un truc dans le style dégoût et autres aversions ? Parce que j'ai dit que je voulais être aimé de toi… ça signifiait pas comme un pote, un frère ou encore un ami… mais enfin, tu vois quoi, genre Brokeback Mountain, avec le mec ténébreux enfermé dans le mutisme et le doux rêveur sympathiquement à côté de ses pompes…

— J'ai compris, grogna Derek tout en détournant ses yeux exaspérés de l'adolescent. Il respirait profondément pour ne pas perdre sa maîtrise de lui-même et finir par réagir avec violence. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit quelque chose de nouveau dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, un effet de relâchement qui lui permettait de se contrôler sans avoir à puiser au plus profond de ses réserves pour maintenir l'ascendant de son esprit sur la bête. C'était une odeur, Stiles avait manifestement changé d'humeur et exhalait son soulagement de manière communicative. Le loup-garou fixa de nouveau son attention sur le jeune et constata une forme de scepticisme teintée d'étonnement dans l'expression qui avait pris son visage en otage.

— Et ? demanda Stiles qui semblait se faire précautionneux de peur d'entendre une réponse cinglante. Les émeraudes de Derek se vissèrent aux siennes et cela le perturba, il n'y déchiffrait rien d'autre que cette profonde douleur à peine voilée.

— Tu es en train de dire que tu m'aimes et que tu voudrais que ça soit réciproque, répondit l'autre sur un ton las dans lequel perçait une pointe d'irritation protectrice. Stiles coupa le contact visuel et leva les yeux au ciel, en profita pour se frotter le crâne comme si ce geste était suffisant pour lui permettre de ne pas partir en vrille. Il se sentait mal et avoir écouté la synthèse de la situation qu'avait brossée le lycanthrope, le mettait face à la futilité de ses espoirs rocambolesques, sans futurs probables. Le jeune sentit une vague d'angoisse s'emparer soudainement de lui.

— Il a été mis en évidence que l'évolution des espèces est indirectement influencée par les mouvements lunaires, comme peut en témoigner le nautile, un céphalopode tétrabranchial marin, divulgua Stiles comme si l'information était une réponse pertinente et appropriée à leur problématique. Il avait été la chercher loin celle-là, mais elle n'était apparemment pas suffisante pour faire taire l'agitation qui reprenait la suprématie sur lui. Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse retomber aussi aisément dans des réflexes qu'il n'avait plus eut depuis l'enfance ? Derek fronça les sourcils, secouant imperceptiblement la tête de droite à gauche. Il soupira par le nez pour s'obliger à garder la tête froide, voilà que l'adolescent recommençait à avoir ce comportement imprévisible. Il était ailleurs, or le loup était en train de comprendre que Stiles réagissait ainsi parce qu'il avait peur, qu'il souffrait et se sentait perdu. C'était donc ça qui le rendait imprévisible ?

— Les historiens pensent que les austronésiens sont les premiers navigateurs de l'humanité, ajouta le jeune, débitant des connaissances qu'il avait glanées sur la toile sans même se rendre compte qu'elles s'étaient fixées en lui. C'était le seul moyen que Stiles avait réussi à mettre en place pour retarder une crise panique d'hyperactivité, tout aussi troublante pour lui que pour ceux qui y assistaient. L'homme se raidit, il commençait à comprendre ce qui régissait son comparse et c'était déroutant.

— Tu m'aimes alors que la plupart du temps je suis infect avec toi… mais t'es tellement prise de tête mec, finit par avouer Derek, un arrière-goût de disculpation dans sa manière de parler. Ça veut pas dire que je t'apprécie pas, mais je sais pas… soupira le loup, incapable de faire plus pour tenter de ramener la situation sur un plan moins délirant. Si Stiles fut déboussolé par l'étrange penchant du loup à vouloir justifier son comportement, il comprit qu'il lui fallait se résigner devant la réalité des faits.

— Laisse tomber Drek, j'suis pas l'idiot du village, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Le truc, c'est que tu me fais exister quand je suis avec toi, même si c'est en me rabrouant… Malgré toute ta volonté, t'arrives pas à m'ignorer, me rendre transparent. Comme un con, j'ai cru que ça voulait dire que peut-être je comptais pour toi. Je peux pas dissimuler ce que j'ai au fond de moi et j'ai cru bêtement que c'était ça qui pourrait te donner confiance, que tu verrais que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un qui ne pouvait rien te cacher, avoua Stiles qui semblait retrouver peu à peu son calme. Même s'il se montrait embarrassé, se retrouver face à l'ouverture fortuite de l'homme infusait en lui un sentiment de confiance qu'il n'avait pas espéré pouvoir expérimenter un jour en sa compagnie.

Le lycanthrope écoutait attentivement les arguments de son interlocuteur, réagissait silencieusement, laissant progressivement tomber son attitude défensive au profit d'un réel besoin de saisir ce qui animait son jeune ami. Il était surpris par la tendance de Stiles à vraiment s'intéresser aux êtres et il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver d'insolites scrupules à son égard. Son visage se radoucit et son regard perdit ce caractère suspicieux qui faisait partit de sa panoplie d'expressions dissuasives. Il se tortilla sur son siège, chercha à prendre une posture plus sereine. L'adolescent parvenait-il, malgré toutes ses indélicatesses et son insupportable éparpillement, à détendre la situation et faire que lui, Derek Hall, ne se sente plus le besoin de maintenir une conduite défensive ? Pour le vérifier, le loup se mit à parler :

— Pourquoi t'as le béguin pour moi ? Je croyais que t'étais amoureux de Lydia depuis le jardin d'enfants, que tu sortais avec Malia... souffla-t-il calmement, dévoilant une curiosité insoupçonnée. L'homme se révélait enclin au dialogue et l'adolescent sentit que l'échange devenait intense. Une fébrilité pleine d'espoir commença à prendre part en son sein, l'amenant à sourire gratuitement.

— Je suis comme un frère pour Lydia… ça laisse peu d'ouvertures et à force d'attendre que quelque chose se produise, on finit par oublier d'espérer que ça arrive, total, on ne fait rien dans ce sens. Je crois que j'ai toujours su qu'il n'y aurait pas plus que de l'amitié entre elle et moi, sauf que j'avais pas la force de me l'avouer, dit-il avec une honnêteté touchante.

Derek acquiesça sans même s'en rendre compte, il se reconnaissait dans les propos de Stiles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le minois de l'adolescent, les expressions émouvantes qui s'y dessinaient fugitivement. Toute l'authenticité du jeune transpirait dans ses attitudes, ses propos s'accordaient avec ses comportements et chaque émotion qu'il verbalisait était corrélée par une odeur qui venait l'attester. Il ne dissimulait rien et Derek se sentit chamboulé par ce nouveau constat. Il n'en montra cependant aucun signe et attendit que son comparse finisse de s'expliquer, ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs chercher ses mots.

— Avec Malia, c'est… c'est plus compliqué. Elle est très entreprenante et je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais… je sais pas, je crois avoir reconnu la perversion de Peter en elle, ça me paralyse d'y penser et je me trouve injuste ensuite, je culpabilise. Le fait de n'avoir rien eut besoin de faire pour la séduire, je me suis laissé aller à la facilité de l'expérience qu'elle m'offrait. Pourtant, j'ai parfois l'impression de la subir plus que je ne le voudrais et c'est terrible par ce qu'elle désire vraiment être une fille bien, elle tente de suivre mes conseils… discourut Stiles, une pointe de regret dans la tonalité de son explication. L'homme pouvait s'identifier à presque tout ce qu'avait dit son jeune ami et il était comme face à une vérité qu'il n'avait pas eut la force de s'avouer avant de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre. Le garçon reprit la parole.

— Pour ce qui est de ce que je ressens pour toi, je sais pas vraiment comment ça se fait… je suppose qu'à force d'être bousculé contre les murs ça a dû me porter sur le système... dit-il, un enjouement gêné au coin de ses lèvres luisantes. Sérieusement, je me pose vraiment la question et j'arrive pas à comprendre. Peut-être que quand j'ai eut peur de te voir mourir ça a déclenché une prise de conscience. Toujours est-il qu'après cette nuit où tu as reçut ce coup mortel, j'ai commencé à avoir peur de te perdre. C'est devenu évident un matin, comme une révélation traumatisante et depuis, je me torture pour essayer de te faire sortir de ma tête. Mais tout me ramène à toi, tous mes amis garoutisés et leurs instincts… Et puis, je crois pas à un simple béguin, c'est trop obsédant pour n'être que ça, finit-il par admettre baissant tristement son regard.

Stiles se frotta de nouveau la tête et Derek ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Il l'analysait et se rendit compte qu'il était un livre ouvert dont les pages se tournaient parfois brusquement sous les bourrasques d'un vent de fantaisie, mais qu'il n'y avait que de la flagrance qui pouvait trouver refuge dans les lignes qu'il offrait à la vue de tous. L'adolescent qu'il avait face à lui ne savait pas mentir, ne pouvait pas feinter, car il n'était pas à l'abri d'une rafale inopinée l'amenant à dévoiler un passage de ses secrètes pensées. Derek resta sans voix, et, ne se sentant pas la capacité d'être aussi sincère, s'embruma dans une posture d'observation placide.

Le garçon ne tenta pas de jauger son état d'esprit, de son point de vu, Hall était égal à lui-même et venait de se replier dans la sévérité de ses doutes. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort à la pensée qu'il n'était pas parvenu à changer le cours des choses avec ses explications. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter un assèchement qui l'aurait mené à l'émotivité et peut-être, aux larmes. Il fallait qu'il parle pour se libérer de cela, il fallait qu'il expulse de lui tous ses sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à contraindre dans le non-dit. Il expira et regarda de nouveau Derek.

— Je comprends ton silence, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir mettre des mots dessus. Parfois je ressens ta douleur, ça me comprime à l'intérieur et j'ai envie de te montrer que la vie peut être belle malgré les malheurs que l'on doit porter chaque jour. Quand t'es violent je m'imagine te caresser la barbe pour te calmer, quand t'es de mauvais poil j'ai envie de te faire rire. C'est… je sais pas, j'ai envie d'être meilleur pour que ton monde soit plus beau et que tu retrouves la joie d'être, dit-il dans l'exaspération de se découvrir fleure bleue. Une pointe de panique le fit vaciller, il se détestait quand cela arrivait et cherchait frénétiquement une porte de sortie. C'était alors la tempête sur les pages de ses connaissances, dans lesquelles il piochait au hasard le déroulement de ses cheminements.

— Les mystérieuses trajectoires des comètes laissent à penser que le nuage d'Oort serait à l'origine de la plupart d'entre elles, s'entendit-il dire sans même avoir cherché à formuler une idée. Il se frappa la tête avec désespoir, se maudissait subitement d'être ce qu'il était, un détraqué. À cette vision, Derek eut un froncement de sourcil qui aurait pu passer pour de la contrariété, mais ses yeux s'étaient voilés dans le doute. Il saisissait ce qui troublait Stiles et cela lui fit mal.


	3. Clics et Déclics

**Partie I : L'alcôve des secrets**

**Chapitre 3 : Clics et Déclics**

— Je ne mérite pas tes sentiments Stiles, je suis dégelasse avec tout le monde, en particulier avec toi, confessa tout naturellement Derek. Il se sentait étrangement émulé par ce que l'adolescent lui inspirait et ses confidences méritaient une réponse honnête, un mea culpa.

Le jeune se sentit intimidé par la rondeur amicale du Lycanthrope et rentra subtilement la tête dans les épaules pour s'octroyer une risette d'émotion. Derek s'agita alors sur son fauteuil, à cette vision, un pic d'adrénaline avait traversé son cœur et diffusé l'énergie d'une désarmante allégresse dans son corps qui n'y était pas préparé. Stiles était un être d'une pureté qu'il avait bafoué sans vergogne et il était passé tout ce temps à côté de lui, ignorant la beauté de son âme, n'appréhendant que l'esprit torturé et imprévisible qui le caractérisait. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit des choses aussi belles, tellement réconfortantes et une chaleur nouvelle s'insinua dans ses veines pour faire battre son cœur au son d'un espoir qui remplaçait si aisément le déni.

— T'es mauvais parce que tu souffres… et ça, je sais ce que c'est, même si c'est pas vraiment pareil. Et malgré ce que je comprends de ta vie, je t'ai jugé à tort et à travers, intervint l'adolescent. Stiles n'était plus sûr de bien reconnaître Derek dont le masque dissuasif s'effritait de seconde en seconde. Les émeraudes de l'homme s'embuèrent alors que son faciès se détendait progressivement. Tous ses mécanismes de défense se désamorçaient les uns derrière les autres, laissant à tout un panel d'émotions brimées, la liberté de s'exprimer sans honte. Le loup était mis à nu par ce jeune humain et il en éprouvait un soulagement bizarrement vivifiant. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de faire obstacle à l'affirmation du tendre sourire que Stiles lui inspirait.

— T'es un tape nerfs sympa, un tas de neurones garous en mode oméga, plaisanta Derek, montrant de sa personne une facette amicale qui aurait pu déstabiliser le jeune humain. Au lieu de cela, Stiles gloussa de satisfaction, se sentit dès lors grisé par cette sensation inédite que lui procurait la situation. Derek était encore plus attrayant quand il était décomplexé, quand plus rien ne venait entraver son aisance à partager. Il avait la sensation que ce n'était pas réel, et pourtant, il pouvait constater le relâchement qui s'était opéré chez le lycanthrope. Il en éprouva une joie excitante.

— Le mode oméga c'est pas le rang du souffre-douleur de la meute par hasard, le plus faible ? demanda-t-il faisant mine de se contrarier alors qu'un léger rehaussement du coin de ses lèvres trahissait sa plaisanterie. Derek se frotta le front, enclin à une humeur étrangement sereine, il fixa Stiles sans chercher à se donner de contenance.

— C'est plus complexe que ça, répondit-il, l'oméga est le plus sensible du groupe, il ne chasse ni ne tue. Il est en apparence soumis aux autres, mais c'est le plus fidèle allié de l'alpha, continua-t-il, se laissant emporter par le désir d'expliquer. Il sert le dominant en se faisant le révélateur de ce qui dysfonctionne dans la meute. Il bénéficie pour ça d'un traitement particulier, car il devient conseillé malgré lui et n'a pas de rang prédéfini. Un mauvais alpha ne reconnaît aucun droit à l'oméga, mais le bon en fait son meilleur ami, il lui laisse toute la latitude d'être ce qu'il est, il le défend. J'ai été un très mauvais alpha, conclut gravement Derek, se troublant de ce soudain aveu.

Stiles avait bu ses paroles, il était rare de voir ce lycaon être si simplement lui, sans armures. Cela avait contribué à concentrer toute son attention sur son interlocuteur le temps de cet exposé improvisé. Derek Hall détendu et agréable, cela ne valait-il pas tous les détours ? Le jeune ne pouvait plus réprimer ce sentiment d'ivresse qui s'impatientait en son tréfonds. Il avait oublié toute sa rancœur, tous les doutes qui le rongeaient depuis des semaines et profitait de l'instant, s'émerveillant de découvrir qu'un cœur battait dans la poitrine de son comparse.

— Quand tu parles autant j'ai l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle, une fanfiction, s'entendit dire Stiles pour rire ensuite de sa remarque. Il ne parvenait décidément pas à rester silencieux et observer le moment, il fallait toujours qu'il manifeste son irrépressible besoin de combler chaque minute d'existence. Il regretta tout de suite de n'avoir pas su se taire car le lycanthrope redevint subitement impassible et l'adolescent se rétracta alors dans l'affolement. Il avait désormais envie de se gifler et la vibration frénétique de sa jambe révélait qu'il n'éprouvait plus que du tracas. Derek se verrouilla alors dans une attitude très sérieuse et se leva lentement, continuant de dévisager Stiles avec des émeraudes flamboyantes d'intensité. Le jeune eut peur d'avoir tout gâché et la panique l'envahit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Drek ? questionna l'humain, un air d'incrédulité dans le relâchement de son souffle. Pris dans les réflexes d'une infaillible détermination, l'homme se dirigeait vers lui, faisant montre d'un flegme exaspérant. Stiles se figea, il ne pensait pas qu'il avait pu contrarier Derek à ce point. La peur vainquit et son palpitant se mis en branle sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il plissa les yeux et se tendit, s'apprêta à recevoir un coup. Il ne se passa rien et l'homme vint seulement s'assoir à ses côtés, continuant de le fixer avec cette profondeur terrifiante. Stiles se tortilla, incapable de calmer l'agitation que le loup instillait en lui, ne comprenant ni ses intentions, ni les raisons qui le poussaient à agir de façon si perturbante.

Derek posa alors une main lourde sur l'épaule du jeune qui semblait abasourdi. Il entendait le son de son cœur qui se rythmait d'angoisse et cela l'électrisa. Il devait contenir les pulsions du loup et affirmer sa décision. Il essaya de rassurer Stiles en appliquant de délicates pressions sur son coup. L'adolescent ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il était en train de se produire, il était complètement prit au dépourvus de ce qu'il vivait présentement et ses pensées étaient une cacophonie de sensations plus incohérentes les unes que les autres. Le lycanthrope lui sourit étrangement, il était fébrile. Les yeux du jeune s'écarquillèrent, se voilant d'une fine couche lacrymale.

— Je veux essayer, pour voir s'il se passe quelque chose, si ton envie d'être meilleur peut me contaminer, affirma Derek, d'une voix grave et vibrante, dans laquelle perçaient d'étonnants accents d'émotion. Dans les iris verdoyants de l'homme, ne transparaissait plus que l'envie d'expérimenter sincèrement cette interaction que le jeune avait secrètement espérée. Son regard ne vacillait pas et le reflet d'un choix aux tonalités d'irrévocable, se rependit dans l'intégralité de ses mouvements.

Tout le corps de Stiles était sujet à d'incontrôlables trépidations, il avait froid et chaud en même temps, il entendait le ronronnement de sa chair qui se perdait dans des ressentis plus contradictoires encore que les flots de pensées qui l'assaillaient sans parvenir à trouver un canal d'expression fluide. Et toujours ce centre névralgique qui battait une chamade infernale, qui puisait dans ses ressources et le laissait à la limite de la suffocation. Tout se surimprimait dans l'invraisemblable et le jeune se confondait dans un embrouillamini intérieur abyssal. La tête lui tournait et il sentait ses pommettes rosir, ses suées qui rendaient incommodante la pression de ses vêtements sur sa peau. Il serait vainement les poings pour tenter de cesser les tremblotements qui agitaient ses mains et il ne savait plus comment se calmer.

— Attend, tu veux essayer quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale. C'est complètement absurde… Je… Je suis pas prêt, ajouta-t-il alors que ces prunelles n'exprimaient plus que de l'effarement. Il tenta d'échapper au maintien que la main de Derek imposait à sa nuque, il voulait fuir, il ne savait plus, il était perdu et lorsqu'il admira le calme olympien qui émanait du loup, il se sentit nul et débile au point de vouloir se justifier.

— J'ai jamais embrassé… un mec, je ne… Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi j'ai peur comme ça ? T'as déjà fais ça ? S'il te plait, lâche-moi, s'il te plait… Je…, les étoiles filantes sont des météoroïdes qui traversent l'atmosphère terrestre et s'y consument à grande vitesse, débita précipitamment Stiles. Derek raffermit sa prise sur le coup de son vis-à-vis, le forçant dès lors à se taire et à se pencher vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs deux fronts se touchent. La respiration de son partenaire était devenue erratique et affolée. Son odeur laissait l'empreinte de la peur dans l'atmosphère étouffante de leur proximité. À ce contact pourtant, Derek se sentit appelé à transgresser les règles de l'instant encore une fois. Il désirait sentir le plaisir, il désirait que cette fragrance qui excitait le prédateur qui grondait en lui, se transforme en l'expression d'une pulsion fusionnelle qui ferait vibrer l'humain qu'il pouvait redevenir, le temps d'un échange.

— Chuuuut… calme-toi… tout va bien se passer Stiles, susurra le lycaon. Ses deux mains se saisirent de la tête du garçon qui semblait se détendre et ses pouces vinrent délicatement caresser ses joues. Stiles sentit le front de Derek se décoller du sien et il eut immédiatement une sensation de manque. Il ferma les yeux dans le supplice que son corps bouleversé lui imposait et fut surpris de sentir la douce chaleur des lèvres qui se pressèrent contre les siennes. Ce toucher voluptueux était une commande directe d'adrénaline et ce nouveau contact entre eux, une sensation délicieuse.

Derek le guida sereinement, appliquant de doucereuses contraintes sur la pulpe de sa bouche, réservoirs d'un plaisir frémissant que Stiles vivait avec une candeur touchante. Tout sentiment de crainte s'était dissipé avec ces sensations qu'il avait espérées sans en connaître réellement la portée. Ses lèvres humides s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, appelant un plus que Derek combla en immisçant tendrement sa langue humide. Le jeune se sentit complètement chavirer, laissant son propre corps s'exprimer librement. Il découvrit alors toutes les envies que cet attouchement intime insufflait en lui et la beauté de ses impressions le fit glisser vers un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à imaginer.

Stiles était maintenant complètement ailleurs, prit dans les courants d'une émotivité impérieuse qui éteignait le son de ses pensées pour ne suivre que les réactions qui retentissaient dans sa chaire. Derek était tendre, langoureux et prenait soin de ne rien brusquer. Sa langue vagabonde se lovait dans les mouvements de la sienne. Il caressait respectueusement son visage et ses lèvres vibrantes étaient un appel à la prolongation. Leurs bouches se soudaient dans la délicatesse qui régnait entre eux et le jeune se surprit à espérer que cela dure toujours.

L'homme éprouva alors une soif grandissante, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé attendrir de la sorte et les merveilleuses maladresses de son partenaire étaient autant d'invitations à continuer, qu'il ne pouvait que céder à l'envie de se perdre davantage dans l'affection. Son être était parcouru d'agréables frissons, d'évanescents trémoussements, de plaisantes stimulations qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis des années et il avait l'impression de renouer avec lui-même. La réserve de Stiles s'exprimait au travers d'une onctuosité fantastique. Son goût, son odeur, le velouté de sa peau juvénile excitaient de plus en plus l'homme, le guidant vers une avidité irrépressible. Tout l'amenait à s'égarer dans la suavité, et le garçon qui vibrait d'émois dans ses bras finit par devenir l'essentiel auquel Derek voulait se consacrer.

L'homme rompit l'échange, et, emporté par ses pulsions, couvrit le coup de Stiles d'ardents baisers. Le parfum suave de l'adolescent était une incitation à la sexualité qui réveillait le désir de Derek de manière surprenante. Son envie prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et cette convoitise nouvelle qui embrumait ses pensées, déversait dans son corps une ivresse qui embrasait sa virilité. Sa peau frémissante attendait impatiemment les sollicitations de son jeune amant et en son tréfonds, le loup grondait de satisfaction. L'adolescent réagissait positivement à la moindre de ses intentions, gémissant sans retenue aucune, appelant de tout ces vœux à ce que cela perdure.

Les mains graciles de Stiles parcoururent alors le dos de Derek, s'immiscèrent sous son maillot pour palper sa peau et la caresser timidement. Plus il inventait de folles arabesques à y dessiner, plus les baisers de l'homme s'intensifiaient, l'emmenant toujours plus loin dans la découverte du plaisir. Insatiable de ces sensations qui déclenchaient une gourmandise plus forte à chaque toucher, le garçon se laissait porter par ses instincts et sa fièvre d'amour prit une odeur enivrante. Quand il griffa légèrement les flans du mâle qui baisait sa bouche avec passion, il n'en fallut pas plus à celui-ci pour extérioriser son ravissement et l'entreprendre avec une fougue enivrée. Stiles se laissa faire et se retrouva bientôt avec un Derek à califourchon sur son corps, entravant ses bras mais continuant de goûter ses lèvres dans le rythme d'un baiser lingual des plus excitant.

L'aîné appuya son bassin contre celui de son tendre allié et leurs deux sexes tendus s'oppressèrent plus encore sous les vêtements qui les protégeaient. Le cadet ne retint pas l'expression vocale de la fulgurante montée d'appétit qui l'assaillit à ce contact, tandis que l'homme expirait ses impressions d'une voix rauque et grondante. Leur deux corps entrèrent alors dans un mouvement qui reflétait étrangement les gestes invisibles de leurs deux langues qui s'accouplaient voluptueusement. S'effleurant sans complexe, ils s'offraient la folie d'oublier tout pour n'être plus qu'eux, Stiles et Derek dans l'infinitude de l'instant.

Stiles n'avait qu'un nom en tête, toute ses pensées étaient réunies et ne formait plus qu'un. Il était si apaisant d'être dans les bras de son amant, il s'y sentait complet. Derek caressait son corps expertement, déclenchait dans ses entrailles des pulsions irradiantes de plaisir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir connaître une telle effervescente intérieure et se sentir si serein à la fois. Il avait l'impression d'être là où il fallait et cela lui laissait un sentiment d'unité inédit. L'homme mordilla légèrement le lobe de son oreille, faisant naître un tressaillement d'engouement dans le coup de l'adolescent. Ce dernier avait l'impression de ne plus savoir où il habitait, rien ne comptait autant que les intentions de Derek auquel il se donnait sans retenue.

Tous les sens de l'homme étaient rivés sur ce qui émanait de Stiles, la vision subliminale des vagues de frissons qui voyageait sur sa peau, les odeurs de son corps qui transpirait le besoin d'exister plus intensément encore, le goût de sa bouche… ses attouchements, si intuitifs qu'ils guidaient son impétuosité dans les abîmes d'une fervente ivresse. Et ce son, cette musique si parfaite de leur deux cœurs synchronisés dans l'enthousiasme qu'ils s'autorisaient sans détours, c'était magnifique. Rien ne l'atteignait plus que l'adolescent, il était devenu son monde.

Pourtant et alors que tout concourrait à les guider vers une exploration plus intime encore, l'homme releva soudainement la tête pour inspirer et se désunit promptement de Stiles. Son faciès témoignait de la difficulté que représentait pour lui cet effort de séparation, mais dans leur échange, quelque chose s'était produit et la peur l'avait alors envahit sans prévenir. Il se mit debout et observa son amant qui montrait les signes d'une terrible frustration. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek avait coupé court à cette cession d'un érotisme débridé. Le lycanthrope paraissait choqué, prit dans les affres d'un désir d'aller plus loin qu'il ne se permettait pas de combler. Quand il regarda de nouveau le jeune, celui-ci s'était remis assis sur son lit, son front luisant de désir et sa bouche rougie par leurs baisers semblait plus gonflée que d'habitude. Il allait parler mais Derek lui coupas l'herbe sous le pied.

— Excuse-moi… murmura Derek d'une voix rauque. J'ai… ça…, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant… Je… Je crois que j'ai fait tous les gestes… tous les gestes destinés à te marquer, sans m'en rendre compte… ajouta-t-il suffoquant, désemparé par ce qu'il venait de constater. Voilé de charme, Stiles ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais il fallait apparemment s'en alarmer. Son regard pensif se fronça et il demanda :

— C'est si grave que ça en à l'air ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « marquer » quelqu'un ? Genre je suis à toi ?


	4. Infiltration d'émotions

**Note de l'auteur**

Bonjour à tous,

Nous voici arrivé au terme de la première partie de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et que la suite saura vous ravir également. Tous cela pour vous prévenir que je ne sais pas à quel rythme je vais pouvoir continuer à publier et je ne souhaite pas vous décevoir. J'en profite pour remercier au passage ceux qui m'ont encouragé avec des reviews et tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ces lignes d'imaginaire où nos personnages préférés sont mis en scène. Il me faut vous avouer que cet écrit était au départ destiné à n'être qu'un OS, sauf que Derek et Stiles sont tellement inspirants qu'il est difficile de ne pas imaginer de suite pour eux. Enfin n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à écrire quelques mots pour me faire part de vos ressentis, cela me motiverait et me donnerait envie de continuer, de dépasser les doutes qui surviennent parfois au cours de l'écriture. Bon, je ne vais pas vous assommer avec mes états d'âme, vous attendez certainement ceux de nos héros qui sont certainement plus intéressants. Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Partie I : L'alcôve des secrets<strong>

**Chapitre 4 : Infiltration d'émotions**

Le lycanthrope hésita à répondre, il paraissait réellement soucieux de ce que cela impliquait et son jeune amant commença à devenir nerveux même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. L'homme prit une inspiration et s'installa calmement sur le siège roulant du bureau, le fit glisser de sorte de se retrouver en face de Stiles. Il prit ses mains et l'adolescent, incrédule, se laissa faire sans savoir à quoi il devait s'attendre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

— Ça veut dire que tu m'as imprégné, que je l'ai accepté en posant ma marque sur toi en retour. C'est un signe de fidélité et d'attachement irréversible. Nous sommes connectés et je ne savais pas que c'était possible avec un autre mâle, encore moins avec un humain… expliqua Derek, fermant les yeux comme s'il retenait de traitres sentiments. Le jeune se mit à vibrer, complètement chamboulé par ce qui venait d'être dit. Toutefois, contrairement à son partenaire, il n'était pas enclin au regret et sa fébrilité était une irréfrénable démonstration de soulagement. Ses yeux étaient souriants quand il releva la tête de Derek d'une main sure pour l'obliger à le considérer. Il plongea son regard d'ambre dans celui de l'homme.

— Je n'ai plus peur Derek, je n'ai jamais osé croire que toi et moi c'était probable, et maintenant… j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi comme un fou furieux, j'arrive pas à débander… Dis-moi qu'on va recommencer, qu'on va s'embrasser, se mettre nu, se caresser encore et continuer jusqu'à oublier le temps, parce que là je sens que je vais exploser de désir, susurra-t-il suavement, fermant les yeux et posant son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci brisa le contact et recula avec son siège, il redevenait le Derek Hall habituellement fermé et désagréable. Stiles se contraria.

— Tu saisis pas ce que ça signifie, fit froidement l'homme, ses yeux verts prenant une allure sévère. Nous sommes désormais connectés, tout va changer, même le regard de la meute sur nous… Il n'y a que les alphas qui peuvent prétendre à ce genre de relation… Imprégnation et marquage concourent à créer un lien d'interdépendance insécable, nos forces vitales sont reliées, définitivement… Tu ne pourras plus aimer quelqu'un d'autre et si je meurs, il est probable que tu périsses également…, dit-il sombrement. Stiles fut secoué par le ton qu'employait Derek et la teneur de ses propos avait effectivement quelque chose d'effrayant qui le força à revenir sur terre.

— Comment ça a pu arriver, tu ne savais plus ce que tu faisais ou quoi ? paniqua-t-il. Y a vraiment rien à faire pour que nous puissions remédier à ça, surtout la dernière partie où on est censé mourir en même temps ? C'est vraiment, vraiment flippant mec… Scott n'a jamais marqué une de ses petites copines pourtant c'est un alpha ? Rassure moi Derek, t'a pas l'intention de mourir ou te suicider maintenant parce que je suis trop jeune pour… enfin, tu comprends ? Et dire que toute la meute va être au courant de ce qui c'est passé entre nous, bordel de merde dans quoi on s'est encore fourré ? demanda frénétiquement l'adolescent, plaçant une main dépitée sur son visage rougit de honte. L'homme parut satisfait de voir que Stiles prenait enfin la chose au sérieux et retrouvait tous ses réflexes d'hyperactif. Il s'adressa à lui d'un ton neutre.

— Ma mère disait que le rite d'échange était rare, mais que c'était définitif une fois réalisé. Dans les faits, ces choses ne se font quasiment plus à notre époque, car les meutes de nés-garous sont très rares et seuls eux possèdent la mémoire ancestrale de ces pratiques, développa le Lycaon, incapable de fixer Stiles. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir contaminé, de l'avoir condamné à l'enfer ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Le jeune était manifestement partit dans ses réflexions et s'était mis debout pour bouger, n'en pouvant plus d'être statique.

— T'es sûr que t'as bien fait le marquage, si ça se trouve tu te trompes ? fit-il avec des gros yeux plein d'espoir. Comment on sait d'ailleurs que c'est effectif et pourquoi tu te serais pas rendu compte que tu faisais les gestes du rituel ? Tu n'étais pas en perte de contrôle, tu n'as pas eu besoin de retenir ton côté garou… ajouta-t-il comme s'il cherchait à répertorier des indices dans les sombres replis de sa mémoire embrumée. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement, il était attendri par le comportement emporté de son amant et il savait que cela était le résultat de la connexion. En temps normal, il l'aurait trouvé agaçant et aurait réagi avec irascibilité, pourtant là, il avait juste envie de le câliner. Ils étaient liés et il l'avait ressenti, l'humain mettrait peut-être plus de temps à s'en rendre compte, mais il n'y avait pas à en douter.

— Ce sont des stimulations corporelles spéciales, j'ai fait ça dans le mouvement de nos caresses, sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne suis même pas certain de savoir en quoi elles consistent, mais il est certain que tu y as répondu favorablement. La magie opère, je te ressens en moi Stiles, j'ai l'impression que ton cœur bat dans ma poitrine, à côté du mien. Tu as lâché toutes les odeurs qu'il fallait, c'est ça l'imprégnation… j'ai perdu la tête, ça a réveillé quelque chose de puissant en moi, un instinct irrépressible… et je… je t'ai marqué, conclu Derek dont le regard s'était empli d'impuissance. Stile ressentit une subite envie d'être au plus proche de l'homme. L'évocation de ce qu'ils avaient partagé un peu plus tôt était une confirmation qu'il n'avait pas rêvé ce merveilleux échange. Il vint vers lui et osa un doux attouchement sur sa joue velue, déclenchant chez son partenaire particulier, un contentement qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à éprouver.

— Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'accepter ce qui va nous arriver et en assumer les à-côtés, c'est la meilleure chose à faire non ? interrogea le garçon alors qu'une surprenante résignation transparaissait dans sa voix. Derek se sentit étrangement calmé, comme si les paroles de Stiles étaient un baume réconfortant. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le coup de son amant.

— J'ai négligé si longtemps mes sentiments que je ne savais pas Stiles, je ne le savais pas… grogna-t-il, la gorge nouée de scrupules. L'humain se sentit faiblir et s'affaissa sur son partenaire qui semblait si enclin à sombrer dans les remords et la mélancolie. Le garçon ressentit alors les symptômes que Derek lui avait décrits un peu plus tôt et faisait l'expérience de la gravité du loup comme si elle lui appartenait. Cela l'affecta et il se sentit le besoin de tranquilliser son compagnon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne savais pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, passant des doigts aériens dans les petits cheveux qui recouvraient une partie de la nuque de Derek. L'homme raffermit sa prise sur les hanches du jeune, éprouvant du plaisir à être cajolé. Il n'était plus seul désormais et savait que Stiles pouvait tout comprendre de lui, tout accepter, il l'avait déjà prouvé bien avant la mise en pratique du rituel ancestral et peut-être était-ce la raison qui avait réveillé son instinct.

— La marque ne peut-être effectuée sans l'expression d'un amour réciproque, c'est la seule condition nécessaire à sa réalisation… je ne savais pas que j'éprouvais ça envers toi, lâcha Derek qui souffrait sa confidence. Cela lui fit mal d'admettre à demi-mot que malgré toutes les promesses qu'il s'était faites à lui-même, il n'avait pas pu s'y tenir. Avoir subi la douleur de voir disparaître tout ceux en qui il tenait l'avaient encouragé à croire qu'il devait se protéger des autres, ne plus s'attacher à quiconque, fuir l'attrait qu'ils pouvaient représenter. Cette certitude l'avait isolé et forcé à ériger un mur d'agressivité autour de sa capacité à aimer, car Derek savait qu'il ne souffrirait pas d'autres pertes sans lui-même périr.

Il raffermit sa prise autour du corps de Stiles, comme s'il avait peur que le jeune s'évapore. Cet humain qu'il avait ignoré aimer jusqu'à ce que la criante vérité s'impose à lui, était une source de surprise continuelle et il prenait enfin conscience que s'il n'avait jamais pu le supporter, c'est parce qu'il possédait le potentiel de percer ses défenses. Derek avait su dès le premier jour qu'il ne pourrait jamais être indifférent en présence de Stiles et désormais, son bouclier d'exaspération laissait place à une tentation complètement dingue, celle de pouvoir être lui sans contrainte pesant sur son cœur.

— Je ne regrette rien, souffla le jeune à l'oreille de son loup, ne pouvant réprimer le besoin de mordiller son lobe. Derek vibra, s'obligea à retenir ses larmes, la vive émotion qui s'empara de lui. Stiles le sentit fragile et enlaça tendrement son cou, se colla tout fort contre sa poitrine. Il sentit son cœur se rasséréner et il s'en trouva ému. L'hyperactif hyper agaçant pouvait être une source de réconfort pour Derek Hall, le ténébreux loup-garou au passé tourmenté qui s'accrochait à lui avec force.

— J'ai seulement peur de t'affaiblir, parce que je suis humain… chuchota l'adolescent, pressant sa joue contre celle de Derek. L'homme ressentit toute sa sincérité et il eut immédiatement une irradiante montée de désir qu'il dut canaliser au travers d'une respiration mesurée. Il était étrange d'être partagé à ce point entre langueur et sensualité. Il répondit, improvisant au grès de ses impressions.

— Mes parents étaient connectés, cela n'a fait que les renforcer au fil du temps… Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a fallu redoubler de ruse pour les éliminer, user de moyens indirects... dit-il sur un ton devenu maussade, mais qui se voulait froid. Stiles pressentait les fêlures qui se formaient sur le lac glacé du malheur qu'avait vécu Derek, la détresse qui attendait que la surface se brise pour pouvoir s'exprimer, l'évocation des aînés Hall était douloureuse. Il s'en bouleversa, et son regard se teinta de tristesse. Une larme tiède quitta son berceau pour s'échouer sur la pommette de son amoureux qui réagit en le fixant dans la surprise. Le garçon pleurait pour lui, comme s'il cherchait à déverrouiller la prison de ses souffrances inexprimées.

Une terrible enclume sembla s'effondrer dans l'estomac de l'homme, et il ne put contenir la désagréable déferlante de sensations qui l'ébranlèrent alors. Il resta interdit quelques secondes, incapable de réagir. Il ne pouvait plus user de la rage comme subterfuge pour évacuer le trop-plein de chagrin qui se concentrait dans son corps sans trouver d'exutoire et lui était impensable de risquer la vie de Stiles dans une crise où il perdrait tout contrôle sur la bête. Il ferma les yeux pour faire refluer les vagues de son désespoir d'orphelin, mais c'était peine perdue, le barrage céda sous la pression d'un tsunami ravageur. Derek trembla sous la décharge cataclysmique qui balaya ses entrailles. Ses paupières se froncèrent dans une résistance inutile, et, ne pouvant plus rien contenir, se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes semblèrent jaillirent de ses yeux vitreux et comme un enfant dans les bras d'un être cher, il plaqua son visage sur la poitrine de son tendre compagnon pour y sangloter sans honte.

Stiles sentait les écoulements lacrymaux de Derek traverser la trame de tissus de son maillot de corps pour venir humidifier sa peau, la chaleur de ces bras qui enserraient immodérément son poitrail. Mais cela n'était rien en comparaison aux émotions qui s'embrouillaient dans son ventre pour y faire naître le supplice. Son loup versait l'eau de son infortune, son corps se secouait de douloureux spasmes et Stiles saignait avec lui. Il fallait qu'il le rassure, qu'il le touche, qu'il le serre tout fort contre lui. Il fallait qu'il pose ses lèvres sur son front, qu'il caresse son dos, qu'il l'encourage à évacuer sa détresse. Il comprenait que l'homme n'avait jamais vraiment fait le deuil de sa famille et il y voyait le reflet sa propre douleur. Il savait ce que l'on pouvait éprouver à la perte d'un parent et le mal que l'on était susceptible d'enfermer en nous à cause de cela. Alors, il lui offrit ce qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps, des bras d'amour pour l'apaiser et guérir son âme.

Derek vivait à présent dans un monde peuplé de fantômes et sa seule réalité était cette chaire chaude contre laquelle il se blottissait comme si elle allait disparaître. Stiles ne devait pas perdre la vie, il était impératif qu'il demeure et perdure, il était devenu son seul repère désormais. Sans lui, son monde s'effondrerait dans la nuit infinie, dans le néant. Il devait le renforcer, il devait se fondre dans son corps pour le prolonger d'existence. Alors que sa complainte battait son plein, Derek sentit son érection prendre de l'ampleur et à mesure qu'il se vidait de larmes, il se remplissait de désir. Il était anormal de ressentir ces deux choses se compenser dans l'improbable et pourtant, cela était la source d'un étonnant réconfort.

L'odeur se son amant exprimait une consolation alléchante et le lycaon comprit qu'il réagissait à tout ce qui provenait de son promis. Derek desserra son étreinte, releva la tête et observa Stiles dont les yeux s'étaient clos dans le trouble. Interloqué par le changement qui s'opérait chez son partenaire, le garçon leva délicatement ses paupières pour le regarder et sembla s'illuminer de douceur. Comment l'homme avait-il pu ignorer cet ange descendu du ciel pour célébrer le bonheur d'être en vie ? Un sourire de gratitude apparut sur son visage gonflé de tristesse et Derek s'empressa d'aller voler un baiser à Stiles qui se laissa immédiatement emporter par son sensationnel.

Leurs corps s'appelaient dans un échange des plus suaves, ils se manquaient alors qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs vêtements étaient devenus d'inadmissibles frontières et la danse qui s'exécutait dans leur bouche, un avant-goût d'absolu. Rien ne comptait plus que leurs êtres qui se cherchaient et se caressaient, se frôlaient chaleureusement, avec une modération qui n'aurait bientôt plus voix au chapitre tant l'excitation envahissait leurs chaires galvanisées d'envies. Derek se leva et souleva Stiles qui s'accrochait à sa bouche dans une délicieuse ferveur. Il se sentait flotter, et les seules choses qui importaient étaient les mains de son amant qui l'étreignaient, sa langue audacieuse qui flattait langoureusement la sienne.

Derek déposa son adonis sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui, le forçant sans peine à écarter les jambes pour s'installer entre elles. Il rompit le baiser et des prunelles d'ambre complètement enivrées se découvrirent pour s'encrer dans ses émeraudes. L'homme sembla fondre et ses mains vinrent cajoler le visage de ce bel adolescent qui était tout à lui. Il laissa ses doigts fureter sur sa peau et dessiner des liens entre les grains de beauté qui la parsemaient. Il le désirait tellement qu'il en avait mal, il avait peur de se perdre dans l'inconscience, or, il souhaitait graver chaque parcelle de ce moment si spécial dans sa mémoire. Stiles frémissait d'impatience, réclamant silencieusement que son amant l'embrasse de nouveau, qu'il déclenche en lui cette folle passion dans laquelle il exultait.

Le lycanthrope le contemplait précieusement, sa bouche vibrante au rythme de l'appétit que cette vision faisait naître en lui. Le jeune le suppliait du regard, et son expression était un appel à la sensualité. Leurs bouches se soudèrent cette foi-ci avec ardeur, grondements et gémissement venant ponctuer la symphonie de leurs deux cœurs qui s'accordaient dans l'engouement. Stile avait besoin de toucher la peau de son homme et insinua ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son compagnon, palpant ses muscles dorsaux, caressant aveuglément les parcelles de peau qui s'offraient à ses doigts. L'homme se frottait contre son bassin, ravivant à chaque remontée le désir qui gonflait dans son entrecuisse. Il sentait la grosseur de Derek et aspirait à ce que plus rien ne fasse obstacle au contact direct.

Stiles entreprit alors de retirer le maillot de son partenaire tandis que celui-ci continuait de boire avidement sa bouche. Le jeune fit remonter le vêtement jusqu'aux omoplates de Derek et celui-ci se sépara de lui pour se redresser et le retirer, s'en débarrasser négligemment dans la chambre. Le jeune se releva alors légèrement pour embrasser le torse musculeux qui se présentait à lui et fût complètement emporté par l'odeur qui émanait de la fine pellicule de sueur qui le recouvrait. Il fit glisser sa langue sur les reliefs qu'il y découvrait et s'apprêta à suçoter les mamelons réactifs qu'il lorgnait sans pudeur. Derek agrippa ses cheveux pour gentiment l'en empêcher et l'obliger à le regarder.

A chaque fois que leurs iris se croisaient, il s'agissait d'une nouvelle exploration, d'une nouvelle surenchère de convoitise, un nouvel accroissement de la tentation qui faisait rage en eux. Derek s'attendrit davantage en constatant la docilité de son favori et relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur son cuir chevelu. Il fallait qu'il déshabille aussi Stiles, qu'il le dénude de cette tenue encombrante qui protégeait inutilement sa peau. Il l'embrassa et entreprit de le mettre à nu tout en continuant de lui prodiguer du plaisir. Ils furent bientôt torse contre torse, le contact de leurs épidermes suintant de désir les conduisant vers cet appétit décuplé. Ils souhaitaient se mêler, s'entremêler sur l'autel de leur passion et le lien invisible qui unissait leurs forces vitales les conduisait vers les sommets d'une extraordinaire volonté.

Les doigts de Derek délivraient leurs lots de frissons sur le corps de Stiles qui gémissait allègrement son plaisir. Ce n'était pourtant plus suffisant, il lui en fallait plus et l'homme semblait repousser l'échéance. Alors, le jeune glissa ses mains dans le pantalon de son amant, tenta d'accéder à son sexe, le délivrer. Ce fut comme s'il avait pressé sur le bouton « play » et Derek se leva afin de retirer précipitamment son jeans. Le garçon l'observait béatement, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et se sentait si léger qu'il avait l'impression de flotter dans un océan d'ivresse. Son loup avait à peine déboutonné son vêtement quand il s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre pour lui donner un nouveau baiser. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de cette bouche, de ce regard enflammé qui lui était destiné, c'était devenu aussi vital que l'air qu'il respirait mécaniquement. Il lui vint une idée et il la susurra au creux de l'oreille de son compagnon qui vibrait de tendresse.

— Pas ici, allons dans ta tanière, dans tes draps… oh j'ai tellement envie de toi que je crois que je vais devenir complètement fou… ajouta-t-il, se blottissant contre le corps si chaud de Derek. Celui-ci sourit et enlaça amoureusement l'adolescent, il se demandait comment il allait réussir à conduire dans cet état, avec cette grosseur gênante au niveau de son entrecuisse, mais il avait envie de satisfaire son amant et s'il voulait que le cadre soit différent, alors il lui offrirait ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser et le simple fait de sentir Stiles si demandeur, le plongeait dans une frénésie intérieure qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

— Tu es déjà complètement fou p'tit loup… et j'aime ça, souffla le lycaon, un reflet de malice dans son regard fiévreux. Stiles l'embrassa, il ne savait plus s'il rêvait ou si c'était la réalité. La peau de Derek épousait si bien la sienne, son odeur était musquée, appétissante, et il voulait le goûter, toucher cet homme qui du gentiment le repousser pour s'empêcher de craquer à ses avances.

— Nous allons devoir nous habiller si tu veux que nous allions chez moi, dit Derek d'une voix rauque. Il semblait qu'il faisait un effort colossal pour garder la tête froide, ne pas sombrer dans cette passion dont il n'aurait jamais douté de la richesse s'il n'avait pas écouté son instinct. Si on lui avait dit ce matin qu'il serait épris à ce point de Stilinsky cet après-midi, il aurait certainement ri aux éclats, quoique ce comportement ne lui ressemblât guère. Essoufflé par la résistance dont il devait faire preuve, il détourna son regard du jeune et chercha au sol, son maillot qu'il avait envoyé baladé sans même se soucier de l'endroit où il atterrirait.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'homme et insistait pour se coller à lui, l'évidence de leurs deux corps s'unissant occupait toutes ses pensées. Alors, c'était cela le lien ? L'adolescent essaya de se calmer, et, ressentant les efforts que faisait son compagnon pour ne pas succomber, il s'obligea à ne pas se faire plus insistant. Cela lui coûta et alors qu'il revenait peu à peu à la réalité, Derek lui tendit son vêtement. Comme s'il était étourdi par l'effet d'un quelconque psychotrope, le jeune se rhabilla mécaniquement sans regarder ce qu'il faisait. Quand il releva la tête vers son amant, celui-ci affichait un sourire goguenard.

— Ton maillot est à l'envers, dit-il avec une douceur qui glissa naturellement vers le rire. Stiles regarda son buste pour constater les dires de l'homme et s'esclaffa avant d'ajouter :

— Il n'y a pas que lui qui est à l'envers, tu me mets sens dessus dessous, je comprends plus rien à part toi avec moi… Je crois que tant qu'on ne l'aura pas fait, je serais incapable de penser à autre chose, dit-il tout en se déshabillant pour corriger sa bévue. L'homme du détourner les yeux pour ne pas se laisser aller à la folle envie d'arracher tous les habits de Stiles, d'autant que son odeur était un appel qui s'était diffusé plus largement au moment ou il avait fait glisser le linge sur sa peau.

— Dépêchons-nous d'aller chez moi, parce que je crois que je ne suis pas dans un autre état que toi… murmura Derek dont le regard se fit soudainement ténébreux.

Cet échange les replongea immédiatement dans la fièvre du désir et ils se rejoignirent pour s'enlacer sans tarder, se volant de nouvelles caresses, d'ardents baisers. Ce fût Stiles qui eut cette fois-ci la force d'interrompre le cours des événements et il se recula d'un pas maladroit, comme si la distance qu'il mettait ainsi entre eux était suffisante pour atténuer le magnétisme qui les poussait irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre. Il fit signe à Derek pour lui indiquer le chemin à suivre et celui-ci tituba jusqu'à la sortie usuelle de la pièce, ne se retournant pas afin de ne pas être tenté de kidnapper son hôte et de lui faire subir toute la hardiesse de ses envies, là, maintenant.

Stiles le suivit, admirant au passage le dos musculeux de son amant, ses fesses rebondies. Il se laissa porter par des pensées polissonnes qui ravivaient toujours plus son envie de fusionner avec le loup-garou. Venu le faire sortir de sa réclusion de la façon la plus inattendue qui soit, l'homme était maintenant son seul point d'ancrage dans la réalité, jamais il ne s'était senti à ce point grisé, même après avoir bu un bon litre de Vodka. Il fallait dire qu'avec un foie de polonais, il résistait plutôt bien à l'alcool et que Derek était une source d'ivresse bien plus affriolante.

Focalisé sur son partenaire qui ouvrait la marche, Stiles ferma la porte de sa chambre sans se retourner. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait éprouvé de négatif ces dernières semaines s'était évaporé sans crier gare et il ne ressentait plus qu'une joie indicible qui guidait ses intuitions d'une façon presque aveuglante. Derek et lui sortirent rapidement de la maison des Stilinski, faisant montre d'une distance destinée à les préserver des effusions. Pourtant, quand bien même ils adopteraient un comportement qui ne suggérait pas la complicité, un œil avisé aurait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose clochait.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Derek, garée un peu plus loin dans une rue adjacente. Le lycanthrope maintenait un éloignement sécuritaire vis-à-vis de Stiles et cela lui coûtait vraiment. Son faciès montrait une contrariété qui aurait pu passer pour le désagrément d'une compagnie qu'il n'avait pas souhaité, mais en vérité, il se concentrait pour rester lucide, pour maintenir l'illusion du contrôle. Son humain était si loin de sa peau, il avait l'impression que tout son corps criait son absence avec caprice alors que le garçon n'était qu'à une distance raisonnable de lui, piétinant maladroitement pour rester à la même allure que le lycaon et surtout, cacher son excitation toujours plus forte.


	5. Sombre pressentiments

**Note de l'auteur**

Bonjour à tous!

Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait du bien. J'ai eut du mal à organiser mes idées mais je crois que je sais où je me dirige désormais pour la suite de cette histoire. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçut. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez! Bien à vous et bonne lecture! ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II : La mort dans l'âme<strong>

**Chapitre 5 : Sombres pressentiments**

Cela faisait une heure que la nuit était tombée quand le shérif rentra enfin chez lui. La maison était désespérément silencieuse et aucune lumière ne venait témoigner de la présence de son fils. Le quinquagénaire avait l'habitude que Stiles sorte la nuit, mais ces derniers temps, il n'était pas rassuré quant à son comportement. Le caractère naturellement survolté et enjoué de l'adolescent avait laissé place à une attitude solitaire qui était source d'inquiétude pour l'homme. La veille, il avait essayé de stimuler sa curiosité innée en lui parlant des détails d'une affaire sur laquelle il travaillait actuellement, mais son garçon s'était montré vaguement intéressé, lui répondant plus par politesse que par réelle envie de s'investir dans la discussion que son père essayait d'établir entre eux.

Si le shérif ne voulait pas faire ingérence dans les affaires de son fiston, il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser s'enfermer dans une mélancolie qui risquait de le faire sombrer dans l'échec. Même s'il n'était pas super psychologue, il n'était pas sans savoir que l'adolescence était une période fragile où l'on était susceptible de saborder notre futur, pour ce qui semblerait être dans bien des années, des futilités. Combien de ses propres camarades avait-il vu emprunter des chemins accidentés simplement parce qu'il y avait derrière, une tristesse, une révolte ou tout autre sentiment d'incompréhension, d'injustice ? Le gardien de la paix n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et s'il n'était pas à l'aise avec son rôle d'éducateur, il se souvenait de sa jeunesse et des déboires qu'il avait vécus en ce temps là. Il ne souhaitait pas que son rejeton n'ait personne à qui parler comme cela avait été le cas pour lui.

Il alluma les luminaires du salon et se débarrassa de ses affaires de travail avec l'intention de se décapsuler une bière pour la boire devant une émission banale du câble et ainsi se détendre de cette harassante journée de travail. Son faciès n'exprimait pourtant aucune joie à cette idée et ses pensées étaient sans conteste rivées sur le comportement alarmant de son fils. Quand il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur, il réalisa qu'il avait vu la vielle jeep garée dans la rue, peut-être que Stiles n'était pas sortit en définitive, ce qui serait en adéquation avec la réclusion qu'il s'imposait ces derniers jours. Il referma le frigo sans prendre sa bière et décida subitement d'aller voir si son fils s'abrutissait encore devant son écran d'ordinateur.

Quand il arriva à l'étage, il ne vit aucune lumière filtrer par l'encadrement de la porte close de la chambre de Stiles. Soit il dormait, soit il était sorti. La première hypothèse à laquelle il avait pensé fit sourire le Shérif. Son garçon n'était pas du genre à se coucher au crépuscule et avait tendance au contraire, à étirer ses heures d'éveil jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Le garnement s'était donc décidé à s'extraire de sa retraite pour aller retrouver ses amis. Un sourire aux lèvres, l'homme allait faire demi-tour quand il lui vint l'idée saugrenue de profiter de l'absence présumée de l'adolescent, pour enquêter sur son comportement. Peut-être qu'il avait laissé dans son antre privé, des indices des raisons qui le tourmentaient.

Il allait pénétrer dans la pièce de Stiles quand la sonnette de la maison retentit. Il lâcha la poignée de la porte, et, dans l'interrogation d'un froncement de sourcil noyé d'ombres, John s'apprêta à redescendre. Qui pouvait bien venir leur rendre visite à cette heure ? Quand il ouvrit la porte de son domicile, le shérif fut surpris de voir Lydia qui paraissait complètement perdue. Il détailla rapidement l'expression de son visage, le regard effaré qu'elle affichait tandis que la panique transparaissait dans chacune de ses respirations. Elle semblait vibrée d'impatience quand le quinquagénaire s'adressa précipitamment à elle.

— Qui est-ce que ça concerne Lydia ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas Stiles ? demanda-t-il sérieusement, son cœur s'accélérant dans la peur. La jeune femme essaya de parler, mais les mots restèrent prisonniers de sa gorge nouée. Elle paraissait complètement ailleurs, en état de choc, ce qui eut pour effet de confirmer l'affolante inquiétude qui avait germé dans le corps du Shérif.

— Entre, tu vas m'expliquer, je veux tout savoir, le moindre détail a son importance… fit nerveusement l'homme de loi tout en invitant l'adolescente à rapidement le suivre. La rouquine agissait bizarrement et elle pénétra la demeure des Stilinski avec une étrange réserve, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici. John la guida avec prévenance vers le salon et lui proposa de s'assoir sur le canapé avant de lui-même prendre place sur la table basse en face.

— Parle, dit moi ce qu'il se passe, tu sais que je te fais confiance…, commença le shérif se montrant plus assuré qu'il ne l'était. Son cœur ne cessait de sonner l'alarme dans tout son être et il avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé finalement, que le comportement de Stiles n'avait rien avoir avec une quelconque peine de cœur. Il posa une main rassurante sur la cuisse de Lydia, l'enjoignant par ce geste à expliquer les raisons de sa venue.

La jeune femme replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et posa des yeux incertains sur son vis-à-vis. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait de se précipiter ici. Elle avait juste suivi les impulsions de son intuition, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle avait l'impression qu'elle alarmait le shérif peut-être à tord. Elle aurait dû aller voir Scott, mais il ne lui avait pas répondu et elle avait eu le sentiment qu'il fallait agir vite. Ses pouvoirs de Banshee ne procédaient pas d'une science exacte et les messages qu'elle percevait dans les courants du présent pouvaient être soumis à de multiples interprétations, quand bien même elles seraient toujours annonciatrices de morts. Elle se racla la gorge et tricota nerveusement ses doigts, s'abîmant dans le doute alors qu'elle se préparait à commencer son récit.

— J'étais dans mon lit à feuilleter mon album photo et à écouter de la musique… quand j'ai tourné l'une des pages, une photographie s'est échappée de son emplacement et est tombée sur mon tapis. Le son de sa chute s'est répercuté en moi et je n'ai plus rien entendu d'autre que cet écho assourdissant. J'ai alors retiré mes écouteurs et me suis assise sur le rebord de mon matelas pour ramasser l'image, sauf que quand je l'ai étudié, quelque chose… quelque chose s'est produit. Stiles était dessus, mais… mais je ne le reconnaissais pas. Il disparaissait et réapparaissait… c'était comme… comme s'il clignotait et… Derek… il… il apparaissait à sa place…, raconta-t-elle, se mangeant la lèvre inférieure avec embarras.

—Hale va tuer mon Stiles, c'est ça que tu essaies de me dire ? l'interrogea froidement le shérif, enclin à une sourde hargne qu'il peinait à contenir. Lydia se sentit mal instantanément.

— Non, non… ça ne peut-être aussi évident, Derek agit comme un protecteur pour la meute. Non ce n'est pas ça… il ne va pas tuer Stiles… il n'y a aucune raison qu'il le fasse… et ce n'est pas un… il n'est pas un meurtrier. Je… je ne peux pas croire ça, finit-elle par avouer, jetant le trouble dans l'atmosphère. Au contraire, j'envisage que la menace pèse en fin de compte sur eux deux, qu'ils vont peut-être périr… ensemble…, ajouta-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

— As-tu prévenu Scott ? questionna vivement l'homme qui s'affolait davantage. La jeune femme secoua légèrement sa tête en signe d'approbation, mais son regard se nappa dans l'impuissance.

— Je lui ais laissé un message, mais il ne m'a pas rappelé. En fait, j'ai essayé de contacter les principaux concernés, mais personne ne m'a répondu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire… se justifia Lydia, incapable d'éteindre la tension qui avait investi ses muscles.

Le quinquagénaire se leva alors précipitamment et alla fouiller dans son blouson pour en ressortir son téléphone. Il navigua rapidement dans l'interface tactile de l'appareil et le posa ensuite sur son oreille gauche, montrant les signes d'une impatience palpable. Ça sonnait, mais il su tout de suite que Stiles ne répondrait pas, une ritournelle étouffée s'était mise en route dans la chambre de son fils. Il raccrocha et rangea l'appareil. Maudit adolescent ! Cela valait bien la peine qu'il ait un portable si c'était pour l'oublier à la maison, chose qui ne lui arrivait que rarement, pour ainsi dire, jamais. La panique devint plus poignante et compressa l'estomac de l'homme qui se retourna vers une Lydia apeurée.

— Est-ce que je peux aller dans sa chambre, peut-être que des objets ou je ne sais quoi pourront me donner des indices supplémentaires ? requit l'adolescente, tentant de se montrer assez convaincante pour calmer le stress qui émanait de son interlocuteur.

L'homme répondit silencieusement par l'affirmatif, s'efforçant de demeurer calme malgré le flot d'appréhensions qui l'envahissait. Lydia ne se fit pas priée et prit tout de suite la direction des escaliers, se précipita plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité afin de grimper à l'étage. Le shérif lui emboîta le pas et lorsque la jeune femme pénétra dans l'antre de son ami, une sensation étrange s'insinua en elle. L'adolescente ne chercha même pas à allumer la lumière et ce fut à John qu'il incomba d'éclairer les lieux. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et observa attentivement la banshee tout en se surprenant à penser qu'il régnait ici une drôle d'odeur, s'était presque suffoquant.

— Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose ? sollicita nerveusement le shérif qui constatait les changements qui s'opéraient dans le comportement de Lydia. La rouquine lui fit savoir que non, mais elle continuait cependant de scruter la pièce. Elle avait la certitude que l'endroit regorgeait de réponses, mais elle ne parvenait pas à capter quoi que ce soit de plus.

— C'est quoi sur le siège ? voulut savoir l'homme qui s'était immédiatement saisi du vêtement qui recouvrait le dossier. Ce n'est pas à Stiles, dit-il alors qu'il était parvenu à recueillir l'attention de la banshee. Celle-ci n'eut pas besoin de détailler le blouson pour le reconnaître.

— C'est la veste en cuir de Derek… il était donc là cet après-midi. Je ne l'imagine pas l'oublier intentionnellement, ils ont du partir rapidement. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils n'ont prévenu personne, surtout s'ils travaillaient ensemble sur une affaire délicate, pensa la jeune femme à haute voix. Elle voulut se saisir de l'habit que tendait l'homme, incrédule, mais le frottement du cuir sur lui-même déclencha une nouvelle sensation en elle. Elle entendit des murmures, des rires complices et des cris entremêlés… Elle jeta un regard perplexe au Shérif qui était dans l'attente d'une révélation catastrophique.

— Ils sont ensemble… et confiants. Il va pourtant leur arriver quelque chose… je le pressens, murmura-t-elle tout en prenant le blouson en cuir des mains du shérif, s'attendant à ce qu'une vague d'intuition naisse dans le son spécifique qu'il faisait. Rien ne se produisit, mais Lydia eut tout de même la curiosité de fouiller les poches du vêtement. Le shérif essayait de chercher des indices ailleurs, toujours incommodé par cette fragrance aux relents musqués qui imbibait la chambre de son fils.

— Comment sais-tu que c'est pour cette nuit ? demanda-t-il, sceptique, alors qu'il s'était décidé à s'installer au bureau pour allumer l'ordinateur qui trônait dessus. La jeune femme répondit machinalement :

— « Vision un soir de lune noire, issue sans espoir », c'est un aphorisme qui signifie littéralement que l'on ne peut pas empêcher ce qui peut advenir en ce jour si particulier du cycle lunaire, dit-elle précautionneusement tout en observant le dos du shérif qui s'affaissait peu à peu. Le portable de Derek était dans sa poche, nous n'avons aucun moyen de les contacter, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle cherchait à détourner les pensées du quinquagénaire. Elle était consciente qu'elle ne le rassurait pas et se sentit male à l'idée d'être l'annonciatrice d'un futur désastre dans leurs vies.

Une main sur sa bouche, John fit machinalement jouer les doigts de celle qui était laissée libre sur le plateau du bureau, attendant que l'ordinateur soit enfin utilisable. Il ne trouvait aucun réconfort dans le dicton dont la rouquine avait usé pour justifiée sa certitude et il avait beau le tourner en boucle dans ses pensées, il ne parvenait pas à se résigner à la possibilité de perdre Stiles. Dans quel pétrin son impulsif de fils s'était-il encore fourré ? Quelle menace allait-il affronter cette nuit qui justifiait la protection d'un lycanthrope aux pouvoirs surnaturels ? Si Hale allait lui aussi mourir en combattant ce danger, pourraient-ils réellement faire quelque chose alors qu'ils n'étaient que de simples humains ? Les questions se succédaient et aucune autre réponse que la peur et l'angoisse ne parvinrent jusqu'à lui.

Lydia se sentit chanceler, le bruit ténu des doigts de l'homme qui venaient percutés un à un la surface plane qui absorbait sourdement les chocs, devint obsédant. C'était comme des roulements de tambours qui s'appesantissaient dans ses sensations et lui transmettaient cette impression nauséeuse. Il fallait qu'elle s'assoie et elle recula maladroitement vers le lit de son ami pour y poser à l'aveuglette, son derrière rebondit. Son poids sur le matelas, le son des ressorts qui vibraient, les frictions du tissu, tout était amplifié dans son esprit, sans compter ce roulement de tambour qui était comme le décompte d'une minuterie arrivant à son terme. L'adolescente entendit de nouveau les murmures et se concentra dessus.

C'était une dispute, pourtant elle n'était pas violente, il y avait eu là, colères, tristesses partagées et réconforts, elle le ressentait. Les rires revinrent, se répercutant dans ses pensées et elle reconnu enfin leurs tonalités. Stiles et Derek complices, c'étaient aussi absurde à imaginer qu'un Peter Hall saint d'esprit. Pourtant, elle pouvait distinctement les entendre rire de concert, se chuchotant d'autres idées inintelligibles, mais qui nourrissaient de nouveaux esclaffements. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient… qu'ils étaient intimes. Elle écarquilla les yeux à cette pensée et se releva d'un bond. Ne pouvant que présumer de sa folie, elle se dirigea vers le shérif qui était dans l'explorateur du système d'exploitation de l'ordinateur, et se pencha sur son épaule pour voir où il en était dans ses propres investigations.

— Je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche, ragea l'homme, c'est une perte de temps… Tu comprends quelque chose à sa façon de ranger ses dossiers ? questionna le shérif se retournant vers elle et l'obligeant ainsi à se redresser.

— Il faudrait que vous alliez dans les propriétés d'affichage et que vous cochiez l'option : faire apparaître les fichiers cachés. Si Stiles a des secrets dans son disque dur, il s'est surement prémuni pour les rendre invisibles, débita Lydia qui se sentait manifestement de moins en moins à l'aise. Elle faisait irruption dans la maison de son ami et allait jusqu'à fourrer son nez dans les coulisses de sa vie privée. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, incapable de regarder le shérif en face. Celui-ci se releva et laissa sa place à l'adolescente.

— Tu t'en sortiras certainement mieux que moi, lui avoua-t-il non sans une certaine austérité dans son regard azuréen. La sévérité qu'il adoptait n'était là que pour dissimuler son anxiété grandissante et il ne savait pas si cela servait à grand-chose. La jeune fille dut se persuader que c'était pour la bonne cause et prit place devant l'ordinateur avec une pondération qui agaça l'homme. Il ne lui fit pas subir son ressentiment pour autant et observa ses manipulations dans l'interface informatique. Au bout de quelques secondes, Lydia commença à commenter ses manœuvres :

— J'ai trouvé un dossier intitulé : Divagations d'un fou. Je rentre dedans, ajouta-t-elle pour se rassurer du bien fondé de ses agissements. Il y a toute une liste de textes datés… c'est bizarre, ça ne ressemble tellement pas à Stiles de tenir une sorte de… journal intime… je vais les trier pour voir s'il y en a un récent. Bingo, celui-là a été enregistré ce matin. Voyons voir, fit-elle d'une voix éteinte alors qu'elle cliquait sur le premier document de la liste afin de l'ouvrir.

— Qu'est ce que c'est, pourquoi il y a cette fenêtre avec un cadenas qui est apparue devant l'autre, tu peux t'en débarrasser ? questionna John, s'intéressant pour la première fois et avec autant d'intensité, aux arcanes de l'informatique.

— Stiles a protégé son texte avec un mot de passe, si nous ne le découvrons pas il faudra que je télécharge un casseur de code, expliqua Lydia avant de faire face au shérif. C'est illégal, mais ça ne prend pas trop de temps quand on… quand on sait ce qu'on fait, ajouta-t-elle confuse. C'est qu'elle était en train de dire implicitement au shérif qu'elle avait des notions de cracking. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et l'enjoignit silencieusement de continuer.

— J'ai essayé le prénom de votre femme, mais ça ne fonctionne pas… paraphrasa l'adolescente avant d'inscrire une nouvelle tentative au clavier.

— Tu as réussi ! s'exclama John, enclin à une excitation décalée par rapport à la situation. Lydia se retourna une nouvelle fois, se montrant peu sure de ce qu'elle allait dire.

— Le mot de passe était : DEREK, intervint-elle avec appréhension. Si nous lisions, peut-être que ce que l'on souhaite savoir se trouve dans cet écrit… l'invita-t-elle comme si elle cherchait à noyer le poisson. Le shérif lui fit un signe d'assentiment.

_Je me souviens de tout, tout ce que j'ai fait quand le nogitsune utilisait mon corps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'il a choisi pour hôte, je suppose que mon esprit chaotique et mon lien avec le nemeton étaient suffisants pour justifier sa décision (peut-être le hasard de mon électrocution aussi), mais finalement, ça n'a pas d'importance, à cause de lui j'ai fait des choses horribles et maintenant, je dois apprendre à vivre avec. La seule personne qui m'empêche de sombrer dans le malheur c'est toi, étrangement tu m'apaises. Tu me permets de penser à autre chose et je passe mon temps à m'accrocher à l'idée de notre proximité pour ne plus ressentir ce mal qui me ronge. Pourtant, je souffre quand même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te souhaite comme exutoire, peut-être parce que je te comprends mieux maintenant._

_Tu te sens responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ta famille, et je me sens coupable de la mort de mes amis. Nous sommes liés dans le chagrin, mais tu ne le vois pas, tu me fuis et t'enfuis loin de moi et je n'arrive pas à te retenir. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est pleurer en silence, me rappeler que tu me détestes et que j'ai été cette pourriture de nogitsune qui a mis notre ville à feu et à sang. J'aimerais que tu m'apprennes à être aussi calme que toi, à ne pas paniquer dès que des résurgences s'imposent à mon esprit quand j'essaie de m'endormir. Comment continuer à vivre ? Toi tu le sais, même si cela ne te rend pas plus heureux, tu trouves en toi la force de tenir. _

_J'ai quitté Malia la semaine dernière, je l'ai envoyé balader et je n'arrive plus à me regarder en face. Son visage s'est durci dans la douleur et elle s'est montrée rageuse, mais elle n'a rien tenté contre moi, elle est simplement sortie par la fenêtre pour disparaître dans la rue. Pourquoi je lui ai fait ça alors qu'elle a tant besoin de soutien en ce moment ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vu la folie de son vrai père à l'œuvre alors qu'elle tentait de se reconstruire une vie, une famille ? Est-ce que je devrais aller la voir et la laisser me déchiqueter ?_

_Je suis une ordure, mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et rester avec elle à jouer la comédie du bonheur alors que je suis obsédé par son cousin. Qu'est-ce qui aurait été pire au final ? Je n'en sais rien, je n'arrive pas à te faire sortir de ma tête, de mes pensées, c'est de la pure folie. J'ai tellement honte, je me sens vraiment en dessous de tout. Quand je cherche sur les forums, je lis des trucs encore plus scabreux sur la possession, mais ça ne me rend pas moins coupable pour autant, ça ne change rien à ce que je vis, rien du tout._

_J'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, que tu te fasses attaquer et que tu meurs devant moi, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'ai tellement eu mal la fois où j'ai cru à ta fin, j'en fais encore des cauchemars. Je me réveille en sursaut et comme si tu n'étais plus de ce monde, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que c'est de ma faute ? A chaque chose que j'entreprends, je me dis : « Qu'en penserait Derek ? Ça le mettrait hors de lui… » Et je ne le fais plus de peur de contrarier l'image que j'ai de toi. Pourquoi t'es rentré dans ma tête ? Est-ce que j'ai complètement pété les plombs pour m'accrocher à ton ombre comme une pauvre midinette sans cervelle, complètement hystérique !_

_Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un de tendre au fond de ton cœur, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux au moment ou tu allais t'éteindre. Je voulais rester avec toi, mais tu voulais rester avec cette pouffiasse… Je t'en veux comme il n'est pas permis d'en vouloir à quelqu'un et je m'en veux ensuite pour ça, je me maudis d'espérer ton mal alors que je souffre rien qu'à l'idée que tu disparaisses. Bordel, je crois que je t'aime, je crois que c'est un gros, un grave, un énorme problème dans ma vie._

_Même si toi et moi avons tous les deux perdu énormément, ça ne nous rapproche pas pour autant, tu ne m'adoptes pas alors que tu as une place si importante dans mon existence. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te montrer que je te comprends, que tu comptes pour moi, même si je ne peux m'empêcher d'être sarcastique et con quand je suis avec toi. Je me morfonds dans ma bêtise alors qu'il y a certainement d'autres problèmes plus graves à résoudre. Je n'ai pourtant plus la force d'oublier ce que je ressens pour me perdre dans des enquêtes où mes proches risquent de mourir, peut-être par ma faute. _

_Oh, j'ai été un salaud avec Scott alors que lui, il voulait m'aider, je me suis transformé en faux frère… Putain, je suis fichu, je crois que je t'aime à en perdre la raison jusqu'à tout briser autour de moi, à en mourir de solitude._

Quand Lydia eut fini le courrier, elle détourna son regard voilé de tristesse de l'écran pour observer le faciès contrit du shérif qui continuait laborieusement sa lecture. Elle était désolée pour ce qu'il découvrait, mais l'était encore plus pour son ami qui n'avait réussi à se confier qu'à un une page blanche. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir pénétré dans le cœur de Stiles, d'avoir trouvé le mot de passe qui permettait l'accès à cette succession d'aveux silencieux. Pourtant, elle se rendait compte du désespoir qui faisait rage dans les invisibles tréfonds de l'hyperactif.

Le quinquagénaire ne pouvait plus parler et quand il revint à la réalité, quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il avait gardé le silence avec Stiles, croyant naïvement que l'adolescent se confierait en temps voulus, et maintenant qu'il connaissait le fond du problème, il se dit que son garçon n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de se terrer dans le mutisme. Il n'y connaissait rien à toutes ces histoires de surnaturel et il n'aurait jamais accepté que son fils lui annonce qu'il était amoureux de Derek Hall. Le pressentiment de Lydia était désormais devenu une sentence, le résultat de son échec en tant que père. Il avait mis des tabous entre lui et son garçon, comment pouvait-il espérer qu'il lui confie ses tourments après cela ?

— Derek est venu à Stiles, ils se sont dit des vérités difficiles ici, ils ont pleuré leur malheur ensemble, je les ai entendus. L'odeur dit autre chose aussi… Maintenant ils rient et bientôt ils… ils crieront, débita Lydia, complètement bouleversée. Elle faisait les cent pas dans le dos du shérif et celui-ci, électrique, sortit de la chambre sans plus tarder.


	6. Guerre intestine

**Note de l'auteur**

Bonjour à tous le fan de Sterek!

Voilà le derniers chapitre, chaudement sortit du four de mon imagination en ébullition ! Il m'a donné du fil à retordre, j'espère que ça ne se sentira pas de trop à la lecture! A la prochaine, et si vous avez un peu de temps, faites moi part de vos impressions. Amusez vous bien!

PS: Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment touché et à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur le site, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre en privé. Cela aurait été pratique plutôt que d'user de cet espace destiné à l'édition de fictions plus qu'à la discussion... Je prendrais le temps de répondre à vos questions personnelles dans une dernière page à la fin de cette histoire. Enfin, encore merci à tous! Bye!

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II : La mort dans l'âme<strong>

**Chapitre 6 : Guerre intestine**

Éclairé par quelques lampadaires environnants, Scott McCall s'était assis sur le banc décharné d'une rue banale, faisant fi de cette pluie d'été qu'aucun vent ne venait perturber. Dans son apparente immobilité, le jeune ne semblait pas se soucier d'être trempé jusqu'aux os, acceptant les incommodités de cette averse nocturne qui rafraichissait son corps bouillant d'une hargne de plus en plus difficile à entraver. Il lui fallait faire preuve de toute sa concentration pour retenir l'Alpha qui vibrait dans ses muscles meurtris de tensions, pour empêcher le monstre en lui de s'échapper encore et rétablir la loi du plus fort. Des envies d'horreur hantaient ses pensées depuis des heures, et s'il refusait d'explorer les atrocités que son instinct de lycanthrope instillait dans son psychisme, il n'en demeurait pas moins avide de sang. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé un sentiment de contrariété aussi intense, une impression de trahison plus violente, c'était comme si tous les événements s'étaient ligués contre lui dans l'impensable, pour faire naître un inadmissible chaos dans son esprit malade.

Les yeux clos, le lycaon ne parvenait plus à réfréner totalement sa nature bestiale et il n'y avait que la douleur de ses griffes triturant les tendres chairs de ses paumes, pour endiguer sa transmutation. Des filets vermeils s'écoulaient de ses poings serrés, fuyaient vers le sol pour se diluer dans les eaux polluées qui continuaient de s'échouer lourdement dans ses alentours, mais rien ne s'apaisait dans le cœur du garçon. Scott prit une longue inspiration afin de dompter l'animal qui s'enrageait plus brutalement en lui chaque seconde, cherchant à prendre le dessus, à lui infliger les affres d'une lutte intérieure qu'il savait perdue d'avance. C'était pire qu'un jour de pleine lune, pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu depuis qu'il était un loup-garou et sa volonté, entachée de ressentiments, ne servirait bientôt plus à rien d'autre qu'à essayer de ne pas perdre totalement conscience.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent dans un irréfrénable mouvement d'agressivité, découvrant l'incandescence de ses iris rougeoyants qui exprimaient une haine alarmante. Scott sentait son corps réagir à l'instinct féroce qui réclamait le pouvoir en son sein, mais il n'était pas prêt à lâcher prise une nouvelle fois sans se combattre. Il ne succomberait pas aux caprices de son loup, pas là, en pleine ville, où il risquait de blesser quelqu'un voir pire, de tuer. Il fallait qu'il s'immerge dans d'agréables méditations, qu'il se laisse porter par des idées rassurantes, qu'il offre son visage à la pluie battante, espérant qu'elle délaverait le mal qui le rongeait vicieusement. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, rien ne persistait suffisamment longtemps dans sa psyché pour qu'il puisse s'y accrocher ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Même la projection mentale de Kira ne parvenait plus à faire office d'ancrage à son humanité.

Scott avait la sensation de se noyer dans une colère abyssale qui aspirait le moindre souffle d'espoir qu'il tentait d'aviver. Le monstre qui sommeillait en lui ne voulait plus rester dans l'ombre, mais l'adolescent refusait de lui céder du terrain, ce qui était la source d'un tiraillement des plus épouvantables à encaisser. Il luttait avec acharnement, tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait entendu, aux odeurs qu'il avait perçues, à cette situation inimaginable qui lui avait explosé en pleine face voilà maintenant quelques heures. Il avait essayé de ne pas juger, de ne pas se sentir blessé par ce qu'il avait découvert, mais c'était peine perdue. Ses sens d'alpha l'avaient guidé vers une trouvaille qui ressemblait désormais à une menace accidentelle et il ne savait plus comment faire pour empêcher son instinct de prendre la suprématie sur ses décisions.

Sa résistance à la transformation avait commencé un peu plus tôt dans la journée alors que Scott regardait une émission de téléréalité vraiment niaise. Cela l'avait pris sans prévenir, et il n'avait pas eu la capacité de résister à l'appel alarmant qui s'était insidieusement diffusé dans ses veines. Depuis que son meilleur ami le repoussait, rejetait son soutien, l'adolescent aux traits hispaniques comblait ses journées de séances télévisuelles, grâce auxquelles il parvenait à oublier le temps et l'ennuie. Sa tendre Kira était partie au Japon avec sa famille, dans une sorte de voyage initiatique qui lui permettrait de mieux saisir les bases sur lesquelles reposait sa nature de Kitsune et Stiles boudait pour des raisons qu'il n'était pas prêt à divulguer, même à son frère de cœur.

Le lycaon le prenait très mal, mais il essayait de se persuader que ce n'était qu'une passade et dès que son ami aurait fait le tour de son problème, il lui confierait ce qui lui arrivait. Liam aurait pu être une sorte de salut dans cette situation, car Scott aurait trouvé matière à occuper son temps pour le former. Mais les parents de son bêta l'avaient envoyé en colonie, dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un camp militaire qu'à un centre de vacances. Enfin, cela faisait des jours qu'il se languissait avec la même vitalité qu'un rat mourant, et c'était dans cet état d'esprit, affalé sur son canapé, que le jeune MCCall ressentit les premiers symptômes de ce qui allait être son enfer du jour. Les sons provenant de la télévision étaient devenus un babillage incompréhensible qui ne parvenait plus à faire omettre son ressentiment à l'adolescent et sans qu'il n'y fût préparé, son loup se manifesta. Scott s'entendit grogner de contrariété et ressentit la douloureuse sensation de ses griffes qui grandissaient contre son gré.

Quelque chose le mettait en alerte et il ne pouvait pas poser de mots pour tenter de décrire la désagréable sensation qui se glissait dans ses entrailles, venait perturber son habituel contrôle. Il se leva d'un bond, décida subitement d'éteindre l'écran sur lequel s'agitaient ces images inintéressantes au possible. Il fallait qu'il aille courir, oui cela lui ferait du bien de se dépenser un peu, d'autant qu'il ne s'entrainait plus avec la meute depuis que Malia avait annoncé sa rupture avec l'hyperactif. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Stiles, mais l'hyperactif refusait d'expliquer ce qui se tramait dans son esprit, pire, il se coupait de tout et pas un membre de la meute n'était parvenu à faire sortir de son antre, le diablotin au cœur tendre.

En désespoir de cause, Scott avait demandé hier à Derek de faire quelque chose. Peut-être que l'adulte parviendrait à des résultats là où tous les adolescents avaient échoué. Tous étaient revenus blessés par le comportement de leur ami, Malia la première. Depuis, elle s'était enfermée dans un mutisme déconcertant et elle aussi ne voulait plus voir personne désormais. Certainement que le plus mature d'entre eux saurait dénouer les tensions de jeunesse qui s'étaient insidieusement installées entre les membres de la meute. Cette dernière ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais aussi mal portée, même avec toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû affronter ensemble. Stiles défaillait dans sa solitude et sa morosité déstabilisait, menaçait l'harmonie du groupe, d'une manière complètement inattendue.

Derek avait promis qu'il irait voir le fils du shérif et essaierait d'arranger les choses. Cela avait soulagé l'Alpha, toutefois, Scott n'était plus autant rassuré et alors qu'il se préparait rapidement afin d'aller se défouler, il sentait qu'il allait être difficile de calmer son loup qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant en son sein. Dès qu'il fut prêt, le garçon sortit de chez lui et ferma rapidement la porte de son domicile, pour s'élancer à toute berzingue dans la rue. Il ne voulait plus penser, ne plus ressentir cette oppression intérieure qui le tiraillait, comme s'il était coupable de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se produire dans la meute dont il était censé être le guide avisé.

Le fils MCCall courut pendant près de trente minutes, ne regardant pas où il allait. La seule chose qui importait alors était cet essoufflement qu'il souhaitait ressentir, mais qui tardait à venir. Son endurance était exceptionnelle, plus encore depuis qu'il était devenu un alpha, et alors qu'il sautait pour éviter une racine, Scott décida que tout cela ne servait strictement à rien. Il s'arrêta pour constater qu'il était en plein milieu de la forêt et qu'il était toute griffe dehors. Il ne savait pas par quel chemin il était arrivé là, et son air préoccupé n'était pourtant pas en lien avec ce constat qu'il fit machinalement. Ses pensées suivaient principalement les souvenirs de son ami, un certain hyperactif avec qui il avait vécu les expériences les plus bouleversantes de son existence, son frère qui l'avait tant de fois inspiré, son ami qui ne désirait plus le voir…

La douleur était tellement prenante qu'il ne parvenait plus à dévier les furieuses pulsions du loup qui écumait sa rage dans ses entrailles. Scott ne comprenait pas pourquoi toute cette histoire le mettait dans un état tel qu'il n'était plus en mesure d'imposer la régence de sa conscience, sur son être qui s'écorchait dans sa double nature. Il capitula et laissa son corps subir une transformation partielle pour reprendre sa course folle, une fureur nouvelle guidant sa hasardeuse progression. Le jeune Lycaon cavala pendant plusieurs heures et se perdit dans les aventureux méandres de la forêt jusqu'à arriver à cet endroit familier, ce lieu si spécial dans le déroulement de son histoire. Le crépuscule s'attardait dans ses environs et l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il était là où il avait reçu la morsure qui avait changé le cours de son existence. Il se troubla et reprit immédiatement forme humaine.

Que lui arrivait-il, pour quelle raison revenait-il ici, après tant d'années ? Complètement déboussolé, Scott se surprit à revisiter la réminiscence de sa rencontre avec celui qui était devenu une sorte de mentor pour lui. La brutale évocation de Derek Hale dans le paysage incertain de ses idées déclencha l'absurde expression d'une haine que la rivalité guidait dans l'invraisemblable. Le jeune sentit des fendillements s'opérer tout le long des fragiles parois de sa raison, c'était comme une écorchure sur son cœur naïf, l'irrépressible formulation des souffrances que sa condition d'alpha l'obligeait à vivre. Il ne s'expliqua pas l'atrocité des envies que lui inspirait son précieux bêta, mais le loup qui réclamait la suprématie sur ces actes s'acharnait à détruire son image. L'adolescent subissait d'inadmissibles émotions qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer, des fantasmes sordides et glauques, nés de sentiments incompréhensibles pour la face humaine de sa personnalité.

Le lycaon se sentait balloté entre haine et désespoir et il lui était si difficile d'encaisser le supplice qui broyait ses pensées pour noyer ses impressions dans l'abomination, qu'il en vint à souhaiter s'éteindre afin que cela cesse. Il pressait son crâne entre ses mains pour étouffer son martyr, tentait de ralentir sa transmutation, mais rien n'y faisait. Le loup désirait voir couler le sang de Derek, il voulait éparpiller ses entrailles sur les mûrs de son loft, déchiqueter son visage, détruire son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'une purée de chaire méconnaissable. Scott luttait contre l'exécrable exigence de sa bestialité, mais ne réussissait qu'à se figer dans une torture intérieure plus insupportable que tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Sa part d'humanité respectait le fils Hale, il était son ami et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son loup ambitionnait cruellement sa mort. C'était si insoutenable qu'il hurla son désarroi vers le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir et prendre les attraits de la nuit.

Et puis, soudain, Scott abandonna, céda son corps au monstre qui s'excitait en lui. Sa transformation s'opéra et il s'élança de nouveau dans la forêt, se laissa guider par ses sens qui nourrissaient plus encore son besoin de violence. Lorsque l'adolescent reprit conscience d'être, il se trouvait devant le loft de Derek et son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait perdu le contrôle, mais la nuit était bien avancée. L'adolescent était terrifié par ses inclinations meurtrières et le fait de se trouver près du domicile de l'ancien Alpha lui laissait craindre le pire. Son téléphone insistait à vibrer contre sa cuisse alors qu'il livrait bataille contre la folie qui l'avait investi en milieu d'après-midi et continuait de le ronger parcelle par parcelle. Il ne prit pas l'appel qui lui était destiné et commença à se diriger vers l'appartement de son ami, une appréhension de plus en plus forte vibrant dans son estomac noué.

Scott voulait fuir les lieux, mais son loup l'en empêchait, faisait naître le calvaire dans son corps dès qu'il essayait de se dérober. Le jeune se retrouva à escalader malgré lui la façade de l'immeuble qu'il avait observé quelques minutes auparavant et il ne s'arrêta pas avant de se retrouver sur le spacieux balcon qu'il connaissait bien. À l'instant même où il posa un pied sur la terrasse du loft, le fils MCCall sut ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Derek et Stiles étaient à l'intérieur et les sons mêlés de leurs respirations erratiques s'imposaient à ses sens comme une terrible révélation. S'il pouvait sentir les odeurs si particulières du sexe, l'adolescent ressentit le besoin de jeter un œil suspicieux vers l'un des carreaux fumés de la baie vitrée. La confirmation le choqua et il détourna immédiatement le regard, enclin à une honte indescriptible. Il refusait ce qu'il comprenait, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que son meilleur ami et son mentor copulaient ici et il du redoubler de volonté pour museler l'horripilation de son loup.

Les premières gouttes de pluie qui s'échouèrent sur sa face contrite le surprirent, mais donnèrent à Scott la force de contrarier son envie démente de tout briser autour de lui, d'anéantir son bêta qui s'accouplait là sans son autorisation. Il ne sut pas par quel miracle il réussit à s'extirper des lieux, ni comment il faisait pour maintenir son ascendant sur la bête qui triturait son corps dans une hargne de tous les diables. L'adolescent s'échappa à toute vitesse alors qu'il souhaitait faire aveuglément déferler sur ce monde, la force monumentale de sa colère. La présence de Stiles dans la pièce avait dû être suffisante pour retenir l'expression de sa folie, pourtant, Scott le voyait mort désormais, et sa part d'humanité souffrait plus encore les réactions que cette situation déclenchait en lui. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas accepter que l'hyperactif et le loup noir puissent s'aimer et se donner l'un à l'autre ? Ce n'était pas grave en soi et il n'avait jamais éprouvé de dégoût à l'idée que deux hommes puissent faire l'amour ensemble. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il se mette dans cet état, pourquoi son loup l'avait pressenti et réagissait avec autant de colère ?

Scott était perdu et trouva refuge sur un banc alors que la pluie tombait avec plus d'insistance. Voilà comment il avait atterri ici, dans cette ruelle sans identité. Fatigué de livrer cet incessant combat contre lui-même, il n'en pouvait plus et arrivait au bout de ce qu'il était capable de supporter. Il resta là au moins une heure, prostré dans la douleur, retenant les pulsions mortifères qui s'imposaient dans ses pensées. Quand son téléphone vibra de nouveau il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche trempée alors que ses griffes se rétractaient et observa les gouttes d'eau qui s'échouaient sur l'écran luminescent qui affichait la photo de Lydia. Il décrocha machinalement.

— Scott ? demanda une voix féminine légèrement parasitée par la restitution phonique. Le jeune se troubla, il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier de son corps et n'arrivait pas à parler. Il fallut que la jeune femme insiste.

— Où es-tu bordel, ça fait des heures que j'essaie de te joindre ?! On a un problème, Stiles et Derek ont disparu, ils sont en danger…

— Je les ai retrouvés, répondit froidement le lycaon, prenant de cours son amie dont il imaginait aisément le visage étonné. Elle paraissait paniquée et ses inflexions vocales tremblèrent dans l'urgence.

— J'ai eu une intuition Scott, ils risquent leurs vies, il faut que tu les empêches de mettre leur plan à exécution, quel qu'il soit… L'adolescent coupa de nouveau la parole à la Banshee.

— Je ne peux pas Lydia, répondit-il douloureusement, c'est à cause de moi qu'ils sont en danger… je me vois leur faire du mal, j'ai toutes ces horreurs dans ma tête qui me hantent… je les voir mourir sous mes crocs, geignit-il alors qu'il devait lutter pour s'empêcher de succomber aux tambourinements du loup qui s'échinait en lui.

— Qu'as-tu fait… qu'est-ce qui se passe, Scott ? s'affola la jeune femme. Pourquoi voudrais-tu leur faire du mal, ce sont nos amis ? Tu es dehors ? Où es-tu ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'abîmait dans l'impuissance.

— Je suis pas loin du loft… J'arrive plus à me contrôler, ça fait des heures que je me bats avec moi-même… Je suis si fatigué, sanglota-t-il. Mon loup veut les massacrer et je n'arrive plus à savoir si c'est moi où lui qui le désire… pleura-t-il alors, laissant à l'autre bout du fil une Lydia complètement perturbée, figée dans le cauchemar.

— Stiles et Derek… ils… ils sont dans le même lit, sanglota l'adolescent, leur odeur a changé… je ne leur ai encore rien fait, mais le loup en moi veux les détruire… c'est, je ne comprends plus rien… aide-moi Lydia, aide-moi… supplia-t-il, ne retenant plus l'expression de son désarroi. Il y eut un blanc qui sembla durer l'éternité avant que la Banshee digère ces informations et ne reprenne la parole.

— Je suis allée voir le shérif, il est parti il y a cinq minutes et sera bientôt chez Derek. Si tu es dans le coin, ne fais rien, ne bouge pas et attends simplement que le père de Stiles arrive d'accord ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur, espérant qu'elle avait mis suffisamment d'assurance dans sa voix pour convaincre Scott. Le lycaon continuait de pleurer et entendit dans le combiné, la respiration effrayée de la jeune femme.

— Scott dis moi quelque chose, j'ai besoin que tu attendes le shérif. Ne tente rien, je t'en prie tient encore quelques minutes, c'est seulement quelques minutes… Scott… On ira voir Deaton… il saura nous expliquer ce qui t'arrive… Dit moi que tu vas résister encore un peu… argumenta-t-elle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait malgré le choc qu'elle devait encaissée.

— Je vais essayer, répondit faiblement Scott, mettant un terme à la communication sans prévenir.

Il laissa son bras s'échouer le long de son corps et son téléphone lui échappa des mains pour venir se briser sur le bitume inondé. Le garçon était trempé de la tête au pied et paraissait misérable alors que la pluie continuait d'imbiber ses vêtements qui s'égouttaient à n'en plus finir. Ses cheveux plaqués sur sa face pathétique conduisaient des fleuves qui serpentaient le long des formes de son visage, pour se mêler à des flots de larmes indistinctes. Il se leva pour faire quelques pas, mais la torture était telle qu'il ne parvint qu'à tomber à genoux, regard vers le sol. La bête martyrisait tout son être, elle s'endêvait pour le plus grand malheur de Scott qui n'arrivait plus à exister autrement que dans le supplice.

Il avait envie de mourir pour que cela s'arrête enfin, il n'aspirait qu'à oublier tous ces ressentis plus insurmontables les uns que les autres. Alors qu'il rassemblait ce qu'il lui restait de concentration pour pouvoir tenir le coup, Scott sentit le canon froid d'une arme se poser sur son front. Surpris, il essaya de relever la tête, mais l'arme fut appuyée avec plus d'insistance contre sa chaire. La pluie avait brouillé ses sens et, focalisé sur son malheur, le jeune n'avait pas perçu que quelqu'un s'agitait dans ses parages afin d'attendre le moment opportun pour l'achever. Il ne tenta rien, voyant dans cette situation une réponse à une prière qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de formuler. Quand la balle traverserait son cerveau, il serait enfin libre et ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne ou même le désirer.

— Je t'avais prévenu, Alpha, je t'avais dit que j'attendrais ta folie pour te traquer et t'éliminer, dit la voix d'une femme aux accents hispanophones.

— Fais ce que tu as à faire, Chasseuse… rétorqua gravement Scott qui l'avait reconnu sans avoir besoin de la détailler. Un calme nouveau l'investit et l'idée d'être abattu l'apaisait d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible. Araya Clavera eut un rire cynique puis poussa la tête de l'adolescent à l'aide de son arme. Le garçon mettait son destin entre ses mains sans essayer de combattre, cela se passerait plus facilement qu'elle ne l'avait envisagé.

— Tu te rends enfin compte que tu es une créature de l'enfer, il en aura fallu du temps pour que tu prennes conscience de l'affreuse vérité…

— Contente-toi de m'abattre et arrête tes divagations avant que je ne change d'avis et décide de t'étriper dans la rue. J'ai plus la patience pour les interminables monologues de fin, ajouta la future victime, faisant preuve d'un sang-froid auquel la femme ne s'était pas attendue.

— Tu l'auras voulut, déclara la vieille Mexicaine. Elle apprêta son arme, se prépara rapidement à mettre un terme à une vie. Son silence était comme une prière destinée à purifier son âme de l'acte qu'elle allait commettre.

La lumière de phares vint subitement les aveugler et perturber la solennité de l'instant. Une voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux et un homme en sortit promptement, sans essayer de se protéger de la pluie qui continuait à tomber inlassablement. La femme plissa les yeux pour détailler qui pouvait bien venir tandis que Scott s'agaçait de tant d'imprévus. L'intrus s'avança prudemment vers eux et comprit vite qu'il était arrivé sur les lieux d'une scène sacrificielle. Il dégaina son flingue et le pointa vers la petite bonne femme qui était visiblement la menace. Sa voix se fit dure quand il parla.

— Lâcher votre arme tout de suite ! cria-t-il alors que sa cible semblait se montrer coopérative et baissait lentement son revolver. Il s'approcha d'un pas plus assuré vers celui qui avait failli être abattu, gardant son pistolet rivé sur l'agresseur.

— Vous faites une terrible erreur Shérif, une terrible erreur, ne put s'empêcher de commenter la chasseuse, se montrant plus digne qu'elle ne pût l'être en cet instant tendu pour tous. Le garçon commença à s'agiter de frémissements, signe qu'il perdait progressivement le contrôle et la femme redirigea son calibre sur lui alors que l'homme reconnaissait l'adolescent, la stupeur s'inscrivant sur ses traits détrempés.

— Veuillez lâcher votre arme, ne me forcez pas à vous tirer dessus ! L'invectiva le policier tout en se penchant pour essayer de relever le fils de Melissa. Scott eut un grondement menaçant et John se figea en se rendant compte que le meilleur ami de son fils était sous sa forme de loup-garou.

À partir de là, tout se passa très vite. L'homme pressentit que la femme allait tirer malgré sa présence et bouscula Scott au moment où le coup de feu partit. La balle transperça le ventre du shérif qui s'écroula au sol et le Lycanthrope bondit vers Araya qui le tenait dans son viseur. La femme n'eut pas le temps de presser la détente une deuxième fois que son corps était projeté au sol dans une violence inouïe. Quand elle s'écrasa sur la route humide, le bras droit de la Mexicaine fut fracturé et son flingue glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Le lycaon allait se déchaîner sur elle quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Le cœur de sa victime était un affolement qui puait l'échec et l'obligeait à délaisser ses réflexes animaux pour revenir vers une cohérence faite de mots. Il prit conscience que l'homme dont il sentait le sang se diluer sur l'asphalte délavé était le père de Stiles, qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir ce qu'il haïssait et qu'il avait combattu chez Peter, qu'il devait reprendre le pouvoir d'agir en étant son propre chef. Essoufflé, Scott retrouva sa forme humaine non sans difficulté. Il ne savait pas comment il était parvenu à ce résultat sachant tout le mal qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui à empêcher sa folie.

La femme l'observa, un air horrifié déformant sa bouche ridée de colère. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il était possible qu'un loup-garou ait plus de clémence qu'elle. Cela la bouleversa. La pluie submergeait le décor et formait un rideau de parasites, mais l'adolescent réduisit la distance entre eux et s'abaissa vers la chasseuse qui se révulsa dans l'incompréhension de ce qu'il était en train de se produire. Scott obligea la dirigeante du clan Clavera à se remettre debout, la hissant par l'intermédiaire de son bras valide. Il veilla à ce que leurs regards se croisent avant de parler. Ces yeux étaient du rouge des alphas et il se maîtrisait parfaitement. Une vie était en danger par sa faute.

— Il ne suffit pas d'en avoir la forme pour être humain n'est-ce pas ? questionna l'adolescent qui semblait avoir soudainement muri. Tu devrais réfléchir sur ta propre bestialité alors. Maintenant, casse-toi, tueuse et occupe-toi de ton territoire, cracha Scott avec dégoût. La Mexicaine eut une expression de honte, qui se transforma en haine vrillant ses yeux sombres dans lesquels transparaissait une lueur de défi aux éclats pathétiques, tellement mal venue alors que son corps exhalait ses faiblesses.

— Tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir éliminé quand tu en avais l'occasion, ce n'est pas fini MCCall, nous nous reverrons ! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle s'en allait, usant d'une démarche empreinte d'une dignité qu'elle interprétait sans conviction.

— Je te hanterais, car tu sais maintenant que t'es pire qu'un loup-garou, Chasseuse ! T'as fait tes choix en âme et conscience ! Vociféra-t-il alors que la silhouette de la Mexicaine rejoignait les ombres des environs. L'adolescent maîtrisait son loup à la perfection, c'en était presque miraculeux étant donné l'état dans lequel il se trouvait la minute d'avant. Déterminé, il se retourna vers le blessé qui demeurait inconscient et marcha vers lui d'un pas rapide. Il ne paniqua pas et essaya d'évaluer la situation avec sang froid, comme s'il avait acquis en quelques secondes à peine, la force d'une volonté inébranlable. Il ne deviendrait pas comme Petr Hale, l'esclave consentant d'un loup fou furieux, c'était là un choix irrévocable.

Scott s'accroupit dans les flaques d'eau qui s'enrichissaient du sang de la victime, le père de son meilleur ami. Il appliqua ses mains sur la blessure tout en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses autres sens. L'homme était en train de mourir, il fallait qu'il agisse vite s'il désirait le sauver et ses diverses perceptions sensorielles avaient sonné l'alarme dans son esprit qui en faisait la synthèse. Le temps lui semblait s'écouler au ralenti et ses pensées fusaient à une vitesse fulgurante. Jamais Scott ne s'était retrouvé à ce point, en pleine possession de ses moyens, dans cette clarté intérieure, même sous sa forme humaine. Quelque chose s'était métamorphosé en lui au moment où John s'était sacrifié pour épargner sa vie. Tout en continuant de faire pression sur la préoccupante entaille, Scott sortit ses crocs et se pencha vers le coup du shérif. Sans douter une seconde de ce qu'il faisait, il mordit la chair qui s'offrait à lui.


	7. Oui, encore

**Note de l'auteur**

Coucou à tous!

J'espère que vous saurez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre, le lire avec autant de plaisir que j'en ai eut à l'écrire... Et oui, je suis un coquin (rougissement de politesse). Il est un peu plus court, mais son contenu est... enfin, vous verrez. Faites moi savoir si cela vous a plus, un commentaire n'est jamais mal venu!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II : La mort dans l'âme<strong>

**Chapitre 7 : Oui, encore…**

Stiles avait l'impression de flotter dans un océan de béatitude, de ne plus rien reconnaître d'autre que Derek qui entrait dans son corps, oui, encore. Ses perceptions n'étaient plus que plaisirs ravageurs mêlés à des tendresses dont il ne soupçonnait pas la possibilité. Son mâle était si doux, si bon, qu'il en pleurait de joie. Chaque coup de rein était un paradis qui l'essoufflait et dans lequel il désirait se perdre un peu plus. Sa respiration suivait les mouvements de son amant qui s'extirpait lentement de lui, pour replonger ensuite dans son être et y faire fondre son amour. Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'existait sinon tout ces loisibles potentiels qui électrisaient chaque cellule le composant, s'ingéniaient à les faire vibrer dans l'extase. Le soleil avait un autre nom dans les pensées de Stiles, Derek lui redonnait vie, insufflant en lui ses plus belles créations.

Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent passivement, et ses perles chocolat lui offrirent la plus précieuse des visions qui lui ait été donnée d'avoir. Le visage de son homme était tellement paisible alors qu'il pénétrait ses fondements pour y rechercher son oubli. Stiles voulait sa bouche, souhaitait ses lèvres, appelait de tous ses vœux cette langue taquine qui le ravissait pour l'immerger dans l'espérance. Et toujours cette cadence confortable qui enflammait ses membres et déclencha là, ses gémissements avides. Au son de la mélodieuse gratitude qui trouva écho en lui, Derek ouvrit les yeux et son partenaire eut un soupir de contentement, il allait pouvoir lui dire silencieusement ce à quoi il aspirait.

Un sourire complice naquit sur les lèvres de l'homme et il se pencha vers cette bouche qui l'espérait sans s'en cacher. Au contact de leurs lippes, les deux ressentirent simultanément le besoin d'un rythme plus soutenu, d'une intensité nouvelle qui ferait monter d'un cran l'expérience de leurs endurances synchronisées. Derek grogna sa fougue alors qu'il allait et venait plus vite, les caresses de Stiles ne faisant que confirmer ses aspirations. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son compagnon s'apposer sur ses fesses rebondies, il accéléra plus fort, oui, encore. Son amoureux cria sa satisfaction, réclama à grand renfort de modulations vocales, qu'il s'abîme en lui à la mesure de ses fantaisies. Tout devint alors subliminal, et l'un comme l'autre ne se fia plus qu'à leurs collisions qui étaient les seules vérités auxquelles ils avaient envie d'accéder.

Ils étaient luisants de sueur et exhalaient leur adoration réciproque dans une chaleur des plus entêtantes. Derek grondait son accomplissement, oubliait le temps pour ne voir plus que le faciès serein de son tendre partenaire. Il aimait tellement ce que Stiles lui faisait vivre, il en voulait davantage et s'échinait dans un enthousiasme de plus en plus intense. Son amant le regarda avec des yeux suppliants pour qu'il continue de se montrer généreux de sa personne et l'homme crut devenir fou de désir. Les chairs de son compagnon se mouvaient sur son membre avec une frénésie qui attisait son agrément à se donner sans relâche, sans douter de la constance avec laquelle il pouvait continuer de s'enliser au plus profond de son autre lui. Il voulait le posséder entièrement, lui transmettre la force des émotions qu'il provoquait dans ses entrailles et surtout, s'égarer au plus loin dans le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à hanter ce corps destiné à le recueillir.

Essoufflé, Derek ne pu continuer à maintenir le tempo endiablé qu'il avait donné à la musique de leurs deux cœurs qui souhaitaient la fusion. Stiles sentait de toute façon que la position devenait difficile à maintenir et fit rouler son amant sur le dos. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre craignant la frustration d'un détachement inopiné, mais restèrent sensiblement connectés, leurs mouvements imprévus continuant de déclencher des impressions rayonnantes dans leurs êtres assoiffés d'intimités. Ils se souriaient et la nouvelle situation qui se dessinait entre eux les fit s'impatienter, alors qu'ils repartaient dans cet enchevêtrement intérieur délivrant des vertiges de sensations dans leurs esprits trop épris, pour penser en des termes structurés.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils jouaient à ce jeu, faisaient l'amour jusqu'à jouir, se reposant quelques minutes seulement pour recommencer de plus belle. Derek s'était donné à Stiles, Stiles à Derek et ils ne cessaient de s'interpénétrer, d'heure en heure, se découvrant dans l'assouvissement de leurs excitations dévorantes. Plus ils apprenaient à se compléter, plus leur contentement était puissant, resserrait les liens qu'ils tissaient l'un avec l'autre de la manière la plus délicieuse et chaotique qui soit. Il leur était impossible de se quitter et dès que leurs peaux cessaient de se toucher, le manque les tiraillait douloureusement. Ils étaient insatiables des exquises sensations qu'ils se procuraient et ils en perdaient l'esprit, se donnant corps et âme pour demeurer ensemble, unie dans cette passion qui les consumait à petits feux.

Derek pâma sous son fervent compagnon qui faisait voluptueusement ondulé son bassin, délivrait dans le sexe du mâle qu'il chevauchait érotiquement, d'irradiantes vibrations de bonheur. Le lycaon sentait ses pensées exploser dans un flot de couleurs chaleureuses, qui s'épandaient telles de sinueuses rivières de sensations, promises aux ravissements de son cœur. Il baignait dans des atmosphères enivrantes qui embaumaient d'amour son être gourmand à souhait. Stiles était sa demeure, son repère, le seul lieu de ses joies qu'il attisait avec une fabuleuse douceur. L'adolescent était transfiguré par le plaisir qu'il ressentait et régulait intuitivement la force de son attraction dans les frémissements qui parcourraient son être alouvi.

Pour le lycanthrope, tout revêtait les formes de son amant dont il saisit la taille pour malicieusement diriger le déhanché. Il voulait maîtriser l'abandon de Stiles, en dessiner les fantastiques outrances. Le garçon se laissa faire et Derek l'observa avidement s'oublier sur son érection qui continuait de subir d'humides caresses, c'était juste magnifique. Le ronronnement encourageant qui émana de son partenaire invita l'homme à s'immerger complètement et dès lors, dans le corps qui s'offrait à lui sans barrières ni restrictions. Il s'abandonna, trop heureux de retrouver l'intensité d'un ébat mu par le besoin vital d'être l'autre. Il s'anima avec plus d'entrain tandis que son compagnon vint se retenir à ses épaules, s'apprêtant à se soumettre à l'envahissante puissance qui s'épuiserait dans ses profondeurs pour les chambouler de plénitude. Et le rodéo infernal reprit, les usant dans l'irrationnel, activant la dévotion dans chaque particule de leurs organismes enflammés d'interactions.

— Oh Drek, prend moi encore, oui, encore…, susurra Stiles au creux de l'oreille de son vénéré complice qui réagit instantanément, rugissant son emportement avec une insouciance communicative.

L'homme emprisonna son amoureux dans ses bras tandis que ce dernier répondit à ses coups de butoir en gémissant tendrement sur son épaule qu'il mordilla ensuite. Ils s'embrassèrent, mêlant religieusement leurs salives, se caressant dans l'idolâtrie mutuelle qu'ils s'inspiraient. Tout disparaissait dans leurs alentours, seule la fièvre qu'ils partageaient au travers de leur sensualité, réussissait à les maintenir dans la conscience. Le loft, le lit, tout avait été occulté et plus rien n'importait d'autre que ce nuage lumineux sur lequel ils s'adonnaient au partage de leurs intentions conjointes. Derek voulait tellement Stiles, il voulait être aspiré en son sein et y demeurer pour l'éternité. Il voulait transcender le temps et désapprendre sa vie ici, dans cette extase qui l'amenait à sentir l'univers entier pulser dans son âme.

Stiles ne pensait plus en termes intelligibles, tout n'était qu'impressions triomphantes et délices divins. L'homme investissait la moindre parcelle de l'espace qui le composait et s'inoculait dans ses veines avec une fougue prodigieuse. L'adonis l'accueillait d'ailleurs dans une générosité toujours plus envoûtante. C'est qu'il souhaitait que son diable de plaisir continu d'investir sa chair, qu'il y redécouvre son existence, qu'il pénètre ses secrets avec la même ardeur que la pulpe de son enveloppe charnelle. Comme il était tentant de vocaliser ses impérieux ressentit, de charmer un peu plus son compagnon afin qu'il persévère dans la conquête de son corps. Et il s'exécuta, inventant de doucereuses inflexions pour encourager son amant à venir plus loin en lui, plus fort, oui, encore.

Derek lui répondit, laissant plusieurs râles de contentement s'évanouir dans sa gorge. Les vibrations de ses grondements guidèrent Stiles vers un nouveau niveau de ressentis, plus intense. Cette fois-ci il cria, le son de sa voix se répercutant dans l'esprit de son homme comme un appel à gravir les cimes de la jouissance. Le sexe de l'actif se durcit davantage et s'enflamma à l'intérieur de sa moitié, irradiant des messages d'ivresse dans tous leurs membres. Le paroxysme allait bientôt être atteint et ils n'espéraient plus que cela. L'aîné augmenta un peu plus la cadence de ses coups de reins et son partenaire se resserra sur son membre comme s'il cherchait à l'emprisonner en lui.

Tout s'illumina alors dans leurs pensées et ils se retrouvèrent en apnée dans cette atmosphère édénique où tout était possible. Leurs êtres entiers étaient comme figés dans la félicité et le monde se transforma en ce septième ciel infini qui s'effondrait continuellement en eux. Leurs cœurs cessèrent alors de battre, tout devint subitement noir et froid avant qu'une explosion de plaisir vienne dévaster les passés de chaque atome constituant leurs natures complémentaires. C'était un big-bang d'émotions, une suite de récréations en chaîne qui s'épandaient en explosions successives et extatiques, anéantissant tous les obstacles qui pouvaient encore subsister entre eux. Jamais ils n'avaient connu cela, c'était une déferlante sans pareil qui attisait une effervescence inimaginable, une fantastique perte d'identité, une fusion totale. Ils n'étaient qu'un dans l'espoir, un dans le besoin, un dans ce sensationnel omnipotent qui consumait le vide.

Derek se déversait sans fin en un Stiles qui le contenait si bien. Leurs âmes se cajolaient à mesure qu'elles s'entrelaçaient dans la volupté. Des milliers de liens s'interconnectaient entre eux, se confondaient d'une façon irréversible. L'un devenait l'autre et leur orgasme prenait des proportions incommensurables. Leurs corps brulaient de ce feu sacré qui redessinait le paysage de leur amour pour le rendre pur et indéfectible. La fébrilité s'empara subitement d'eux et les remous de leurs émotivités étaient autant de trépidations pour leurs membres vibrants d'un plaisir qui s'attardait dans leurs entrailles exténuées.

Le garçon s'échoua sur la poitrine veloutée de son cher et tendre, à bout de force. Il cala son visage dans le creux de son cou et ses mains cherchèrent intuitivement le contact avec les joues velues de son amant, y découvrant le réconfort qui naissait au bout de ses doigts sensibles. Le mâle haletait et berçait son partenaire à la seule force de sa respiration, son cœur pulsant puissamment dans les fibres de son juvénile allié. Il voulait rester comme ça, piégé dans les confins de Stiles qui s'agitaient encore de soubresauts résiduels. Derek le caressa comme s'il désirait faire de lui l'objet de son culte, c'était peut-être déjà le cas d'ailleurs. Le cadet releva légèrement la tête et observa son partenaire qui laissait son corps se remettre peu à peu de tout ce tumulte. Comme il était beau quand il montrait son assouvissement et à cette pensée le jeune eut presqu'envie de pleurer.

Derek prit enfin conscience du changement qui s'était opéré en eux et ouvrit les yeux pour constater que Stiles le contemplait. Ils eurent l'un pour l'autre un sourire empli de délicatesse et leurs prunelles s'illuminèrent alors simultanément, devenant ces rubis fluorescents dans lesquels vacillaient les reflets d'un pouvoir qu'ils partageaient désormais, mais dont ils ne comprenaient pas encore la portée. Tout leur paraissait tellement naturel qu'ils ne pouvaient que se réjouir d'avoir vécu cette extraordinaire expérience. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, prenant soin de rester connectés physiquement. L'homme eut alors envie de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans la chaleur de son amoureux. Il ne s'en priva pas et donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, se laissant aller à la délicieuse gourmandise que cela instillait dans leurs deux corps luisants et épuisés.

— Je t'aime Stiles, je t'aime tellement…, chuchota Derek, enclin à une émotivité nouvelle. Ses bras revinrent entourer la taille de son compagnon qu'il enserra avec une virilité appréciable.

— Mon amour, mon cœur ne bat plus que pour toi, lui répondit Stiles qui reprit doucement place sur le poitrail de son fantastique amant. Je t'en prie, reste en moi, encore… ajouta-t-il langoureusement tout en câlinant du bout des doigts, le menton rêche de son mâle.

— Tu as toujours envie n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'homme essoufflé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tant la situation lui paraissait familière.

— Je suis si fatigué Drek… et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me calmer, j'ai besoin de toi, tu me manques déjà terriblement alors que tu ne m'as pas quitté, dit-il tandis que ses intonations s'affaiblissaient dans l'ensommeillement.

—Tu mets des mots sur ce que je ne sais pas dire, intervint le lycaon qui embrassa le front de Stiles. Il va falloir que tu attendes un peu mon ange, que je reprenne toute ma vigueur, mais je te promets que c'est pour bientôt, le rassura-t-il alors que l'une de ses mains s'insinuait entre leurs deux ventres accolés, pour se saisir du sexe libre qui baignait dans la semence que son compagnon avait expulsée quelques minutes auparavant. Le contact sembla vivifier le jeune qui répondit en grognant son plaisir.

— Tu es encore tout dur, on peut changer de rôle si tu veux ? demanda Derek dont la voix s'était enrouée de tentation.

Stiles sentit que sa libido reprenait du terrain sur ses pensées et il eut besoin de baiser les lèvres de son Derek, le sien, rien qu'à lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, puis s'oublièrent dans la scrutation de leurs regards changés, s'adorèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que l'homme ne sente son membre sortir mollement de son compagnon. Les deux frémirent de la frustration que cela leur procurait et le lycanthrope en profita pour faire rouler son amant sur le dos et embrasser son torse, s'attardant sur ses tétons qui se raidirent sous les baisers fugaces et humides qu'il leur infligeait. Le jeune homme frémit et éprouva les caresses de cette langue si experte dans l'art de ravir son cœur. Son loup baisa chaque courbure de son ventre et poursuivit sa descente pour s'emparer de sa verge nappée de nectar.

Derek prit Stiles en bouche, jetant un regard provocateur à son humain pour guetter les réactions qui se dessinaient sur son visage. Les iris érubescents du garçon lui ordonnèrent de continuer et il se soumit à l'exigence qu'il y décelait, faisant coquinement voyager ses lèvres sur le phallus de son prince. Les gémissements suppliants qui sortaient de la bouche de son promis étaient des récompenses qui inspiraient le lycaon et lui transmettait l'envie de tester toutes ses lubies. Il accéléra son mouvement quand des mains pleines de douceurs commencèrent à caresser ses épaules, sa mâchoire, son cuir chevelu. S'il était friand du goût qui se diffusait sur son palais, il prisait plus encore les attouchements de cet être qu'il souhaitait combler. Jamais personne n'avait été aussi tendre avec lui, pas même les filles avec lesquelles il avait eu ce qui lui paraissait désormais être, des tentatives d'accouplement. Seul un être avait su comment le toucher et l'aimer, c'est pour cela qu'il s'apprêtait à s'offrir à lui une nouvelle fois, à être le réceptacle de sa grâce, oui, encore.

Voir Derek apprécier son goût rendit le jeune complètement hagard. Comment faisait son alpha pour lui faire perdre la tête à ce point ? Monsieur Hale le suçait avec ferveur, le loup-garou le plus sexy de la Terre était redevenu un mâle dominant en lui et maintenant, il se soumettait aux désirs de son meilleur complice avec une ravissante diligence. C'était suffisant pour embraser les idées de Stiles qui n'aspirait plus désormais qu'à pénétrer la tendre moiteur de son chéri. Il obligea le lycaon à relever la tête et à stopper ses tendresses buccales. Ils s'observèrent et se firent fondre d'envie, chacun aspirant à l'autre avec une égale frénésie. Ils ne seraient jamais pleinement rassasiés l'un de l'autre, c'était une certitude qui les conduisait à s'épuiser dans l'excitation, à aller au bout d'eux-mêmes. Ils se déplacèrent pour sceller leurs lippes, enrouler leurs langues, exhaler les odeurs de leur symbiose qui était devenue l'ultime but qui résidait en eux. Derek brisa l'échange et s'allongea sur le ventre, offrant la vision de son tatouage à un Stiles survolté.

— Vient dans ta résidence secondaire mon ange… mon plaisir est entre tes jambes, sortit le loup-garou d'une voix rauque. Tous ses muscles étaient bandés par le désir, s'agitant de vibrations qui appelaient à être calmée par la puissance d'un homme. Stiles sourit et s'allongea sur le dos de son amoureux.


	8. Dans les brumes de la Lune Noire

**Partie II : La mort dans l'âme**

**Chapitre 8 : Dans les brumes de la Lune Noire**

Bien qu'il fût parvenu à garder son sang-froid devant les jeunes et l'adjoint Parish, Allan Deaton était perturbé par le déroulement qu'avaient pris les événements de la nuit. Assis à son bureau dans une petite pièce attenante à sa clinique, l'homme à la peau d'ébène s'était isolé ici pour s'apaiser et réfléchir à la lumière d'une lampe de chevet. L'appel qu'il avait reçu de Scott aux environs de vingt-deux heures l'avait plongé dans une intrigue qui lui posait désormais problème. Les récits que lui avait faits ensuite la Banshee et l'Alpha l'alarmaient plus encore qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, d'autant qu'il lui avait été difficile d'organiser ses idées après avoir dut opérer d'urgence, John Stilinski. Le pancréas et le poumon du quinquagénaire étaient touchés et si le fils MCCall n'avait pas eut l'instinct de le mordre, le shérif serait très certainement mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Scott avait indéniablement changé, il y avait cet étrange calme en lui, cette froide distance dans son regard. Si son expérience mexicaine avait été source d'une maturité renouvelée pour le lycéen, il s'était accompli une autre métamorphose dans son cœur cette nuit. Pourtant et même s'il ne le montrait pas, le druide savait que son jeune ami culpabilisait de son comportement et de l'acte qu'il avait été amené à commettre. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ait pu perdre son contrôle au point d'espérer mourir ? Et il y avait aussi la vision de Lydia, son effrayante certitude selon laquelle Derek et Stiles allaient périr bientôt. D'ailleurs, Allan se troublait de la coïncidence entre la prescience de la Banshee et l'expérience qu'avait aujourd'hui vécue son assistant. La seule donnée fiable dont il disposait reposait sur le fait que ce qu'il se passait entre l'hyperactif et le descendant des Hale était l'amorce de ce bouleversement qui s'amorçait dans la meute et venait chambouler le concours des circonstances d'une manière complètement imprévisible.

Tout ce beau monde qui patientait dans son cabinet escomptait de lui qu'il leur donne des réponses et il n'était même pas certain de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'invraisemblances pour qu'il ne s'y perde pas et la masse d'informations diverses qui lui était tombé dessus le laissait perplexe, à commencer par le fait que la matriarche du clan Clavera s'était attaquée à Scott sans être accompagnée de renforts. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit seule, pourquoi avait-elle tenté la folie de combattre un alpha sans le soutien des soldats aguerris qu'elle avait formé? Cela ressemblait presque à une inavouable envie de suicide. Allan frotta son menton, cela faisait deux heures qu'il avait appelé Juan Sanchez, son contact au Mexique, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait sur le territoire des Clavera, mais aucune nouvelle ne lui était parvenu depuis.

Quelques grimoires à l'allure délabrée étaient étalés sur le bureau du druide, néanmoins aucun d'eux ne renfermait les renseignements dont il avait besoin. Il feuilleta encore quelques pages d'un ouvrage daté du début du siècle dernier, mais n'y apprit rien de plus. Pris d'un accès de dépit, Allan referma tous les livres rapiécés qui se trouvaient devant lui, s'apprêtant à les ranger. Il n'eut même pas le temps de les empiler que son téléphone vibra, faisant désagréablement résonner la structure de son secrétaire. L'homme se saisit de l'appareil et observa le numéro. Les informations qu'il avait demandées à son collègue mexicain n'étaient pas pour maintenant. Le druide fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran de son cellulaire et plaça le combiné sur son oreille.

— Bonjour Charles, j'imagine que le soleil s'est bien levé sur l'Angleterre, dit Deaton, une assurance surjouée dans le timbre de sa voix. Il y eut quelques rires rauques et l'homme qui le contactait de l'autre bout de l'Atlantique commença à parler.

— Bouge ton cul rebondit de black et allume ton ordi Allan, je t'ai envoyé tout ce que j'ai réussi à trouver dans la bibliothèque ésotérique de la Couronne. J'ai pas arrêté de chercher depuis que tu m'as contacté et j'ai trouvé des trucs intéressants. Je t'ai fait un récapitulatif pour te faciliter la lecture, tu verras, c'est vraiment passionnant cette histoire de Rituel, j'arrive plus à penser à autre chose, discourut l'anglais, sa voix éraillée signifiant qu'il n'avait pas cessé de fumer. Même s'il savait que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le regarder, le druide particulier de la meute MCCall ne retint pas le sourire que lui inspirait son camarade.

— Je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de dormir, répondit-il alors, sur un ton d'excuses faussement complaisant. L'autre réagit immédiatement.

— Tu sais très bien que je suis insomniaque vieux filou, alors arrête tes politesses d'Amerloque tout pourris. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis né dans ce que toi et tes compatriotes appelez le « Vieux Monde » que j'ai un balai coincé dans le derche, argumenta l'homme, éveillant un rire de la part de Deaton.

— Tu ne changes pas Charles, t'es toujours chargé à bloc… commenta le vétérinaire, enclin à une humeur plus chaleureuse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Le whisky, l'herbe et le Rock'n Roll, ça a toujours été mes faiblesses… y a moins de soucis à se faire avec une bouteille d'élixir et un bon joint qu'avec une paire de mamelles en chaleur, même s'il me faut reconnaître que baiser avec une bombasse sur du Bowie, ça a toujours été le pied. Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans le trou du cul du monde qui te sert de ville pour que t'ais besoin de mes lanternes ? C'est pas que je veux me faire plus lourd que je n'suis, mais ça fait une paye que t'as pas contacté ton bon vieux pote Charly, ça doit être important, je me trompe ?

— C'est la meute dont je m'occupe, ce qu'il s'y passe n'est pas anodin et je ne sais pas par quel bout je dois prendre cette histoire pour la comprendre, répondit Allan, ne voulant pas trop en dire, même s'il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'Anglais. Tant que lui-même ne saisissait pas les tenants et les aboutissants des incidents qui avaient ruiné sa soirée, il ne préférait pas faire trop de spéculations.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu soupçonnes des bêtas d'avoir pratiqué le rituel… au vu de ce que j'ai pu lire et si c'est le cas, tu peux dire adieu à l'harmonie de groupe, ça risque d'être un véritable carnage entre tes loups. D'ailleurs où est-ce que t'as entendu parler de ce machin ? Même moi qui suis toujours le nez fourré dans les vieux bouquins je savais pas que ce truc du Rituel d'Accouplement était différent du Marquage…, débita le vieux soixante-huitard qu'il avait au bout du fil.

— Ce que toi et tes compatriotes appelez le « Nouveau Monde » est bien plus ancien que vous ne l'imaginez, répliqua Deaton, s'autorisant des propos détendus. C'est une légende amérindienne qui m'a été contée par un vieux Chamane, il y a une quinzaine d'années. Elle parle d'un couple d'Hommes-loups dont les âmes fusionnent. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait des récits similaires en Europe… C'est juste une piste de réflexion, une intuition, j'ai rien qui prouve que je suis dans ce genre de contexte, argumenta Allan, se laissant emporté par l'envie de discuter un peu plus avec son ami d'outre-Atlantique.

— Je connais tes intuitions Mister Deaton, et je sais qu'elles se sont souvent vérifiées par les faits. T'as un don mec, c'est pas la première fois que je te le dis. Si seulement tu t'en servais pour trouver la femme de ta vie. Enfin, ça signifie que tu vas peut-être faire partit des rares druides à pouvoir observer le phénomène en vrai. N'oublies pas de prendre des notes pour les confrères s'il s'avère que c'est le cas, il y a trop peu d'informations sur le sujet pour que tu nous en prives. Au fait, un détail, tu t'occupes d'une troupe de nés garous ? Je croyais que tous les Hale avaient été décimés ? questionna l'Anglais tandis qu'Allan affichait un visage incrédule. Pourquoi Charles lui posait-il cette question qui paraissait complètement décalée, mais s'avérait très pertinente ?

— Il y a en effet l'un des rescapés de la famille Hale dans l'histoire… Mais comment tu sais ça ? Je suis pas sûr de comprendre où tu veux en venir, se troubla le vétérinaire alors qu'il imaginait la fierté de son interlocuteur se dessiner sur ses traits vieillis.

— Eh oui, j'ai encore des ressources pour te surprendre, déclara son confrère avec humour. Le vieux Charly sait des choses que tu ignores… Non, sans rire, je te demande ça parce que la plupart des textes que je t'ai envoyés font référence au fait que le Rituel d'Accouplement des Âmes ne peut-être accompli qu'entre des nés-garous, il faut apparemment la mémoire ancestrale et tout le tintouin pour que ça fonctionne. Si tes bêtas n'étaient pas des nés garous, ça servirait à rien que tu te tapes toute la documentation que j'ai cherchée cette nuit, argumenta l'autre druide. Deaton fronça les sourcils et se demanda s'il était encore sur la bonne piste en souhaitant étudier le Rituel.

— Les textes font-ils référence à des cas particuliers où seul l'un des deux partenaires serait un Lycaon de naissance ? Est-il possible que cela se passe entre deux mâles, un Lycanthrope et un humain par exemple… interroga sceptiquement Allan. Un rire suivit d'un toussotement lui fit écho et constitua la première partit de la réponse qu'il craignait d'entendre.

— Tu t'es reconverti dans l'humour ou quoi ? Deux loups peut-être, quoique, y a pas un seul témoignage sur le phénomène avec un mordu. Mais un loup et un humain c'est juste du délire… deux mâles qui plus est, on nage en plein conte fantastique écrit pour la Gay Pride. Ton patelin doit être devenu le monde enchanté de boucle d'or pour que tout ça soit possible, ricana Charly. Si Allan aurait pu se contrarier de la caustique remarque de son collègue, cela lui fit prendre conscience que l'humain auquel il faisait référence avait un passif très particulier avec le surnaturel, ainsi que la ville dans laquelle tout cela se produisait.

— Et si le garçon en question avait été l'hôte d'un Kitzune dont il aurait conservé la mémoire et s'avérait lié au Nemeton, ça changerait la donne ? demanda le druide. Il fallut quelques secondes à l'Anglais pour reparler.

— Tu vis vraiment dans un pays de barges... j'en sais rien moi… oui, peut-être, mais ça serait du jamais vu… tu me poses toujours de ces questions… j'ai pas la science infuse. T'as pas changé non plus Sieur Deaton, tu te fous constamment dans des histoires impossibles… le railla-t-il gentiment. Allan sentit l'embarras qui s'était greffé dans le ton que son ami employait. Il décida donc d'écourter l'appel.

— Je sais, chuchota-t-il, bon, ben… c'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi mais je vais te laisser, j'ai du pain sur la planche… et encore merci pour toute ton aide, déclara le vétérinaire.

— J'espère que ça te sera utile, au moins un peu… même si j'suis pas certain que ça te servira à grand-chose finalement. Sur ce, il me reste plus qu'à aller me fumer un bon tarpé et à me pieuter pour me secouer le poireau devant un film de boules des années quatre-vingt. Tu sais à quel point j'aime les chattes poilues… Enfin, toutes ces histoires d'accouplement ça m'a fait monter le barreau. En parlant de ça, tu devrais t'astiquer plus souvent Allan, ça te détendrait les neurones. Tiens-moi au courant quand toute cette folie se sera décantée, et passe voir ton vieux pote un de ces quatre, j'suis sure qu'il pourrait te présenter une bonne gourdasse, avec un cul bien roulé comme tu les aime et qui attendrait qu'une chose, se faire ramoner toute la nuit… Hum rien que d'y penser j'ai les roubignoles qui dansent la gigue…

— Bye Charly, prend soin de toi et te tire pas trop sur l'élastique, ça rend sourd, conclu le druide avant de raccroché sur le rire tonitruant de son contact.

S'il cela lui avait fait du bien de discuter avec Charles qui, soit dit en passant était toujours aussi obsédé, il avait l'impression de revenir à la case départ. Il alluma tout de même son ordinateur avec l'espoir qu'éplucher le dossier envoyé électroniquement par son référent Anglais serait source d'inspiration pour expliquer ce qui arrivait à la meute dont il était le protecteur. Alors que sa machine se mettait en route, les yeux de Deaton se posèrent dans le vague. Il était soucieux, il lui arrivait rarement d'être pris au dépourvu, en règle général, il avait toujours un coup d'avance. Pourtant, dans la pénombre de son bureau, Allan doutait de sa capacité à pouvoir expliquer les choses et rassurer les membres de cette meute fragilisée par sa jeunesse.

Le vétérinaire déplaça les quelques livres qu'il avait entassés devant lui et se concentra alors sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il entra le mot de passe pour activer sa cession et dès que la machine fut stabilisée, il se connecta à sa boîte mail pour en décompresser les données que son pervers d'amis lui avait fait parvenir. Il l'ouvrit et constata qu'il y avait une dizaine de fichiers, tous extraits d'ouvrages écrits à des époques différentes. Il y avait également une note de Charles qui faisait un petit récapitulatif des prospections qu'il avait faites. Il décida de commencer à lire celles-là, sachant qu'il serait peut-être inutile d'aller plus loin dans l'étude de cette piste.

_Allan,_

_Tout d'abord, il te faut savoir que le RAA (Rituel d'Accouplement des Âmes) est très inhabituel, il n'y en a que quelques traces dans toutes les archives que nous avons accumulées au fil des siècles sur les loups-garous. On le retrouve sous plusieurs formes et plusieurs noms. Certains auteurs comme Stein parlent du Rite de Subjugation, d'autres comme Prince le présentent sous le terme de Fusion Sensorielle des Âmes. Peu importe au final, car ils font tous référence au fait qu'il n'est possible qu'entre des lycaons ayant accès à leur mémoire ancestrale. Je te passe les détails, mais ils décrivent justement le RAA comme un dialogue sensoriel entre les partenaires et opérant à un niveau de subtilité qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à complètement décrypter. Ils parlent d'une suite de stimulations spécifiques allant des caresses aux odeurs, etc.…_

_Tu l'auras certainement compris, c'est dans l'acte charnel et à l'aide des cinq sens que s'accomplit le rituel. L'un des textes ci-joints fait justement référence à un Alpha qui a ressenti la chose avant qu'elle aboutisse. Fou de rage, il l'aurait interrompu et aurait gravement blessé ses deux bêtas (celui daté de Janvier 1517, écrit par un auteur inconnu et qui parle d'émasculation, ouille). Il apparaît que s'il n'est pas mené à son terme, le RAA est réversible, même si cela laisse des séquelles. Alors, tu dois certainement te demander, mais quel est le terme du processus ? Et bien c'est simple, les amants s'accouplent jusqu'à ce que leurs âmes soient entièrement connectées. Quand c'est le cas, les deux deviennent des Alphas, ce qui peut-être très problématique, tu en conviendras. Six des extraits que je t'ai copiés parlent des malheureuses conséquences que cela a pu avoir sur les meutes auxquelles ces lycanthropes appartenaient. Ça se finit toujours dans un bain de sang, une guerre intestine dans laquelle le couple prend le pouvoir sur un groupe démantelé ou se fait anéantir par les chefs en place et leurs sbires. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est toujours un carnage._

_Tu dois savoir que le Rituel n'a pas pour corollaires d'affecter uniquement la paire de loups qui le pratique. Toute la meute est atteinte et il s'en suit en général une succession de changements d'allégeances insupportables pour le dominant. Prince explique le phénomène en supposant que le couple déclenche une période de rut parmi tous les membres du groupe, quelle que soit la saison. Il prétend même en avoir subi les effets. (Lit la biographie de Prince et tu verras là une excuse de sa part pour excuser son tempérament de coureur de jupons). Finalement, on a peu de descriptions positives sur l'après, quoique Stein eût la chance d'observer les conséquences d'un RAA dans une meute où l'Alpha en place s'est prosterné (c'était sa fille qui était concernée). Il écrit : « Le couple dominant agissait comme une seule et même entité à laquelle toute la meute obéissait dévotement. Ils n'eurent jamais de concurrents assez fort pour les destituer et annexèrent plusieurs petits groupes, devenant plus puissants d'année en année. Au final, ce n'est pas moins de quatre-vingts individus qui étaient sous la coupelle d'Éléonore et Philéon, dont le règne à duré plus de quarante ans »_

_En d'autres termes, un couple d'Alphas uni par le RAA se renforcerait et pourrait devenir quasiment invincible sur le long terme. Enfin, dans tous les cas, il faut noter que les individus liés meurent pratiquement en même temps et cela s'avère être quelque chose d'obligatoire. Tous les passages que je t'ai envoyés mentionnent cet état de fait et si l'un est mortellement blessé, les deux amants passent l'arme à gauche. Autre chose, sur les dix textes, sept laissent sous-entendre que le Rituel a été pratiqué une nuit de Lune Noire. Il me semble que c'est le cas aujourd'hui donc si la meute pour laquelle tu me consultes s'apprête à vivre un bouleversement comme ceux qui sont relatés dans les extraits, je te conseille de filer avant qu'il y ait toutes ces effusions de violence, observe de loin mon ami. Sinon, il faut espérer que tu as assez d'influence sur le dominant et le couple pour empêcher le désastre._

_Amicalement, _

_Charly_

_PS : Au fait, tu sais toujours à qui t'adresser quand il est question d'histoires de cul. Me prendrais-tu pour un vieil obsédé ? Il n'y a pas à dire, tu me connais vraiment bien. _

S'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de la dernière phrase qu'avait écrite son correspondant anglais, Allan savait désormais que Derek et Stiles avaient bel et bien pratiqué la Fusion Sensorielle de leurs Âmes. Tout concordait, et, durant la lecture de la synthèse faite par le druide New-Age, le vétérinaire était persuadé d'avoir réussit à imbriquer toutes les pièces du puzzle. La seule énigme qui demeurait dans son esprit restait le fait que le fils Hale et l'hyperactif soient parvenus à se subjuguer alors que Stiles n'était pas un Lycanthrope de naissance. Finalement, le clan Clavera avait peu à voir avec cette histoire, et le fait qu'Araya ait décidé de traquer le jeune Alpha relevait du dommage collatéral d'une situation connexe qu'il chercherait à expliquer plus tard.

Pour l'heure, il devait apaiser les esprits, parler immédiatement à Lydia et Scott pour les prévenir et les préparer à contrecarrer d'éventuelles mauvaises réactions envers le nouveau couple de la meute. Ils allaient finalement analyser avec soin les précieuses archives que Charly avait glanées pour lui et en extraire le maximum d'informations utiles. Il faudrait agir avec doigté pour accomplir le plan qui venait de naître dans les pensées d'Allan, mais le druide se savait suffisamment délicat pour influencer les événements futurs afin d'éviter le pire. Si la jeunesse de la harde pouvait être une faiblesse par endroits, cela demeurait un avantage tactique pour le druide. Il leur avait enseigné beaucoup de choses, il les avait positivement influencés et le pouvait encore.

Si tout se passait comme il l'entrevoyait, la meute deviendrait plus puissante que jamais, et ce ne serait pas un luxe pour Bacon Heal étant donné la concentration d'événements surnaturels qui s'y produisaient ses dernières années. Dans le cas contraire, le druide devrait fuir et constater le désastre. Cette pensée était insupportable, sa réussite n'était pas une option et il allait devoir être une éminence grise des plus perspicaces, tirer sur les bonnes ficelles, aux moments opportuns. Stiles et Lydia allaient certainement poser problèmes, ils risquaient de pressentir l'essence de sa manipulation et la contrecarrer avec leurs propres sens de la stratégie. Ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que son intuition soit réellement la précieuse alliée que lui avait décrite l'Anglais un peu plus tôt, sinon quoi, demain, tout ne serait plus que culpabilité pour lui.


	9. Les germinations nocturnes

**Note de l'auteur**

Coucou! Et bien me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre de la partie II. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour vous la délivrer. La fatigue faisant, j'ai cessé de grappiller sur mes heures de sommeil pour écrire et cela s'en est forcément ressentis dans le rythme d'apparition des chapitres. Enfin, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour lire mon autobiographie que vous avez atterris sur cette page. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la partie III!

PS : Une petite review n'est pas du luxe, même si c'est pour écrire quelques mots, au moins je saurais ce qui vous plait ou non dans cette histoire, qu'en dite vous ?

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II : La mort dans l'âme <strong>

**Chapitre 9 : Les germinations nocturnes**

Le silence régnait lourdement dans la salle d'opération de la clinique, chacun se perdant dans les souvenirs tout frais de ce qu'ils avaient vécu. L'image de Scott avec le corps inanimé du shérif dans ses bras puissants hantait leurs pensées, ces yeux de braise qui fusillaient le destin, exprimaient la douleur de n'avoir pas su comprendre les conséquences de l'instant à temps. Ils revisitaient les réminiscences imbibées de toute la pluie qui était tombée et délavait déjà la mémoire du moment où la voiture de Parish éclaira cette vision. Chacun revivait de son point de vue la sortie en trombe d'une Lydia qui ne prit pas la peine de se protéger pour courir vers les deux hommes qu'elle n'avait pas su prévenir, qu'elle avait conseillé sans précautions.

Tout s'était enchaîné si rapidement, la culpabilité des jeunes, la surprise de l'adjoint, l'explication cafouilleuse, l'appel au docteur Deaton, la précipitation chaotique d'un sauvetage inattendu qui prit dès lors la tournure d'un héroïsme incongru. Ensuite, il y avait eu l'arrivée à la clinique et sa lumière blanche d'irréel, l'effervescente angoisse lors de l'extraction de la balle, la justification de la présence du bout de métal dans le ventre du cinquantenaire qui saignait la misère de son sacrificiel réflexe. Vinrent les interrogations d'un vétérinaire qui était plus que cela, les réponses qui fusèrent incertaines et obscures, les doutes et l'appréhension du futur à travers le filtre pessimiste de leurs ignorances conjointes. Puis s'installa le temps de la réflexion, le repli stratégique du guérisseur au teint chocolat, le silence laissé par son départ, le retour au présent qui se floutait toujours d'incompréhensibles occurrences...

Les vêtements et les cheveux encore humides de la pluie diluvienne sous laquelle tout s'était joué, Scott, Lydia et Jordan paraissaient harassés par tout ça. Désormais, ils attendaient, un silence de mort autour du shérif allongé sur l'une des tables métalliques d'intervention. Le cœur lourd et l'esprit transparent, décoloré de sûreté, ils communiaient dans la crainte que les choses ne dérapent encore plus. Une faible plainte se fit entendre et tous fixèrent interdite, leur attention vers le shérif qui demeurait dans l'inconscience de la fièvre. S'ils étaient soulagés de le savoir tiré d'affaire, chacun redoutait les circonstances de son réveil. Le retour de l'homme vers la dure réalité et ses imprévisibles rebonds était source d'inquiétude palpable, surtout pour la jeune femme.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que la Banshee s'était plongée dans le mutisme pour éviter de montrer le défaitisme et l'angoisse qui s'imprimaient en elle avec toujours plus de force. Elle se rongeait parcelle par parcelle, dans le rêve morbide d'une autodestruction qu'elle envisageait sous l'angle de la folie. La situation qu'elle expérimentait était cauchemardesque et elle ne parvenait pas à éteindre cette sensation de désastre qui grignotait lentement toute trace de confiance en son sein. La dernière fois que la rouquine avait entendu les voix de Stiles et Derek remontait à une heure, depuis, c'était le vide total. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'habitude de cette sensation, elle aurait encore pu espérer, mais elle savait ce que cela signifiait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle échouait à sauver des vies. Ces amis n'étaient plus, c'était la fin de leur histoire et ils n'avaient plus d'existence autre part que dans ses souvenirs. Des larmes de lâcheté qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps à son goût naquirent sur la suture souillée de ses paupières.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux pour éviter l'accumulation qui permettrait la pathétique démonstration de sa tristesse. Elle avait failli et il ne lui restait que le droit de ressentir sa culpabilité. Son estomac se tordit sous les assauts obnubilés de sa forfaiture annoncée, Lydia n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher l'irréparable d'advenir et savait n'avoir servi qu'à empirer les choses dans cette histoire. Le potentiel de guérison du futur lycanthrope s'éveillait et bientôt, il serait de nouveau conscient, devrait apprendre à faire face à sa nouvelle condition de bêta, faire front devant la perte prématurée de son fils. Stiles était mort, Derek aussi et l'adolescente ne retenait ses sanglots qu'à la seule force de ses remords, observant la cage thoracique de l'homme qui se soulevait sporadiquement. C'était hypnotique de fixer ainsi le message visuel de la vie qui reprenait ses droits dans le corps du quinquagénaire endormis, elle avait l'impression d'oublier l'écoulement du temps.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute Lydia, tu as fait de ton mieux, dit la voix apaisante de l'adjoint Parrish alors qu'une main rassurante venait se poser sur le bras de la jeune femme et y déclencher des frissons. Le shérif va s'en remettre, ajouta-t-il, une certitude bienfaisante se diffusant dans la douceur de son ton.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, son regard embué, ses lèvres purpurines vibrantes. Rien que d'observer le minois familier de son interlocuteur, la jeune femme aurait voulut se persuader qu'il avait raison, croire en ce que lui disait cet homme qu'elle admirait pour son optimisme. Il abreuvait son besoin d'espoir à la seule force du sourire gêné qui s'esquissait sur son visage d'ange, cependant, elle ne pouvait présumer de la lucidité de cet aîné pas vraiment plus vieux qu'elle. À son sens, la perte de son enfant serait une épreuve dont John Stilinski ne pourrait pas se remettre aisément. Elle destina à Jordan un triste rictus avant de se détourner de lui pour sentir le froid s'insinuer dans ses veines. Scott qui était resté prostré dans ses propres tourments jeta vers eux un regard douteux, pressentant qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qui allait se dire là.

— Le shérif vit, mais je n'ai pas pu aider à sauver mes amis. Eux… ils… ils sont, bafouilla l'étudiante, incapable de dire à haute voix ce qu'elle aurait voulu taire dans l'impensable.

— Tu n'en sais rien Lydia, tu n'en sais rien du tout en fait, proféra Scott, dont le visage placide venait soutenir un ton véhément, mais dépourvu d'émotivité. Pourquoi ils seraient morts ? Quand je les ai vus, ils ne combattaient aucun danger, au contraire. Il s'était levé et avait décidé de s'approcher de son amie qui ne devait pas nourrir des croyances malsaines. Dans son champ de vision, il ne voyait qu'elle et ignorait royalement l'adjoint qui s'était placé dans une posture protectrice derrière la jeune femme.

— Ils étaient menacés par ma faute, je maitrise mon loup maintenant, ajouta-t-il tentant de se persuader de la force de ses propos. Il ne leur est rien arrivé tu m'entends, ils vivent et prennent… ils prennent du bon temps. Alors, arrête de prétendre qu'ils sont… morts, s'il te plait, arrête. Tu t'es déjà trompé, renchérit l'alpha alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètre du visage de Lydia qui s'affaiblissait dans l'incrédulité.

— Nous sommes ici depuis trois heures, je les entendais encore il y a une heure Scott, répondit faiblement la rouquine. Tu es parti de ton plein gré, tu n'as jamais été le péril qu'ils côtoieraient cette nuit, ce n'était pas toi, rétorqua-t-elle fébrilement. Je n'entends plus les sons de leurs âmes, elles… elles sont passées… elles sont passées derrière le voile de l'audible, hoqueta la banshee dont les joues se marquèrent d'humides traînées dans lesquelles se ruinait son maquillage déjà bien atteint par la pluie. Incapable de dire ou de faire plus que de se résigner, Scott retourna à la place qu'il occupait juste avant, les viscères noués par la défaite et l'angoisse, le corps tendu dans la défaite qu'elle avait distillée en ses chaires à l'aide de simples mots désincarnés.

Bien que les néons déversaient sur eux une aura blafarde, Jordan Parrish put voir le loup-garou pâlir et s'enfermer dans le mutisme. À cette vue, il sentit son cœur se compresser dans l'étau de son sentiment d'injustice. Ces jeunes vivaient perte sur perte et il était difficile de rester stoïque devant eux, de ne pas se sentir affecté par les épreuves que cette existence vide de sens mettait sur leur passage. Et dire qu'il était comme eux, une créature surnaturelle dont les pouvoirs se manifestaient aussi imprévisiblement. Depuis qu'il le savait, sa vie en avait été bouleversée et ce n'était que par le soutien de cette communauté atypique qui s'était réunie sous la bannière du jeune Alpha qu'il avait réussi à ne pas perdre totalement pieds devant la découverte de sa nature étrange et mystérieuse. Pris d'un élan affectif mu par son sentiment d'appartenance, l'adjoint enlaça une Lydia larmoyante qui le repoussa gentiment. Elle ne souhaitait pas être réconfortée d'avoir gâché le futur.

— Je ne crois que ce que je vois, dit le policier en la suivant tendrement du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait à côté du shérif. Tant que je n'aurais pas de corps à emmener à la morgue, je soupçonnerais qu'ils sont encore vivants, renchérit-il avec conviction. Scott a raison, tu as déjà fait fausse route, ton don n'est pas infaillible, conclut-il sachant qu'il était vain d'argumenter plus. La jeune femme était convaincue par ces ressentis et malgré le fait qu'il ne souhaitait pas soutenir sa position, Jordan ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comprendre.

— Je souhaite sincèrement que vous ayez tous deux raison, mais je préfère ne pas me faire d'illusions, répondit Lydia d'une voix rendue fragile par la tristesse, elle continuait de pleurer silencieusement ses certitudes. La porte menant au bureau du vétérinaire s'ouvrit à la volée et Allan apparut dans son encadrement, électrisé par l'urgence de la déclaration qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Surprenant tout le monde, l'homme à la peau d'ébène jeta un regard furtif sur chacun des membres de ce conciliabule inhabituel et s'arrêta sur la rouquine qui l'observait avec affliction.

— Je crois que je comprends ce qu'il est en train de se produire, dit-il gravement, insufflant ses attentions dans le cœur de chacune des personnes présentes. Quel est le pouvoir des Banshee ? demanda-t-il alors que tout le monde ici savait qu'il connaissait la réponse. Lydia répondit malgré tout, une once de lassitude dans sa voix éraillée.

— Nous prédisons la mort, sortit-elle en baissant la tête comme si elle cherchait à s'immuniser de ses propres paroles.

— Exactement, mais qui a dit que la mort devait être simplement la cessation de la vie, ne peut-elle pas revêtir un aspect plus… symbolique ? demanda le druide alors qu'il plongeait subitement la jeune femme dans les affres de ses réflexions. Scott affichait un regard ahuri, manifestement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'essayait de leur faire saisir le docteur Deaton. À la grande surprise de ce dernier, ce fut Parrish, qui sous des airs perplexes, osa la question que l'homme attendait.

— Vous voulez dire que le fils du shérif et l'héritier Hale auraient vécu une sorte… une sorte de transformation ?

— Pour faire simple, oui. J'ai mis la main sur des documents rares qui me laissent penser qu'il est possible que leurs âmes aient fusionné. Leurs individualités se seraient donc logiquement éteintes, avança le druide, faisant tomber le trouble sur la maigre assistance.

— Mais comment c'est ce possible et pourquoi ils auraient fait ça ? demanda Scott qui paraissait complètement désarçonné. Les yeux du vétérinaire le scrutèrent avec intensité.

— C'est déjà arrivé et nous avons recueilli des données là-dessus. Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il ? Nous l'ignorons. Comment ? Nous possédons quelques observations sur le phénomène, mais c'est assez mystérieux même pour nous, les druides. La situation de Stiles et Derek l'est encore plus, vous comprendrez quand vous aurez lu les textes envoyés par mon contact. J'aimerais que Lydia et toi en preniez connaissance pour vous préparer à la suite, cette histoire ne fait que commencer. Allez tous les deux dans mon bureau, vous trouverez les documents sur l'imprimante. Jordan, j'aimerais que vous veilliez le shérif, vous êtes le mieux placé pour expliquer à John ce qu'il se passe si jamais il venait à se réveiller, il vous fait confiance.

Personne ne songea à remettre en question les directives du vétérinaire et les deux jeunes se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers lui pour entrer dans son espace de travail, tandis que Jordan se rapprochait de la table sur laquelle reposait le shérif comateux. Le Docteur Deaton l'observa intensément pour lui signifier qu'il misait sur lui et se retourna vivement pour retourner dans son bureau laissant le jeune policier dans la salle d'opération. Il espérait que la lecture des textes serait source de prise de conscience pour les deux lycéens et lorsqu'il les observa s'affairer à prendre place avec la pile de documents qu'il venait d'imprimer à leur intention, il espéra qu'il pourrait les convaincre du bien-fondé de ce qu'il projetait de faire. Il était crucial que Lydia comprenne et rallie ses visées.

— Nous devons récolter le maximum d'informations susceptibles de nous aider à régler le phénomène que nous allons vivre d'ici peu, annonça le vétérinaire d'une voix mesurée. Il prit place sur son siège alors que les deux jeunes attendaient manifestement des explications plus poussées.

— Lisez les archives, dit-il accompagnant ses consignes d'un geste de la main qui les enjoignait de commencer. Nous en discuterons quand vous aurez des questions pertinentes sur le sujet, ajouta l'homme à la peau d'ébène.

Lydia le regarda avec scepticisme et le druide l'encouragea silencieusement de s'affairer à la tâche. Suivant Scott, la jeune femme se plongea donc dans le déchiffrement des écrits censés leur donner des réponses. Dès les premières lignes, elle sut que l'intuition du docteur Deaton était juste, ou en tout cas, elle voulut y croire. Il était préférable d'imaginer ses amis pratiquant ce rituel de subjugation plutôt que deux cadavres. Elle commença à dévorer les articles, se gavant d'informations avec rapidité et efficacité, s'imprégnant facilement des mots clefs. L'atmosphère était studieuse et la jeune femme se montrait de plus en plus fascinée par le fait de comprendre ce qui se jouait lors de la fusion des âmes. Elle essayait de s'expliquer pourquoi les meutes dans lesquelles avaient eu lieu les événements relatés par les témoignages des anciens s'étaient quasiment toutes détruites. Elle arriva bientôt à la dernière page du paquet qu'elle s'était attribué :

_… __ses subordonnés avaient trahi le chef de meute qui était le seul à avoir l'autorité de décider si un appariement pouvait avoir lieu ou non. Kerog avait acquis son pouvoir de loup par des moyens casuels, mais était devenu un faiseur de haut lieu, à l'instinct aussi pénétrant qu'une épée forgée par les dieux. À l'instant même où Tristan et Morgane entreprirent ce que je tiens en suspicion d'être le rite de subjugation, le mâle à nul autre second en fût instruit par l'acutesse de ses perceptions et entra dans une ire funeste, immaîtrisable. Il suivit son flair et se rua dans la sépulcrale forêt de Brocéliande, pour y découvrir les fieffés amants copulant sans vergogne. _

_Incapable d'inféoder son instinct à sa sapience pour mieux racquitter sa forme humaine, il colleta la dyade de félons et leur assena d'horrifiques estafilades. Il s'apprêtait à les immoler aux munitions de l'enfer, mais ce fut sans compter sur l'intersession de sa compagne Elwina qui l'en empêcha. La louve me rapporta plus tard, qu'elle n'avait onques vu Kerog s'embarbouiller dans l'appel du sang avec autant de morbidesses, même devant des ennemis avérés. Son féal époux avait en ce jour maudit d'octobre, perdu toute trace de débonnaireté pour n'être plus que la substantialisation de son esprit vengeur. _

_Les victimes aux sangs purs mirent longtemps à se rambiner, nonobstant, le châtiment de Tristan Donnars, né loup et dernier épigone mâle de sa lignée, ne s'interrompit pas là pour autant. Lorsqu'il fut rebouté, Kerog le miséricordieux l'émascula sauvagement devant toute la meute…_

Écœurée, Lydia arrêta de lire et reposa avec dégoût, la page qu'elle avait saisie dans le paquet d'imprimés que Deaton leur avait conseillé d'étudier. Inconfortablement assise sur l'un des sièges que le vétérinaire avait placés près de son bureau, elle songea au parallélisme entre cette histoire et la leur. Dire que Scott aurait pu faire subir ça à son meilleur ami et au Lycaon qu'il considérait comme un mentor. Elle releva la tête pour jeter un regard incertain vers son Alpha installé à côté d'elle. Il était plongé dans sa lecture et fronçait le regard. Déchiffrer ces textes anciens semblait être une véritable torture pour lui et il devait certainement souffrir de maux de tête. Il ne se rendit pas compte que la banshee l'observait désormais avec appréhension.

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'ils étaient là à compulser les documents récoltés par le druide et ce dernier ne leur avait toujours pas parlé, se contentant de relever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur pour les observer, de temps à autre. La jeune femme comprenait que l'adulte avait déjà une petite idée de la marche à suivre pour éviter les fâcheuses conséquences que laissaient présager les textes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'émissaire avant de revenir vers Scott qui conservait ce visage préoccupé. Elle sentait qu'il avait changé, il était devenu sérieux. Cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui, mais elle constatait avec justesse que son expérience du jour l'avait profondément bouleversé et poussé dans ses retranchements afin de conserver son intégrité.

— Pourquoi crois-tu que ton loup a voulu détruire Derek et Stiles ? demanda inopinément Lydia, obligeant le fils MCCall à la regarder. La question le décontenança, mais la voix douce de son amie trahissait sa compréhension du processus. Elle le testait.

— Parce qu'il se sentait menacé, mon rang d'alpha était compromis par leur accouplement. Répondit froidement Scott. Il semblait qu'il devait aller puiser loin au fond de lui pour garder le contrôle sur la rage de la bête qui y sommeillait. Seule l'idée de rester un humain capable de choisir sa voie permettait à Scott de tenir le coup. Sa personnalité n'était pas son instinct de loup, il aimait Stiles et Derek, il les aimait tous deux sincèrement.

— Ton rang était compromis ? Insista Lydia, comme si elle cherchait à mettre son alpha à l'épreuve. Le docteur regardait la scène qui se jouait face à lui tout en se demandant ce que voulait déclencher la banshee. Scott prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, il se prêtait à l'exercice sans chercher à prendre de faux fuyants.

— Tout ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute, fit-il douloureusement, j'ai envoyé Derek secouer Stiles, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'il le ferait… comme ça… Je vais abdiquer, si mon frère de cœur et mon meilleur bêta sont devenus des alphas, je m'inclinerais devant eux et leur laisserais le champ libre. Je ne leur veux aucun mal… l'idée de les réduire à rien, c'est insupportable, je préfère mourir que de devenir comme Peter. Conclut-il avec une volonté inébranlable dans la voix, l'assurance naïve des premiers jours de maturité lui conférant une persuasive netteté de ton. Lydia passa une main caressante sur celle de son camarade, ses grands yeux verts exprimaient un trouble touchant. Son ami savait être si sincèrement lui dans sa noblesse d'âme, déclenchait en elle la nécessité d'être vraie à ses côtés.

— Scott, en parlant à Derek tu as aidé Stiles… le rassura la banshee. Il est amoureux de lui depuis longtemps, mais n'a jamais rien dit à personne, ne l'a jamais montré, continua-t-elle gravement, son cœur s'abîmant dans un sentiment de déception qui avait la violence sournoise d'une habitude dont elle avait oublié de douter. Les deux adolescents baissèrent tristement les yeux, observant dans le vide d'une fraction de seconde, leur culpabilité de n'avoir rien vu. La rouquine à l'allure défaite par les intempéries de la saison ainsi que ceux de ses émotions vacillantes, reprit alors la parole.

— Il se raccrochait secrètement à Derek pour ne pas sombrer dans l'envie de disparaitre. Il aurait pu en venir à faire… une bêtise. À force de se torturer Stiles aurait fini par souhaiter s'éteindre. Il se sent coupable de tellement de choses… en tant qu'hôte du nogitsune il a contribué à la mort de certains des nôtres… il ne s'en remet pas, ça ne te rappelle personne ? Demanda doucement Lydia qui essayait tant bien que mal d'exprimer à Scott, qu'il n'était coupable que d'être inconscient de son intuition. La situation engendrée était-elle pire que le suicide de son meilleur ami, Scott ne l'avait-il pas sauvé en missionnant Derek ? Devant l'échange des adolescents, le vétérinaire restait dubitatif. Lydia et ses cognitions d'idées étaient une source de remise en question pour l'homme, elle piégeait ses carences et agissait là où il n'avait pu voir la faille, elle venait de lui montrer l'endroit où il fallait compenser par l'effort.

— Tu es un alpha naturel Scott, ça implique que ton loup est suffisamment puissant pour revendiquer légitimement la meute, intervint-il. Je ne crois pas que les choses vont se passer aussi simplement que tu l'envisages. D'ailleurs, on ne sait pas ce que nos deux comparses sont devenus, Stiles n'est pas un loup-garou de naissance et s'ils ont effectivement pratiqué le rituel de subjugation, qui peut savoir ce que cela donnera ? Il ne faut pas perdre de vu que les deux personnes que nous connaissons risquent de ne plus exister en tant que telles. Je vais aller au loft dans la matinée, prendre la température de leur côté, nous aviserons ensuite, dit-il sur un ton dans lequel perçait une certaine austérité.

Scott se renfrogna dans sa jeunesse, il n'aimait pas les insinuations du druide, car il n'en saisissait pas toute la teneur et cela le frustrait. Pourtant, il faisait confiance à l'émissaire de sa meute et sachant que l'homme possédait des connaissances qui le dépassaient complètement, il suivrait ses préconisations à la lettre. Il lui fallait cependant des explications pour donner du sens à ses décisions, connaître les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qu'il allait devoir endosser comme part de responsabilité.

— Si vous estimez que c'est nécessaire pour éviter toute effusion de violence, nous ferons comme vous le conseillerez, objectiva Scott. Dites-nous seulement ce que vous avez en tête, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il prenait sa responsabilité d'Alpha à bras le corps. De son côté, Lydia était très concentrée, tentant de prévoir les stratégies du druide.

L'entretien fut subitement bouleversé par un cri de rage provenant de la salle d'opération. Le shérif venait manifestement de se réveiller et les trois pouvaient entendre le son ténu de la voix de Parrish qui essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer la situation à son supérieur. Mais les nouveaux instincts lupins du quinquagénaire étaient apparemment destructeurs, l'incitaient à une rage surnaturelle dont il ne contrôlait pas le débit. Le capharnaüm qui filtrait au travers de la porte du bureau laissait deviner que des ustensiles en inox venaient de violemment rencontrer le sol. Scott se leva et s'apprêta à aller calmer son bêta fraîchement créé. Il paraissait sur de lui et fort, ce serait une chose dont John aurait besoin. Lorsqu'il regarda la rouquine et l'Afro-Américain, ses yeux brillaient d'une résolution rutilante, il était leur Alpha, cela ne faisait aucun doute.


	10. Le matin d'après

**Note de l'auteur**

Salut à tous!

Ce chapitre est dédié à tous ceux qui ont un cœur fleur bleu et qui aiment les romances sucrées. Un peu d'eau de rose pour parfumer nos pensées ne peut pas faire de mal, surtout quand il s'agit de Stiles et Derek... Je vous laisse le découvrir avec l'espoir qu'il vous plaira et continuera d'attiser vos imaginations.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Partie III : Les paris du hasard<strong>

**Chapitre 10 : Le matin d'après**

Le jour filtrait au travers des carreaux opaques qui constituaient la trame de la baie vitrée du loft. Quand Derek ouvrit les yeux, l'atmosphère paisible et chaleureuse qui régnait dans la grande pièce ne suffit pas à calmer cette sourde sensation de vide qui lui noyait les entrailles. S'il était affamé, ce n'était pas la raison de ce creux qui semblait s'élargir dans son estomac, quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait faim d'amour. Alors qu'il reprenait progressivement conscience de son corps, Derek remarqua la chaleur, la présence de Stiles dans ses bras possessifs, ramené tout contre sa poitrine musculeuse. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils dans le sommeil qui s'attardait sur sa peau parsemée de grains. Le loup-garou sourit tendrement, il venait de comprendre que son sentiment d'être désincarné tenait du fait que son amant s'obstinait dans l'anesthésie du rêve, alors que lui même en était sortit inopinément. Le partage désynchronisé de son âme avait donc ce dérangeant effet de manque…

Dans le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce, les deux mâles étaient entrelacés, exténués par la nuit passionnée qui les avait vue fusionner sans relâche. Derek ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi et au sortir de la léthargie, l'envie de symbiose n'avait pas disparu, s'exprimant par l'intermédiaire d'une puissante raideur entre ses jambes, qui emprisonnaient celles de son partenaire. Le lycanthrope passa des doigts légers sur le visage de son compagnon, reliant à l'aide de son index, les constellations de beautés qui caractérisaient son visage. Le garçon réagit imperceptiblement, s'extirpant sensiblement des bras de Morphée pour se découvrir dans ceux préférés de son amoureux. Stiles n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux qu'une risette illuminait déjà son visage, instillant des rebonds de plaisir dans le cœur d'un certain loup qui sentait son vide intérieur se combler d'empathie, enfin.

— Bonjour toi, chuchota l'homme à l'oreille attentive de son amant qui souhaitait pourtant musarder un peu dans les résidus vaporeux de ses merveilleux songes. Le garçon sentit la frénésie de la veille se ranimer sous le souffle chaud de Derek qui baisa son front. Sans prévenir, Stiles fit basculer l'homme sur le dos pour prendre le dessus et le chevaucher dans l'inattendu. Leurs rires se confondirent, résonances d'un bonheur sans âge dans la grande pièce qui les relayait en charmants échos.

— J'ai rêvé de nous Drek, et c'est arrivé, susurra alors l'adolescent tandis que sa bouille gonflée de sommeil se détendait dans la sérénité. Il observa son intime allié et admira avec délectation son visage où toutes les élégances qu'il y découvrait lui étaient destinées. Stiles ne chercha pas à résister à l'envie de se saisir délicatement du minois de son tendre partenaire, ses mains caressant les précieuses formes qu'elles appréhendaient dans l'adoration. D'abord, ses épais sourcils aux courbes relaxées qui surplombaient des yeux de cristal dans lesquels chatoyaient des reflets marins. Ensuite, ses pommettes rebondies qui s'étiraient d'aise, ses joues velues qui se griffonnaient de chaotiques chemins menant vers l'allongement joyeux de cette bouche qu'il se fit un plaisir d'entrouvrir sans rencontrer de résistance. Et puis, son menton, qui appelait le contact avec la fine peau de doigts angéliques s'y attardant langoureusement pour repousser la fin de leur exploration… Tous ces reliefs étaient le miracle que Derek réservait à son doux et celui-ci comptait bien continuer d'en profiter, pour toujours.

— Embrasse-moi idiot, tu m'as manqué, répondit sincèrement l'homme qui obligea précipitamment son amant à venir plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le jeune se laissa complètement faire et leur baiser dériva vers l'expression d'une tendresse inouïe, bien que confinée dans la chasteté d'un premier bonjour pour l'entité extraordinaire qu'ils formaient désormais. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour se regarder, chacun d'eux exprimait un sentiment de quiétude qu'ils n'étaient pas certains d'avoir déjà vécu.

— Tes yeux sont ceux d'un alpha, commenta Stiles avec naturel. Tu t'es surpassé en moi, dit-il, exprimant cela avec une fierté craquante. L'adonis ne craignait rien en compagnie de cet homme, il pouvait être lui sans restriction, c'était comme si Derek était devenu l'incarnation de son jardin secret.

— Toi aussi tu as changé, répondit calmement son adoré qui passa une main épaisse sur l'une des joues de Stiles. Le jeune vibra d'émois et l'aîné ressentit alors le trouble qui prit d'assaut son amant, cet affolement dans son cœur et les envies contradictoires qui s'y bousculaient soudainement. Leur lien était puissant et l'homme du puiser dans son contrôle lupin pour canaliser le flot d'émotions qui émanaient de Stiles.

— Calme-toi mon ange, murmura-t-il. Tu n'es pas devenu un loup-garou, le rassura son allié. Nous partageons nos humanités et la mienne est hybride, donc ça se dévoile dans tes yeux. Et quand tu me désires comme maintenant ils… ils m'incitent à me soumettre en… en prenant la teinte du dominant, réussit à susurrer Derek dont les paupières se rabaissèrent dans le plaisir. Stiles caressait subtilement la virilité de son loup-garou, et, assis sur l'excitation de son partenaire, il imprimait de tendres impulsions corporelles pour l'inviter à s'enflammer davantage. Les mains puissantes du lycanthrope vinrent faire cesser le jeu de bassin de son intime ami qui le regarda dès lors en souriant.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me rassurer Drek, tout ce qui vient de toi est sacré, je n'ai peur que de m'éteindre autre part que dans tes bras, dit Stiles d'un ton résolu. Il se pencha vers l'homme subjugué et baisa sa bouche sans restreindre toute sa délicatesse qu'il voulait transformer en offrande. Quand le contact entre eux se rompit, le jeune avait érotiquement glissé dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant et celui-ci caressait désormais son flan avec ferveur, ne cessant de le contempler.

— Je sais que nous n'avons pas l'énergie pour remettre ça mon grand méchant loup d'à moi, mais je ne peux pas rester aussi prêt de toi sans te désirer. C'est… c'est comme si c'était la seule chose qui me maintenait, qui me permettait de respirer. J'ai… j'ai l'impression… je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que ma vie est dans ton corps, que c'est toi… oui, c'est toi qui est la source des battements de mon cœur, je... je crois que… Humm, oui, ta main là, oh Drek… Et les paroles de Stiles furent étouffées dans un nouveau baiser que son homme réinventa dans l'extase tandis que les caresses s'enchaînaient entre eux avec une grâce divine, décuplant leurs désirs et leurs émois. La fatigue se fit pourtant plus forte que la nécessité de l'instant et les deux se résignèrent à devoir être seulement allongés côte à côte, se touchant amoureusement. Le loup ne pouvait détourner son regard de celui qui était devenu son essentiel et il avait envie de pleurer son bonheur.

— Tu dis des choses si vraies Stiles, tu traduis si bien mes pensées…, témoigna Derek alors que son corps se détendait d'aise. Tu apaises mes doutes et je sais maintenant que j'ignorais tout de la joie avant cette nuit, renchérit-il solennellement, dévoilant les arcanes de son cœur avec une facilité qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Son visage tranquille exprimait une sincérité mêlée de certitudes et leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson, dans ce tempo synchrone qui les liait par le ressenti.

— Peut-être que nous ignorions tous de la souffrance aussi..., se risqua à penser tout haut le jeune. Si je m'en vais trop loin de toi qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Ça me fait peur rien que d'y penser, ajouta-t-il, son visage se marquant d'une étrange appréhension. Tu crois qu'on pourrait devenir fou ou mourir à cause de ça ? J'ai l'impression que j'ai accès à certains de tes souvenirs aussi, à tes expériences, tes sens… Pour tout te dire, je crois que je suis devenu toi, conclut lentement celui qui avait été hyperactif.

— Et je suis devenu toi, enchaîna Derek que l'émotion rendait tendre à souhait. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir recommencer à être cet enfant qui avait le droit d'imaginer le meilleur. Stiles sentit le bouleversement qui s'opéra dans le corps de son amant, cette étrange bouffée de nostalgie qui les scella alors dans le souvenir. Le jeune humain se releva doucement sur le coude et posa sa tête dans sa main, il se mit à caresser la joue de lycaon tout en se sentant chanceler dans le plaisir des agréables picotements qui électrisèrent le cœur de sa paume. L'homme ferma les yeux, son visage se faisant le reflet d'une montée de confiance bienfaitrice. C'est à ce moment-là que tout se bouleversa entre eux.

Des images d'amour s'imposèrent à leur esprit, des liens qui se créaient dans des extases qui ne leur appartenaient pas, mais qui simulaient leurs propres expériences à merveille. Ils étaient passés par tous les états et chaque impression qui choquait leurs sens rivés dans l'intériorité de leur vécu, étaient la réminiscence de leur propre symbiose arrivée à terme. Il y avait maintenant toutes ces voix que cela avait éveillées en eux, des centaines, des milliers de couples qui se relayaient sur le fil du temps pour décrire le même lien, retransmettre par le sang la même prédisposition à conscientiser les mystères de la mémoire ancestrale. Stiles et Derek découvraient les déroulements éclair des existences de tous ceux qui avaient pratiqué le rituel et élevé leur meute en prônant la valeur de leur amour fédérateur. Cela faisait d'innombrables générations que les ancêtres de la lignée Hall guidaient la pérennité des lycanthropes et cela était resté muré dans le secret de leur famille, encodé dans leurs prédispositions à se perdre dans l'autre.

— Ce n'est pas seulement nous que nous ressentons n'est-ce pas ? questionna soudainement Stiles d'un ton qui trahissait l'affirmation de son constat. J'ai des sentiments plus vieux que moi qui m'anime, finit-il par exprimer doucereusement, son cœur se gonflant de déjà vu improbables. Derek était l'aboutissement de tant d'amours successifs, que Stiles ne savait plus ce que son histoire signifiait en dehors de lui. Il reconnaissait le moindre des héritages du lycaon et souhaitait devenir celui qui participerait à les prolonger dans le temps. L'homme ne put que se troubler des sentiments qui prirent forme alors en son jeune amant, il y comprenait la douloureuse frustration que leur appartenance à la même gente déclencha en eux. Il posa une main chaleureuse sur le torse de l'éphèbe, sentant la vibration des battements d'un cœur instable au travers de ses doigts épais.

— Je ne pourrais jamais te donner d'enfants, lâcha Stiles, réussissant à surprendre son loup qui n'avait pas envisagé que son compagnon se montrerait tant perturbé à cette idée. Toutes ces expériences vont s'éteindre avec nous, continua le plus jeune, accablé, avouant à mi-voix le sens de ses craintes qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'apprivoiser. Le pouvoir de ta lignée va s'effacer dans cette vie, à cause de moi, conclut-il alors tristement, se faisant fort d'une conscience aiguë de sa faculté à entrevoir les remous du temps. Le jeune fusionné se sentait soumis à la culpabilité d'être l'élu de Derek, dont le cœur s'abîma vicieusement dans les ressentiments de son amant. L'homme éprouva de la colère, mais voyant que cette sensation n'affectait pas son autre lui, il se déstabilisa dans une compréhension nouvelle et pénétrante. Il soupira de dépit.

— Nous n'aurions jamais du pouvoir pratiqué le rituel Stiles, tu n'es pas un loup-garou de naissance… dit-il alors que les yeux de son vis-à-vis devenaient rouge sang. Derek roula sur le dos et observa le plafond, attendant passivement que son chéri décide comme tout à l'heure, de venir se loger dans le creux de son bras qu'il offrait subtilement. Le réflexe fût immédiat et son amant lui donna satisfaction, se logeant dans ses replis pour mieux se laisser aller à la caresse des poils qui bordaient son nombril. Le jeune était pensif, mais ses sourcils froncés de doutes lui donnaient un air boudeur.

— Ce qui s'est passé entre nous est une énigme et pourtant, tu as déclenché le processus, tu as répondu à tous les stimuli, tu as fait échos à mes caresses…, repris Derek, songeur. Tout ton corps s'est mis en résonance avec le mien et c'est la plus merveilleuse des choses qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre, livra l'homme qui se débridait toujours plus dans l'explication de ses sentiments. Il ne se souvenait pas être parvenu à exprimer aussi clairement que maintenant, le sens que prenaient ses pensées. Stiles le ressentit et s'emballa d'excitation. Voilà quel effet il avait sur son Loup, il lui donnait la force d'exprimer. La main de Derek vint cajoler la tempe du jeune et il sourit de l'ambiance douce amère qui régnait ici.

— Qui aurait pu penser que l'odeur de mon emmerdeur serait l'éveil de mon allégresse ? questionna le lycanthrope, se sentant le plaisir de continuer de décrire ses impressions. Tu m'aimes au point de dépasser l'impossible, de devancer mes attentes, tu es tellement plus beau que le choix d'une vie normale…, déclama gravement l'héritier Hale, son regard visant un lointain qui se perdait dans les nuances impersonnelles caractérisant le mur du loft. Il continua de parler.

— Tu es si unique dans ton genre mon amour, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte… Tu ne peux pas te fier à l'histoire de ma lignée pour comprendre ce qui nous est arrivé…, affirma-t-il à juste raison. La mémoire est une chose, ce que nous vivons est autrement plus exceptionnel. Et puis, ne t'en fais pas, je sais depuis que ma famille a été décimée que je n'aurais pas d'enfants, je ne me fais plus d'illusions à ce sujet depuis longtemps, finit-il par dire sans que cela ne vienne le perturber. Stiles bougea pour chevaucher de nouveau le corps de Derek. Son visage juvénile exprimait un sérieux que l'affection venait adoucir tandis que ses mains s'apposaient délicatement sur les pectoraux musclés de l'homme. Leurs regards luminescents s'accrochèrent sans détour.

— Nous sommes des alphas Drek, les plus aptes à survivre, commença le cadet, sa voix se faisant le canal d'une connaissance héritée des parents de son loup. Notre destin est de veiller à ce que la race se perpétue et s'adapte à travers nous, car nous possédons le pouvoir de guider, ajouta-t-il, prenant inconsciemment les mimiques de Thalia qui semblait très présente dans l'esprit du jeune homme. C'est ça notre rôle, et nous serons toujours à côté de la plaque mon amour, toujours… conclut-il avec appréhension, délivrant des ondes de frustration dans le corps magnifique de son amant. L'homme comprit que les voix ancestrales forçaient la conscience de son tendre partenaire, que les souvenirs ataviques avaient sur lui un pouvoir d'auto culpabilisation inattendu. Était-ce là un trait de caractère qui n'appartenait plus à Derek ? Le lycanthrope posa des mains sécurisantes sur les cuisses de son jeune amoureux, continuant de scruter ses yeux qui se perdaient dans d'indicibles remords. Quand sa voix grave se diffusa dans l'air, elle capta toute l'attention de son compagnon.

— Pourquoi cela te rend-il si triste mon ange ? demanda-t-il avec prévenance. Ne confonds pas notre présent avec tout ce que tu comprends du passé que tu découvres en nous. Toi et moi sommes ici et maintenant, Stiles et Derek et nous ne faisons qu'un, c'est la seule chose qui compte, la seule, tu m'entends. Notre identité nous appartient, ne laisse pas les évocations de mes parents te faire croire le contraire. C'est l'amour qui nous a guidés, personne n'a le droit de juger ça, surtout pas des fantômes qui n'ont voix au chapitre que dans nos pensées. Nos sentiments ont triomphé, ce qui nous unit est plus fort que le doute, plus fort que ce que mes parents eux-mêmes ont vécu. Nous avons tout dépassé, jusqu'aux limites d'un rituel censé se faire uniquement entre nés garous, entre mâles et femelles… laissa-t-il en suspens. Les yeux rougeoyants de l'alpha étaient si intenses que Stiles en vibra d'excitation.

— Je sais que tes mots sont la vérité Drek… chuchota douloureusement le jeune alors qu'il se laissait tendrement choir sur la poitrine de son amant. Ce dernier l'enserra immédiatement de ses bras protecteurs, ressentant sa détresse comme une pointe d'anxiété dans son propre cœur, il fallait qu'il le guérisse de ses craintes.

— Je n'étais pas destiné à devenir un alpha, murmura le loup, cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, même la première fois. Mon rôle n'était donc pas la transmission du relai qui nous est tombé dessus par l'intermédiaire du rite. Je crois de toute façon que je n'aurais pas pu partager mon âme avec quelqu'un d'autre. Toi seul étais compatible, mon opposé parfait, finit-il par susurrer tout en caressant le dos de son amoureux.

— Dans peu de temps viendra le jour où cette conclusion ne sera plus suffisante pour répondre à l'urgence de notre situation, prédit le jeune alors qu'il se blottissait plus encore dans la chaleur de son amour, y cherchant le réconfort de son odeur. Il nous faudra trouver une solution mon Drek, sans quoi nous n'aurons plus rien à devenir, rajouta-t-il, s'octroyant un temps pour baiser la peau réactive qui s'offrait à sa bouche. Tous tes ancêtres ont fondé leurs meutes par l'intermédiaire de la reproduction et non de la morsure. Que vaut notre pouvoir d'alpha sans cette possibilité, notre lien ne risque-t-il pas de nous affaiblir à mesure que le temps s'écoulera ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur le torse de Derek, se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur puissant.

— C'est probable… mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? interrogea sérieusement le lycanthrope. Il dérangea Stiles et le fit s'assoir avec délicatesse sur ses cuisses alors qu'il redressait son torse pour caler son dos sur la tête de lit. Il prit le visage de Stiles dans ses mains et se pencha pour baiser tendrement ses lèvres offertes.

— Tu le penses aussi n'est-ce pas ? Questionna l'homme tout en se détachant de cette bouche adorée, souhaitant être sûre qu'il avait bien interprété les émotions qu'il percevait. Le garçon acquiesça avant de se racler la gorge.

— Que ce pourrait être la plus belle de nos rédemptions pour toutes nos erreurs ? Que périr ensemble de notre amour fou serait le châtiment le plus clément qui soit ? demanda l'humain alors que son cœur battait calmement. Oui, je le pense aussi. Je suis seulement chagriné pour tous ceux qui comptent à nos yeux… ils ne comprendront jamais que nous acceptions ce sort, lâcha-t-il en un soupir empli de remords qui s'effacèrent dès lors de son corps.

— C'est encore possible qu'ils nous surprennent…, proposa Derek dont le regard reflétait ses espoirs pétillants, comme si Stiles avait pris possession de leurs expressions. Alors, tâchons de profiter de chaque moment à les protéger, à nous vouer à leur bien-être, tu ne crois pas ? Nous ne savons rien de ce qui nous attend. En m'aimant ainsi Stiles, tu m'as fait le don de l'optimisme, je ne peux pas croire que nous soyons parvenus jusque-là pour en périr, la magie de ton âme nous protègera, j'en suis certain, affirma le loup-garou avec conviction. Elle nous a sauvé cette nuit Stiles, nous avons connu le bonheur malgré tous nos regrets, conclut-il, laissant un sourire ravageur illuminer son être d'une douceur sensationnelle.

Le cadet n'avait jamais vu Le Lycaon aussi enclin à faire preuve de confiance en l'avenir et il sentit dès lors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de ses pensées, s'imperméabilisant instantanément aux rêves anciens des ancêtres pour ne suivre désormais que ceux tout frais de son Alpha chéri. Stiles réussit à ériger les barrières mentales que Derek avait conçues pour lui avec amour et sa reconnaissance s'exprima dans le désir charnel qu'il distilla dès lors dans le corps de cet homme merveilleux qui avait fait le choix de l'aimer au-delà de ses idées préconçues.

— Nous ne sommes qu'un, murmura le jeune avec délectation, se laissant glisser dans les bras de son amant. Prend moi Drek, fond toi en moi et savourons notre infinité, encore une fois, ajouta-t-il tout bas, ressentant poindre les fourmillements fiévreux d'une excitation émotionnelle des plus agréables.

— Toujours mon amour, pour l'éternité… dit Derek d'une voix grave et frémissante, accompagnant ses paroles des câlins qu'elles lui inspiraient. Il caressait son adonis avec ferveur, répondant à toutes les sensations qui guidaient ses besoins. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent instinctivement et leurs langues s'adorèrent dans l'enthousiasme d'un baiser débridé. Ils se rendirent compte alors qu'ils s'étaient manqués, que cette sensation folle qui prenait vie dans leur corps était la plus douce des tortures et ils en étaient complètement dépendants. Ils se laissèrent emporter par la vague de sensualité qui s'abattit sur eux, pour les immerger dans l'océan d'une passion sans limites.

Ils oublièrent de nouveau le temps et ne purent donc entendre le bruit du moteur qui s'arrêta au bas de l'immeuble. Animés d'une exigence qui les coupait de tout ce qui n'était pas eux, ils firent fi des bruits de pas qui résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier du bâtiment. Voués au seul plaisir de se redécouvrir toujours plus, ils n'ouïrent pas le battement interrogatif qui fit vibrer la structure métallique de la porte coulissante du loft, signe que quelqu'un quémandait le droit d'y entrer. Trop accaparés par ce qu'ils s'offraient, ils ne purent écouter le visiteur s'impatienter devant l'appartement et ne prirent même pas garde à la cacophonie que fit l'intrus lorsque de guerre lasse, il pénétra les lieux sans autorisation. Ils n'accordèrent aucune attention à l'inopportun qui s'était introduit dans la demeure de leur première fois pour les découvrir malade d'amour, dans le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où l'anonyme s'approcha suffisamment de leur nid d'amour pour troubler ainsi le chœur de leurs désirs conjoints, qu'ils prirent conscience qu'une autre entité était présente dans les lieux. Surpris, ils tournèrent comme un seul homme leurs visages stupéfaits vers l'indésirable.

— Fascinant… déclara ce dernier d'une voix où perçait un ébahissement presque indécent.


	11. Revirements

**Note de l'auteur**

A ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire,

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de votre silence. Je continue de publier, mais j'avoue que cela m'interpelle d'être aussi peu commenté. Ai-je été maladroit dans mes écrits, ne méritent-ils pas d'être critiqués, en bien ou en mal ? Sont-ils insipides au point de ne déclencher aucune réaction ? Cela m'a beaucoup travaillé, et je me dois d'être honnête avec vous, j'ai faillit prendre la décision d'arrêter de publier ici. Merci à Galiane d'avoir pris le temps de me raisonner et de continuer à me pousser d'écrire cette fiction que je lui dédie depuis le début. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir la suite qui je l'espère, saura susciter des réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Bien à vous,

Jess

* * *

><p><strong>Partie III : Les paris du hasard<strong>

**Chapitre 11 : Revirements**

Quand Allan Deaton sortit de sa voiture il s'étira longuement avant de bailler. Déstabilisé de fatigue, l'homme oublia jusqu'au verrouillage des portes automatiques de son automobile, pour se diriger lentement vers la porte d'entrée de l'édifice devant lequel il s'était garé. Le soleil brûlait ses perceptions et lui rappelait douloureusement qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ses pensées continuaient de se percuter dans un embrouillamini qu'il peinait à endiguer et son corps exténué l'amenait à douter de ces spéculations qu'il avait promulguées avec assurance et qui semblaient avoir convaincu le reste de la meute. S'il s'était trompé, s'il avait cru à tord qu'une telle chose était probable ? Respirant péniblement l'air chaud de ce matin d'été, l'émissaire balaya ses prudences intellectuelles et décida qu'il était temps de vérifier ses intuitions, sans apriori.

Quand sa main rencontra le métal froid du vomitoire qui donnait sur le hall d'entrée du bâtiment de Derek, le druide sentit un courant d'agréables frissons parcourir son bras pour s'échouer dans son cou. Il sourit sans raison et s'introduisit dans la bâtisse, y écoutant raisonner ses pas réguliers, y ressentant la fraîcheur lénifiante des ombres qui faisaient naître là, un soulagement des plus appréciables. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas cela qui retint l'attention de l'homme, mais une odeur, une fragrance légère et animale, une senteur subtile et sauvage qui appelait l'expression du désir. Allan s'arrêta devant la cage d'escalier, ferma les yeux pour humer l'air frai et délicat qui portaient à son olfaction, les vaporeux messagers d'une fabuleuse excitation. Il aurait eu envie de pouvoir plisser les yeux d'écœurement pour se protéger, il aurait préféré prétendre que les lieux empestaient, mais son corps avait déjà positivement réagi à l'appel qui se diffusait dans le parfum qui régnait dans cet endroit.

Relevant ses paupières dans la surprise, l'homme prit conscience que les choses allaient s'avérer plus complexes encore qu'il ne l'avait présagé. Lorsqu'il avait envisagé la rencontre qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre, il n'avait pas pris en compte la possibilité d'être ainsi affecté par le couple auquel il rendait une visite impromptue. Dans son esprit il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il serait en pleine possession de ses moyens, or, il lui apparaissait désormais que prévalait dans l'atmosphère, la senteur du parti prit. Aurait-il été plus performant s'il avait pris la peine de se reposer ne serait-ce qu'une heure ? Il soupira de lassitude et commença à monter les escaliers, troublé par ce qu'il éprouvait. Il essayait tant bien que mal de focaliser sa présence d'esprit sur la nécessité d'empêcher le pire d'advenir, mais son être se perdait dans les remous des désirs scabreux qui naissaient en lui.

Alors qu'il prenait son temps pour monter les étages et sans savoir pourquoi, l'émissaire commença à ramasser les vêtements qu'il trouvait abandonnés sur certaines marches. Les amants avaient été si avides l'un de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient pas pu attendre d'être dans le loft pour commencer à se dévêtir. Les premiers habits dont il se saisit furent les maillots de corps, qu'il porta instinctivement à son nez épaté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu envie de faire cela, c'était comme si l'odeur l'avait appelé. Il se sentit dès lors dériver dans un fantasme qu'il enferma immédiatement dans la frustration de ses pensées, il fallait qu'il demeure intègre, même si cela lui paraissait difficile. S'obligeant à reprendre ses esprits, l'homme se débarrassa des linges comme s'ils l'avaient brûlé, s'interrogeant sur la pulsion qui lui avait fait les collecter. Les émanations que diffusaient les trames du tissu avaient conduit son inconscient à désirer se gaver d'appétence et c'était tout bonnement insupportable qu'Allan en soit réduit à être l'esclave des drôles d'idées qui germaient en lui.

Ses réflexes cognitifs lui permirent d'orienter le court de ses projections sur la description de ce qu'il percevait. Pourquoi le mélange d'exhalaisons de Stiles et Derek avait cet effet troublant au possible ? Son cerveau se mit à fonctionner sur le mode de l'analyse, décryptant ce qu'il percevait plutôt que d'y succomber. Il était nécessaire que le druide retrouve le sens de ses priorités auquel cas, la menace qui pesait sur la meute s'exprimerait à travers lui et c'était juste inadmissible. Il ne fallait pas qu'il donne matière à l'alimentation du désastre que la nuit de lune noire avait fait poindre dans l'inévitable. Les saveurs qui imbibaient les tissus qu'il avait humés étaient plus qu'agréables, elles portaient les signaux de la compatibilité. Ces effluves que l'homme avait sentis avaient le pouvoir de trouver écho dans n'importe quel instinct, de déclencher l'envie et le besoin d'être lié à quiconque entrerait dans ce champ invisible de perception.

Bien qu'il conscientisait ses impressions, Allan ne put restreindre l'effet des phéromones qu'il avait inspiré et distillé dans son organisme. Une honteuse raideur naquit entre ses jambes, entravant le bon déroulement de sa progression. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu aussi réactif que ces ados sur lesquels il avait la charge de veiller et à cette pensée, il commença à sérieusement craindre de ne pas être à la hauteur pour assumer pleinement la mission qu'il s'était lui-même confié. La magie des effluences du couple était cependant tellement ragoûtante qu'il paraissait insoutenable de ne pas y répondre. Le druide s'arrêta, ferma les yeux pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Cependant, la grosseur continuait de s'étendre, de déformer ses dessous tandis que son cœur s'emballait au moindre geste qu'il faisait. Il lui suffisait de respirer pour continuer de sombrer dans un désir dont la force lui était inconnue.

Il ne fallut pas moins d'une minute à Allan pour parvenir à se raisonner. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dût puiser dans ses ressources à ce point et cela le surprit. D'autant plus qu'il devait appliquer les ressorts de son conditionnement druidique pour ne pas succomber au besoin de toucher son sexe, de le libérer pour le masser et soulager les contraintes de son corps. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi désœuvré, car si l'homme était en mesure de faire face à des situations catastrophiques avec sans froid, il se retrouvait cependant dans la plus grande difficulté devant l'expression impérieuse de sa sexualité. Humiliant, c'était tout bonnement humiliant. Pourtant, ne pas répondre à cette exigence animale qui lui commandait de plaquer sur son visage les maillots qu'il venait de jeter pour se gaver de l'ensorcellement qui les imprégnait était une torture insupportable. Pourquoi ?

Ne s'attardant pas sur cette question, l'homme se décida d'éviter de s'intéresser au reste des habits qu'il trouvait échoués un peu partout sur le chemin de son ascension. Quand il arriva au dernier étage, il déplaça à l'aide de son pied les boxers qui demeuraient sur le palier de l'appartement, pour les envoyer balader loin de sa vue. Il devait s'interdire d'être affriolé à l'idée d'y plonger le nez, il était juste impensable qu'il s'oublie et se laisse aller de la sorte. Devant la porte coulissante menant chez l'héritier de la famille Hale, le Docteur Deaton n'avait plus confiance en sa capacité à influencer le cours des choses de façon constructive. Il luttait contre lui-même pour ne par perdre de vu son objectif initial, mais plus il s'était rapproché du loft, plus l'enchantement des émanations résiduelles de ses deux protégés s'était intensifié, lui commandant de céder aux plaisirs de la chair.

Durant toute la montée des étages du bâtiment, le vétérinaire avait vu ses plans s'effriter progressivement et maintenant qu'il stationnait devant la porte de l'appartement de Derek, il était certain qu'il devrait changer de stratégie, opter pour l'improvisation ou s'enfuir à toute jambe. La dernière option n'en était finalement pas une et son corps brûlait d'envies, lui criait d'entrer dans le loft pour y rencontrer les amants que le sort avait scellés dans l'immuable. Il reprit une inspiration de courage, essayant de faire le vide en lui, sans succès. Toutefois, son poing gauche s'abattit machinalement sur la porte métallique sans qu'il n'ait pris la peine de réfléchir davantage à ce qu'il allait faire une fois à l'intérieur. Le cœur battant, Allan se retrouva donc à tambouriner contre la porte et à attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, sentant une frénésie qui ne lui ressemblait guère s'attarder dans ses organes.

Des images teintées de sensualité attiraient ses pensées au-delà des sentiers qu'elles auraient dût suivre et l'homme se laissa dériver quelques secondes dans leur exploration avant de se souvenir qu'il était missionné par la meute pour prendre la température des événements. Visiblement, le thermomètre de ses propres convoitises était au maximum et risquait de céder sous les sulfureuses incitations du moment. Le vétérinaire secoua la tête, se força à patienter, à se préparer à l'instant où il serait invité à entrer. Sauf que personne ne vint et que le druide se retrouva l'oreille collée contre la paroi de la porte pour tâcher d'entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce juste derrière. Aucun son ne parvint à son ouïe de simple être humain et il estima qu'il avait suffisamment maronné pour continuer de rester dans cette posture inconfortable. Alors qu'il ignorait ce qui le poussait à agir, l'émissaire entreprit d'ouvrir lui-même la poterne.

A l'instant même où l'air de l'intérieur lui fut respirable, il ressentit d'imprévisibles fourmillements de plaisir parcourir sa peau hérissée d'émotion, tandis que la lumière diffuse qui baignait les lieux ravissait sa vue pour la porter vers le lit qui occupait le centre de la pièce. L'homme au teint d'ébène frissonna d'affolement, la source de l'odeur l'appelait, mais l'envie de contempler la scène qui se jouait devant lui le laissait figé à l'entrée. Ivres d'empathie, Derek et Stiles se caressaient et gémissaient tendrement, leurs mouvements étaient gracieux et ainsi auréolés de soleil, leurs corps paraissaient brillé d'une aura dorée. Le loup-garou était au-dessus de son compagnon qui exprimait avidement son besoin de sentir son corps contre lui, et l'intrus avait l'impression d'assister à l'accouplement de divinités anciennes.

Le pantalon d'Allan gonfla encore à cette vision, et une indescriptible gêne vint rougir sa peau sombre. Ses orbes onyx se perdirent dans le secret de la délectation, tandis que ces lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire timide. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui était entré dans la chambre de ses parents et qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de les regarder entreprendre ce jeu plaisant, s'apprêter à cet enchevêtrement qui l'avait amené à venir au monde. Excité comme jamais, curieux de s'approcher plus encore, le druide sentit son corps s'actionner sans qu'il ne lui commande rien. Il fit une dizaine de pas et se laissa de nouveau prendre par la vague de merveilleux effluves qui provenait du couple d'amoureux.

Ses paupières papillotèrent, il fallait qu'il retrouve possession de son être, qu'il cesse de se laisser porter par ses sens pour que sa volonté propre s'exprime enfin, mais il était tellement bon de traînasser dans cet état semi-conscient où tout lui paraissait aussi simple que dans un rêve. Il observait Derek qui embrassait passionnément Stiles, ses lèvres cherchant sans relâche le contact avec celles de son partenaire. Le jeune faisait étalage de son plaisir avec une telle liberté, flattait les flans de son tendre chéri, enroulait ses jambes sur son fessier pour l'emprisonner tout contre son corps affamé d'amour. Quand leurs gémissements se synchronisèrent, Allan encaissa la nouvelle fluctuation d'excitation qui s'abattit sur lui pour faire monter d'un cran sa pression sanguine.

Sa main vibrante et maladroite vint essuyer son front d'où perlaient les larmes suaves de ses inavouables tentations. Jamais cet homme ne s'était retrouver dans pareille posture, jamais il ne lui était arrivé d'être autant perturbé par l'idée de deux mâles copulant devant lui. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là, il ignorait tout de ce qui l'avait poussé à venir dans cette pièce et ne comptait plus que ce besoin pernicieux d'être le spectateur privilégié de ce qu'il se passait entre les deux personnes qui occupaient le lit devant lui. L'émissaire fît encore quelques pas, toutefois, il savait que s'il s'approchait davantage du couple, il perdrait l'esprit et courrait à sa propre perte, c'était évident.

Quelle étrange sensation cela lui transmettait d'être à la fois sous l'emprise d'autant d'appétence et d'une peur aussi viscérale. Son cœur battait une chamade infernale, ses membres vibraient d'interdit et ses pensées se noyaient dans un brouillard d'incroyables sensations. Soudain, l'émissaire se figea, son corps entrant dans une apnée mue par la peur. L'héritier Hale et le fils Stilinski avaient tourné leur visage dans sa direction et l'observaient désormais avec effarouchement. Quatre rubis incandescents étaient fixés dans sa direction et les perceptibles menaces qu'ils reflétaient firent naître l'effroi dans la chair torturée du docteur Deaton. Pourtant, son désir ne cessait de continuer de s'amplifier et il était hautement destructeur de ressentir des émotions aussi contraires, d'en être rendu à éprouver sa propre perdition.

— Fascinant… déclara l'intrus d'une voix où perçait un ébahissement presque indécent. Il reprit sa respiration quand les deux hommes le quittèrent des yeux pour se dévisager silencieusement avant de se décider à changer de position. Allan ne pouvait plus parler, il était complètement pétrifié et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait lui faisait craindre les pires des répercussions. Derek se mit assis sur le bord du matelas, étirant par la même occasion un bout de drap que le hasard avait placé entre ses doigts, pour voiler sa virilité gonflée à bloc. Il observait toutefois l'émissaire avec une expression sévère et irrévérencieuse. Stiles quant à lui resta dans le dos de son amant, et, posant son menton sur l'épaule du loup-garou, il afficha cet étrange masque impénétrable qu'était devenu son visage. Le vétérinaire frémit de honte, mais ne bougea pas, continuant de faire face aux deux alphas qui se tenaient majestueusement devant lui.

— Parle Druide, tu as déjà eu l'impudence d'entrer dans cette tanière alors que tu n'y étais pas invité, tu n'oserais pas t'autoriser celle de retarder l'explication de ta venue ici, je me trompe ? discourut Stiles, impassible, sa voix envahissant froidement le loft. À genoux derrière le loup-garou, le garçon s'était redressé pour afficher une mine fière et faire preuve de son maintien de chef.

Le ton était donné et l'excitation qui avait atteint Allan quand il avait pénétré les lieux se glaça immédiatement, ne lui laissant ressentir plus rien d'autre que de la peur. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé, de s'être heurté à un iceberg pour mieux couler dans des eaux polaires et suffocantes. Il trembla sur place, mais garda sa position, sentant tous ces réflexes mentaux revenir à lui. La douche froide qu'avaient été les propos du jeune lui permit tout du moins de recouvrer sa faculté de penser rapidement. Le docteur se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait plus à reconnaître l'adolescent qui avait prononcé ces phrases, comme s'il s'était transformé cette nuit en un seigneur tout droit sorti du fond des âges. Le vétérinaire soupçonna l'hyperactif d'avoir accès à la mémoire ancestrale des loups et cela le troubla visiblement.

Un coup d'œil vers Derek lui indiqua que le fils Hale était satisfait de l'entrée en matière qu'avait faite son compagnon. Allan sentit alors l'imminence du danger que diffusait le couple et se prosterna intuitivement devant eux. Il releva la tête tout en se mordillant la lippe de contrariété, sa crainte l'avait amenée à se mettre en posture de soumission. En fait, il avait changé d'allégeance bien avant cela, mais il le signifiait désormais clairement. Malgré ces constats embarrassants, le visage du druide se peint d'une assurance de surface et il retrouva en lui la force de fixer les perturbants iris d'alpha qu'arborait le fils du shérif. S'il était désormais l'émissaire des fusionnés, il devait les servir et reprendre l'objectif initiale de sa venue sur leur territoire. Sa voix ne vacilla pas quand il se décida à parler.

— La meute est en péril, ce qu'il s'est produit entre vous a déjà eu des répercussions sur les vôtres, dit le druide, avec une circonspection qui forçait à la réflexion. Les yeux de l'homme noir se dirigèrent vers le visage de Derek et il y constata la même perplexité que celle qui s'était glissée sur les traits de Stiles au moment où ses mots l'avaient percuté. Il avait adroitement impliqué les acteurs du couple dans la problématique sans pour autant les accuser ouvertement d'en être les responsables. Il était sur la bonne voix, le danger se dissipait peu à peu. Après un court silence, le messager se détendit progressivement et reprit la parole.

— Scott a lutté pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de son loup toute la journée d'hier, Lydia a pressenti votre disparition et le shérif s'est fait tiré dessus pour éviter la mort de l'ami de son fils. Comme vous pouvez le constater, notre nuit n'a pas été de tous repos, expliqua le vétérinaire qui s'était montré le plus direct possible sans pour autant faire preuve d'une quelconque prétention. Il espérait que sa mesure de l'instant était adéquate et qu'il ne déraperait pas, tout se jouait maintenant.

Les yeux de Derek reprirent cette tonalité céladon qui le rendait plus humain tandis que Stiles s'affaissait dans son dos, ne se rendant plus du tout visible. S'il était caché à la vue d'Allan Deaton, ce dernier fut certain que la synthèse des événements qu'il venait de dresser avait frappé le plus jeune aussi surement qu'une gifle en plein visage. Pendant qu'ils prenaient plaisir à se fondre l'un dans l'autre, alors que son compagnon et lui se donnaient sans condition, leurs amis souffraient… L'héritier des Hale montra une mine attristée alors qu'il semblait ronger par la colère qui prenait vie dans ses entrailles. Ses yeux s'embuèrent quand il parla :

— Le père de mon compagnon est-il vivant ? demanda le loup-garou d'une voix inquiète, aggravée d'anticipation et d'agressivité contenue. L'émissaire ne se troubla pas d'entendre Derek parler au nom de Stiles, mais cela déclencha une drôle d'impression dans son cœur, comme s'il devait faire le deuil précoce des deux individus qu'il avait connus.

— Scott a fait la seule chose qu'il fallait faire pour lui sauver la vie, le shérif est devenu son bêta. Déclara le druide d'un ton solennel. Il présentait les choses en faveur de son ancien alpha et il se surprit à espérer que Derek ne prenne pas cela sous un angle compétiteur. Il n'en fut rien et le loup se montra plutôt soulagé alors qu'une main gracile venait se poser sur la sienne. Par-dessus son épaule, le lycanthrope chuchota des mots tendres dont Allan n'était pas le destinataire et qu'il ne réussit pas à déchiffrer. L'émissaire tentait tant bien que mal de garder sa maîtrise de lui-même, car dès qu'il percevait l'amour du couple, il avait l'impression que tout le processus de tension sexuel se réamorçait en lui et cela commençait à l'agacer de perdre les pédales de la sorte, d'autant qu'il était désagréable de mouiller en permanence ses sous-vêtements. Il se sentait si fatigué qu'il n'avait plus la force de contrôler ses réflexes physiques.

— Quel est le lien entre nous et tous les événements de cette nuit ? demanda Stiles qui avait repris sa position derrière Derek et enlaçait amoureusement son poitrail. Les prunelles ambrées avaient retrouvé toute la sympathie qu'Allan leur connaissait, toutefois, le druide restait sur ses gardes, il ne savait pas à quel point ses deux interlocuteurs avaient changé. Il déglutit difficilement et répondit sans ambages, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter les pulsions que son corps subissait.

— Vous avez exécuté un rituel ancestral très rare et cela a déclenché une suite de réactions en chaîne imprévisibles. Les quelques textes qui traitent du sujet font état des terribles répercutions que peut revêtir cette pratique et la plupart des meutes qui l'ont expérimenté se sont autodétruites. Je suis là pour empêcher que cela se produise avec vous, déclara l'émissaire dont l'honnêteté n'était plus à prouver. Le lycanthrope fronça les sourcils tandis que le jeune s'éclaira d'un sourire mitigé. Le docteur ne savait pas comment décrypter ce qu'il voyait ni ce que cela lui inspirait, toujours était-il que cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

— L'ordre des druides n'a réussi à récolter des informations que sur les ratés du rite, sinon ils ignoreraient encore son existence. Ma famille n'a jamais eu à subir l'autodestruction après l'avoir pratiqué, c'est même tout le contraire qui s'est produit, il représente le fruit de notre pérennité, déclara Derek que le sérieux rendait intimidant. Cependant, même si le vétérinaire pouvait se sentir mal d'avoir interrompu les deux amants, il ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant. Il connaissait la famille de son alpha, il l'avait vu grandir. Il toussota avant de reprendre la parole.

— Vous n'aurez aucune descendance ensemble… et je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce que je ressens là en présence de tes parents Derek. Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, les conséquences de ton union avec Stiles sont différentes, répondit Allan, enrobant ses propos d'une diplomatie mesurée à l'aune des rougeurs qui investissaient ses pommettes.

— Et que ressens-tu en notre présence ? questionna Stiles d'une voix claire, presque enfantine. Ces cheveux ébouriffés contribuaient à le rendre particulièrement craquant et Allan du réprimer son attraction. Le jeune ne cessait de caresser tendrement son compagnon et l'émissaire comprit que cela était la seule raison pour laquelle l'héritier de la famille Hale réussissait à se montrer patient. Le fils du shérif le protégeait-il ?

— Je… je me sens différent, je suis perturbé, mes pensées ne m'appartiennent plus, se justifia l'homme, comme si la question du jeune Stilinsky déguisait une sonde destinée à le renforcer par l'intermédiaire de la confidence. Le cœur du chamane s'emballa pour battre à un rythme infernal, il savait que le couple percevait ses changements d'humeur. Enfin, si l'émissaire était conscient qu'il allait suivre le courant impulsé par Stiles et étoffer son argumentation, il n'en eut pas le temps et lorsqu'il se décida à expliquer ses impressions, il fût inopinément coupé par Derek.

— Allan est excité, son être se perd dans l'envie d'expérimenter ce que nous avons vécu, il est soumis à notre lien mon ange. C'est fâcheux, mais je crois qu'il a raison, avoua le Lycaon tout en se retournant vers son amant pour baiser ses lèvres et caresser son visage juvénile. Nous allons devoir nous fier à ses préconisations, renchérit-il alors qu'il quittait la bouche de son compagnon pour observer de nouveau leur invité surprise. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, cela faisait d'ailleurs plus de dix minutes qu'il était figé dans l'interdiction et cela commençait à lui peser.

— Je sais mon amour, nos sens m'ont renseigné, je voulais seulement nous l'entendre dire de sa bouche, répondit le jeune humain tandis qu'il s'offrait le plaisir de baiser le cou de son mâle. Quand il releva la tête vers le druide, il souriait délicatement, montrant une véritable affection envers Allan qui restait planté devant eux, incapable de détourner son regard, se sentant étranger à son propre corps.

— Que proposes-tu pour éviter le pire ? demanda calmement Derek au chamane. Le lycanthrope se détendait progressivement et faisait preuve d'une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Lui qui était toujours si insensible, prompt à la colère, se montrait ici enclin à la discussion. Plus encore, il était rayonnant d'un quelque chose d'indéfinissable, comme si Stiles l'illuminait de douceur. Le jeune venait de changer la donne en la faveur du messager et cela le mit en confiance. Mu par l'espoir, l'émissaire se décida à répondre.

— J'espérais vous convaincre de venir cet après-midi à la clinique. Je souhaitais vous prémunir de ce qui vous attendait et je croyais bêtement pouvoir vous persuader de vous soumettre à l'autorité de Scott. Mais je me rends compte désormais que ce plan est bancal et irréalisable, avoua le docteur sans se laisser aller à son envie de baisser les yeux. Il fallait qu'il continue d'observer les réactions du couple, qu'il demeure concentré sur les possibilités d'improvisation qui lui étaient offertes.

— Merci d'avoir extrait la balle du corps de mon père, d'avoir fait les recherches pour préserver notre meute, lâcha le jeune alors que Derek s'empressa de demander des nouvelles de Scott. Allan fût décontenancé par la tonalité absurde qu'avaient prises les réponses à ses aveux. A bien y penser, cet entretien se faisait dans des conditions qui seraient presque risibles si les implications qu'il sous-entendait n'étaient pas si graves.

L'émissaire se frotta le menton, ses pensées prenaient un nouveau court. Le garçon devait avoir eu une peur panique de ce qu'il comprenait pour que ses imprévisibles sursauts d'esprit en viennent à contaminer le loup-garou qui était intervenu dans la foulée. Était-ce pour cela que Stiles l'avait protégé de la colère du lycanthrope, lui était-il reconnaissant d'avoir contribué à sauver le Shérif ? Avait-il enclenché tout ce processus pour guider Derek sur une autre voie que celle de la méfiance ? L'héritier de la famille Hale fronça les sourcils et se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son tendre partenaire avant de se détendre. Son amoureux comprenait des choses qui lui échappait et il les lui faisait admettre par l'intermédiaire des émotions, c'était étrange. Le druide chercha comment répondre et attirer l'attention de ses Alphas, une brèche venait d'apparaître pour créer le changement et c'était au plus jeune des protagonistes de l'instant qu'il la devait.

— J'ai servi et il semblerait que je sois destiné à servir encore, la meute du Triskèle dont Scott fait toujours partie intégrante, affirma l'homme à la peau d'ébène, enclin à la démonstration d'une assurance renouvelée. J'espère que la symbolique du clan sera honorée par les faits et que la meute sera dirigée par trois Alphas de nature différents et complémentaires, finit par discourir l'émissaire, surpris des termes qu'il avait trouvés pour donner corps à ses intuitions de la veille. Stiles et Derek semblèrent perdus et dubitatifs à la fois.

— Vous pensez que c'est possible ? demanda Derek qui faisait preuve d'un regain de jeunesse tout à fait appréciable. Le vétérinaire secoua subtilement la tête.

— Je l'espère, sauf que j'ignore comment rendre cet idéal viable. J'ai l'intime conviction que ça doit venir de vous. Votre odeur éveille ma tension intérieure et je commence seulement à comprendre pourquoi la plupart des textes que j'ai étudiés cette nuit témoignent des carnages qui ont eu lieu après l'exécution du rituel. Je dois me faire tellement violence pour éteindre l'expression de mes réactions physiques… je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que pourraient ressentir des loups-garous dans pareille position. S'ils sont plusieurs à le subir simultanément, l'entrée en compétition pour obtenir vos grâces parait inévitable. Sachant que l'instinct de l'Alpha en place ne pourra pas admettre cela, je vous laisse le soin d'envisager ce que pourrait déclencher une rencontre avec toute la meute. C'est donc à proscrire pour l'instant… Je ne sais plus ce qui est réalisable ou non… déclama le druide avec défaitisme.

— Tant que cela ne sera pas arrangé, Stiles ne pourra pas voir son père, c'est ce que cela signifie ? demanda gravement Derek alors que le jeune exprimait une tristesse voilée de discernement.

— Les dés sont jetés, nous précipiter à l'aveuglette dans les courants du hasard pourrait signer notre fin. Il serait de bon ton que vous ne sortiez pas tant que nous n'avons pas d'idées plus claires sur comment retourner la situation en faveur du bien commun. Vous devriez manger et vous occuper de vos besoins primaires, je reviendrais avec une solution, affirma le druide. Il s'apprêta à laisser le couple et se détourner d'eux pour retrouver la sortie quand Stiles l'interpela.

— Repose-toi Allan, tu l'as dit toi-même, rien ne presse. Nous saurons patienter, renchérit-il avec une sincère prévenance. L'homme noir acquiesça timidement et, fronçant le regard, fit un dernier mouvement de tête en direction des deux Alphas pour se donner le courage de quitter les lieux.


	12. Les leçons du présent

**Note de l'auteur**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont rassuré et m'ont donné du carburant pour la suite. Mine de rien, ce n'est pas anodin et il est important pour moi de savoir si ce que j'écris vous plais ou pas. Publier est toujours quelque chose d'angoissant, parce que l'on y met du nôtre dans le fait d'écrire et savoir que cela captive ou pas nous donne matière à nous améliorer. Alors vraiment, du fond du cœur merci **Letharia, Kamkam85, Galiane, Zoemitzuko, Joline Hale, Sanga et Adrien.** Merci aussi à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ce que je fais. Bon et bien, je crois qu'il est temps de vous livrer la fournée toute chaude de cette histoire que j'essaie de concrétiser sur le papier. Bonne lecture et faites moi savoir si cela vous a enthousiasmé, vos impressions sur le tournant que prend le récit, ou tout autre pensée que cela est susceptible de vous inspirez... Les commentaires sont la seule récompense de ceux qui rédigent des fanfictions, alors n'hésitez pas!

* * *

><p><strong>Partie III : Les paris du hasard<strong>

**Chapitre 12 : Les leçons du présent**

— Scott… Scott, réveille-toi, disait la voix familière qui devenait de plus en plus forte à chaque fois que son nom était prononcé. Scott, ouvre les yeux… Scott ! s'exclama-t-elle cette fois dans ce qui prenait la tonalité d'un grognement alors qu'une main épaisse et griffue secouait l'avant-bras du garçon de telle sorte que tout son corps vacillait.

Le jeune ne put échapper à l'injonction qu'on lui faisait et ouvrit les yeux subitement pour découvrir avec horreur qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Une expression d'effroi marqua ces traits quand il découvrit la créature qui l'avait réveillé et se tenait face à lui. Le faciès du monstre était froncé d'agressivité et deux prunelles jaunes le fixaient intensément. Son visage était encadré de favoris touffus qui cachaient des oreilles pointues, mais le pire se dessinait sur cet horrible rictus qui s'étirait sur ce qui ressemblait à des babines cachant des canines dangereuses et menaçantes. Le fils McCall sursauta d'un coup, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'émettre un cri qui lui fit soudainement penser qu'il s'était transformé en une gamine craintive et désespérée. Enfoncé dans le canapé qui lui avait servi de couchette, il fallut quelques secondes à l'adolescent pour prendre conscience de la situation et réussir à calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il s'apaisa rapidement d'autant que le loup-garou qui l'observait paraissait complètement désemparé, les bras ballants, la mine abattue.

— Shérif ne refaites jamais ça ! Vous m'avez flanqué une peur de tous les diables, déclara Scott qu'on avait fait sortir de l'inconscience de la façon le moins délicate qui soit. Ses yeux se plissèrent sous l'agression du soleil dardant de ce matin de juillet. Le jeune se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas étonnant que Stiles soit devenu cinglé avec un père pareil. A l'évocation de son ami, tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent simultanément et il déchanta immédiatement. Le constat qu'il venait de faire était nul, son frère de cœur n'était pas plus instable que lui, la preuve résidait dans la situation qu'il vivait présentement. Ce qui se passait ici était de sa faute, c'est lui qui avait transformé le shérif en loup-garou. A cette pensée le fils McCall s'arma d'une expression sérieuse qui sembla rassurer son interlocuteur, enfin. La posture gauche et malhabile du bêta rappela à son créateur qu'il n'avait pas plus d'une journée.

— Je n'arrive plus à retrouver ma forme humaine, se lamenta la créature mi-bête mi-homme qui était visiblement penaude et mal dans sa peau. Le jeune s'autorisa un bâillement avant de passer une main mal assurée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

— Il faut que vous réussissiez à vous calmer, c'est l'adrénaline qui est responsable de la transformation, vous devez vous concentrer pour ralentir les battements de votre cœur, discourut le jeune Alpha d'une voix ensommeillée, alors qu'il se levait maladroitement. Le shérif parut désarmé par l'explication qu'il recevait et ne se sentait apparemment pas la possibilité de parvenir à contenir les réactions de son corps.

— Tu peux pas simplement faire comme cette nuit, allumer tes yeux pour qu'ils deviennent rouges et grogner, ça a marché la dernière fois… d'ailleurs, c'était mon espoir quand je t'ai secoué pour te réveiller… dit-il d'une voix dans laquelle transparaissait tout l'embarras de sa détresse. Scott soupira gentiment et posa une main tranquillisante sur l'avant-bras de l'homme.

— John, vous devez apprendre à vous maîtriser et ça commence dès maintenant. Je serais pas toujours là pour empêcher que vos pulsions prennent le dessus…, développa Scott avec patience. Je peux vous aider à comprendre comment faire, mais il faut que vous trouviez la volonté de vous contrôler, continua-t-il tout en fixant l'homme avec sérieux et détermination. Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas choisi cette vie… mais je suis certain que vous saurez y faire, vous êtes pas le shérif de cette ville pour rien, finit-il d'argumenter tout en constatant la contrariété qui se glissait sur le visage transformé de John Stilinski. Ce dernier se détourna de l'adolescent et fit quelque pas avant de revenir, l'agitation qu'il ressentait en lui était une source d'angoisse manifeste.

— J'ai tout essayé, répondit le quinquagénaire, rien ne fonctionne, tout m'énerve, même ce que t'es en train de me raconter pour que j'me calme ! cria-t-il, ses yeux s'illuminant de rage, ses babines se retroussant pour prendre une forme agressive. Je suis en colère tout le temps, contre tout, mes sens m'agressent ! renchérit-il avec violence, prenant sa gueule entre ses pattes griffues comme si ce geste était suffisant pour éteindre l'alarme qui vibrait dans tout son corps.

Scott ne savait pas comment réagir devant le désarroi du shérif et il se sentait si coupable qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour le mettre en confiance et lui donner les clefs du contrôle. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se rappeler les enseignements de Derek, les mots justes que celui-ci avait employés il y avait plusieurs années, pour lui permettre d'accepter ce qu'il était devenu et ainsi apprendre à se contenir. Il sentait pourtant que les choses seraient difficiles avec l'homme qui était loin d'être aussi influençable que Liam, son premier bêta. L'adolescent s'assit sur l'une des chaises disposées autour de la table de la salle à manger et invita timidement le père de son meilleur ami à prendre place en face de lui. Celui-ci paraissait complètement dégingandé dans son tout nouveau corps de lycanthrope et son expression contribuait à le rendre presque pitoyable. C'est donc maladroitement que le shérif s'exécuta pour s'assoir devant un Scott qui ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait s'y prendre.

— Vous devez trouver votre point d'ancrage, quelque chose qui vous aide à rester lucide quand vous sentez la rage qui monte, commença-t-il d'une voix emplie de douceur. Généralement, notre ancre est un sentiment fort pour une personne de notre entourage, ajouta-t-il tout en continuant de fixer le faciès de son vis-à-vis. L'homme réagit au quart de tour.

— Stiles…, lâcha-t-il alors que ses yeux dorés semblaient viser un ailleurs qui s'attardait dans ses pensées. Pourquoi quand je songe à lui ça m'énerve encore plus alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée par une douleur qui n'était pas physique. Le shérif se déconfit à ce constat, il avait l'impression qu'il n'aimait pas suffisamment son fils pour que les conseils de Scott fassent immédiatement leur effet et cela le bouleversait de tristesse. Une larme s'écoula sur sa joue pour s'échouer dans son pelage canin et les mains de Scott vinrent se poser chaleureusement sur les siennes, l'obligeant à revenir vers l'instant présent.

— Vous avez peut-être la sensation qu'il vous échappe…, exprima le jeune avec compassion tandis que le visage du shérif reprenait peu à peu des traits humains. Tout ce qui transparaissait de l'homme, les battements de son cœur, son odeur, les vibrations de ses muscles, tout marquait l'Alpha dont les sens récoltaient la moindre information. Il était complètement à l'écoute de son bêta et remarquait le moindre changement d'humeur qui s'opérait en lui. Scott continua donc de parler afin que le père de son meilleur ami trouve l'apaisement dans ses propos.

— Ma mère m'a dit ça une fois et aussi qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus me connaître, que ça la rendait agressive d'avoir peur de me perdre, qu'elle s'en voulait, avoua-t-il, une gêne enfantine s'inscrivant dans l'attitude de sa bouche. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que vous êtes en colère quand vous pensez à lui, cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne l'aimez pas, au contraire, vous vous faites beaucoup de soucis pour lui, conclu le jeune Alpha alors que John venait de retrouver sa forme sans même s'en rendre compte. Le jeune lâcha les mains de John et celui-ci prit conscience de son changement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les doigts qui quittaient sa peau.

— Mélissa t'a bien élevé Scott et même si elle travaille beaucoup, elle a trouvé le temps d'être une bonne mère, d'être honnête avec toi, déclara le shérif qui releva la tête, mais demeurait toutefois enclin à cette mélancolie dérangeante. Je ne sais pas si j'ai aussi bien réussi avec mon fils, soupira-t-il de dépit, inspirant des sentiments contradictoires au jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit de dire ça, je suis comme je suis parce que je connais Stiles, affirma l'alpha sans que son regard ne cille, un aplomb nouveau se déversant dans sa stature changeante. Il n'est pas comme tout le monde et alors, c'est ça qui le rend super, raisonna Scott tout haut, se perdant dans le besoin d'entrevoir le meilleur de ce qui faisait son ami. Il aurait pas été là, je sais pas si je serais comme je suis... vous savez, je l'admire, sur plein de points je désirais être comme lui : courageux, vouloir aider les autres, avoir un vrai sens de ce qui est bien ou mal... et ce que j'ai appris de Stiles, c'est de vous qu'il le tient, continua-t-il, se rendant compte de la véracité de ce qu'il exprimait. Aurait-il eu la force de devenir un Alpha si son frère de cœur ne l'avait pas soutenu inconditionnellement, se faisant le miroir de sa nature d'être humain ? John devait comprendre, il était primordial qu'il s'ancre à la vérité plutôt qu'à ses regrets.

— J'ai pas su être son père, je l'ai laissé tout seul après la mort de Claudia…, avoua faiblement le shérif. Scott apprécia le tournant que prenait la discussion d'un œil suspicieux, il avait l'intuition que les sous-entendus qui étaient fais là se révélait être d'une nature négative et improductive. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'agacement et sa mine s'imprégna d'exaspération.

— Je comprends pas bien ou vous êtes en train d'essayer de dire que Stiles a mal tourné et que c'est votre faute, parce que vous étiez absents ? Demanda le jeune, laissant le reproche se diffuser au travers du ton relativement assuré qu'il employait. Le shérif soupira, montrant toujours des signes d'abattement et de résignation.

— Il faut apprendre à reconnaître ses erreurs si on veut pouvoir s'améliorer, admit le quinquagénaire, croyant faire preuve de sagesse en déversant cette pensée, sans considération pour le cheminement que prenait la situation. Scott sentit l'indignation se diffuser en lui et malgré le fait qu'il mesurait habilement l'expression de ses instincts, son corps se tendit imperceptiblement dans l'irritabilité que l'homme lui insufflait par l'intermédiaire de son comportement défaitiste.

— Vous ne niez pas donc ? interrogea froidement l'Alpha, sa voix empruntant d'insensibles accents pour devenir le canal d'une sourde menace qui alourdit subitement l'atmosphère de la pièce. John ne comprit pas ce qui était en train de se produire, il ne voyait même pas que le changement qu'il percevait malgré lui était la conséquence de ses propos désabusés. La seule chose qu'il comprenait, c'est que la colère refaisait surface dans ses entrailles et commençait à échauffer sa patience déjà très limitée par sa condition de loup-garou fraichement infecté.

— Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de faire Scott ? questionna le shérif en retour, mettant une légère pointe de fiel dans le sens de ses inflexions vocales. Les yeux de Scott devinrent dès lors intenses, jusqu'à prendre cette couleur érubescente qui signifiait que l'Alpha ne supporterait bientôt plus l'aveuglement de son bêta.

— Stiles n'a pas mal tourné, vous m'entendez ! grogna gravement le jeune. Je vous interdis de penser ça ! accentua-t-il tout en repoussant sa chaise et en se relevant pour prendre de la hauteur par rapport à son vis-à-vis. Vous me faites honte de croire des conneries pareilles parce que votre fils n'est pas comme vous le vouliez ! cracha Scott avec un mépris qui avait le mérite d'être délibéré et cinglant. C'est parce qu'il aime Derek ? Parce que vous avez peur de la suite ? demanda-t-il alors que son visage se peignait de dégoût. John sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort, tout en Scott le mettait en rogne et à cet instant précis, il avait envie de le baffer sans coup férir. Il fit tomber un poing hargneux sur la table alors que ses iris s'éclairaient d'un jaune prétentieux.

— T'as le bon rôle avec tes questions et tes beaux sentiments tout mielleux alors qu'hier tu te retenais pour ne pas tuer tes amis ! hurla-t-il, remettant un coup de poing rageur sur la table. Une fissure apparut au centre du plateau, suivant les nervures du bois visiblement fragilisé par la rudesse dont il était le réceptacle.

— T'as voulu détruire mon fils et maintenant tu me sors les violons ?! vociféra le bêta à plein poumon, alors qu'il faisait tomber sa chaise pour se redresser. Ses mains se parèrent soudainement d'immondes griffes, des poils poussant un peu partout sur son corps en pleine métamorphose. Quand son faciès eut repris les formes de la bête qui faisait rage en lui, le shérif se mit à gronder fièrement, se croyant plus effrayant qu'il ne devait l'être pour un Scott rompu aux combats contre des loups d'une autre envergure.

L'Alpha se transforma avec une rapidité étonnante, faisant preuve d'une maîtrise qui aurait dû déclencher la crainte dans le corps de son opposant. Les sens de Scott étaient bien plus entraînés et il était en mesure de parer toutes les attaques de débutants que tenterait son impudent disciple. Pourtant, celui-ci était aveuglé, il ne comprenait pas qu'il avait déjà perdu et son manque d'expérience méritait une leçon de violence. Quand John bondit vers l'Alpha, celui-ci fit un saut périlleux et lui mit ses deux pieds en pleine tête pour l'envoyer voler dans la pièce jusqu'à s'effondrer contre un mur dont tous les cadres se décrochèrent pour se briser sur le sol. Le shérif garou atterrit douloureusement, dans un fracas de brisures. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que son dominant était déjà à califourchon au dessus de lui pour empoigner son col de chemise avec force. L'adolescent avait repris sa forme normale, mais n'en demeurait pas moins effrayant de rapidité.

— Honte sur vous, susurra agressivement Scott à l'oreille de son bêta, déclenchant le retour de sa forme humaine par la même occasion. Il redressa John tout en le malmenant et épousseta les débris qui s'étaient collés à ses vêtements. L'homme paraissait complètement ahuri. Il était autant sonné par le choc brutal qu'il avait subi que par le comportement du jeune qui lui faisait face.

— Ne confondez pas mes instincts surnaturels avec ce que je suis « Shérif », dit froidement Scott en s'éloignant de son interlocuteur. C'est parce que j'aime Stiles et Derek que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, grogna-t-il alors que tout son corps était tendu par la rétention de colère à laquelle il s'obligeait. J'étais prêt à en finir avec ma vie plutôt que les tuer sans raison, c'est à cause de ça que nous en sommes arrivés là… cracha l'adolescent, faisant preuve d'une rancœur destinée à blesser John. C'est l'amour qui est l'ancre la plus puissante pour rester soi-même et quand on y arrive plus, il y a toujours le sacrifice plutôt que faire du mal à ceux qui comptent le plus pour nous, dit-il alors qu'une souffrance visible marquait ses traits abîmés par le chagrin. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez quand vous dites toutes ces choses, vous oubliez le plus important… dit-il, accompagnant ses propos d'un dépit désolé. Il revint vers Jonh et lorsqu'il fut à quelque centimètre du visage surpris du shérif, sa voix prit des intonations persuasives alors que son visage se durcissait de conviction.

— Vous n'êtes pas votre loup, c'est lui qui sert vos valeurs, pas l'inverse, lâcha Scott qui mettait dans ses yeux redevenus naturels, toute sa sincérité à convaincre le père de son ami. S'il y a une chose que vous devez retenir, c'est celle-là et vous savez quoi, c'est votre fils qui me l'a apprise alors que c'est même pas un loup-garou, conclut-il en chuchotant avant de se détourner de l'homme. Le shérif s'affaissa dans la contrition et regarda Scott qui lui montrait son dos sans crainte.

— Stiles est l'une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse, vous l'avez bien élevé John et moi aussi par la même occasion, avoua le jeune dont les épaules s'affaissèrent avant qu'il ne décide de regarder de nouveau dans la direction du shérif. Vous savez, vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père à mes yeux… confia-t-il maladroitement alors que son minois s'assombrissait d'enfance mal vécue. Le dos contre le mur qu'il avait percuté quelques minutes auparavant, John ferma les yeux pour encaisser l'émotion que faisait naître en lui les paroles de l'adolescent. Lorsque se paupières se soulevèrent, ces prunelles brillaient de larmes contraintes.

— Quand je t'entends parler comme ça, je me demande qui de toi ou de moi est l'adulte, je suis complètement paumé Scott…, confessa l'homme qui continuait de lutter contre l'expression de son désarroi. Scott se montra déterminé et lorsqu'il se rapprocha de nouveau du shérif, son visage était marqué d'une résolution infaillible.

— Vous n'êtes pas seul, dit-il avec foi, je vous aiderai, je sais ce que c'est de devoir apprendre à vivre en étant un loup-garou…

Une musique d'ambiance atténuée se fit entendre et changea subitement la teneur de l'instant. Le son alerta les deux loups qui venaient de s'affronter et il paraissait étrange de revenir à la banale réalité du moment. Ils se dévisagèrent avant que Scott ne décide d'aller vers son veston accroché à la patère pour en sortir son cellulaire.

— C'est le Docteur, renseigna l'adolescent avant de faire glisser son doigt sur l'écran et ainsi mettre un terme à la mélodie qui se jouait en ritournelle. Allo ? Demanda-t-il, son cœur s'accélérant d'appréhension, comme s'il s'attendait au pire. John observait Scott avec autant d'espoir dans le regard que d'abattement dans la posture de son corps fragilisé par l'altercation qui l'avait opposé à son Alpha.

— Je suis sur la route, je reviens du loft, dit Allan alors qu'un moteur faisait entendre son vrombissement en fond sonore. Derek et Stiles sont bien vivants et puissants Scott, très puissants, leur aura en impose vraiment, ajouta-t-il alors que sa voix semblait dépourvue de caractère. J'ai perdu tous mes réflexes devant eux et n'ai même pas pu mettre en place mon plan. Je suis toutefois parvenu à semer quelques graines, mais notre stratégie n'était pas appropriée au contexte, j'ai mal jaugé la situation, avoua-t-il comme s'il faisait un rapport à un supérieur hiérarchique, ce qui était officieusement le cas.

— Ils sont dangereux ? s'inquiéta le jeune. Le compte rendu synthétique que venait de lui faire le protecteur de sa meute n'était pas sans receler une valeur d'échec qu'il était difficile d'ignorer. Le John se rapprocha de son Alpha, contaminé par le tracas qu'il pouvait lire dans ses expressions.

— Tu es toujours chez le shérif Stilinski ? demanda l'homme à l'autre bout du téléphone, éludant la question pour formuler une autre interrogation et ainsi noyer le poisson.

— Oui, répondit laconiquement Scott. Il y avait un soupçon de frustration dans le ton qu'il avait employé et lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers le shérif, il vit que celui-ci était dans un état d'impatience qui traduisait bien son propre ressenti. John montrait d'ailleurs des signes de désarroi qui n'était pas sans rappeler le traumatisme de l'époque maudite où son fils avait été l'hotte du Nogitsune.

— Je serais là dans une minute, nous parlerons de tout ça de vive voix, ajouta Deaton qui gardait une intonation dépourvue d'émotions.

— OK, à tout de suite alors, répondit l'adolescent tandis qu'il coupait la communication et rangeait son téléphone dans la poche de son jean. Quand il releva les yeux vers son bêta celui-ci attendait d'être rassuré. Ce qu'il avait entendu à l'aide de son ouïe rendue fine pas sa nouvelle condition, le mettait dans un état d'alerte que Scott allait devoir calmer, sans quoi John deviendrait vite immaitrisable. Il garda la tête froide alors qu'il posait une main sécurisante sur l'épaule de l'homme.

— Pas de plan sur la comète d'accord ? Le Doc va rappliquer et nous raconter ce qu'il a appris. Nous aviserons ensuite, dit le jeune qui se faisait un devoir de fixer son vis-à-vis, de devenir un repère pour lui. Respirez tranquillement, voilà, c'est bien… quand vous réussirez à vous maîtrisez vous constaterez qu'il y a des bons côtés à être un loup-garou, surtout pour un enquêteur, vous verrez, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire consolatif qui eut l'effet escompté.

— Je dois garder le contrôle, pour Stiles, pour ne pas faire de mal aux gens que j'aime, je dois garder le contrôle…, se répéta le quinquagénaire dont tous les muscles semblèrent se détendre.

— Shérif, vous auriez pas quelque chose à manger ? demanda Scot dont l'estomac venait de produire un son plaintif plutôt incommode. J'ai rien avalé depuis hier matin et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir, dit-il alors que l'homme reprenait peu à peu ses réflexes paternels, oubliant un instant qu'il n'était pas qu'un lycanthrope en apprentissage.

— Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le buffet, prends ce que tu veux, dit-il alors que les vibrations et le son caractéristique d'une voiture se garant dans l'allée se faisaient entendre.


	13. Scabreuse combine

**Note de l'auteur**

Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous!

Pour fêter ça, je vous poste le dernier chapitre que j'ai écris. Pas contre, je ne sais pas quand je trouverais le temps de publier la suite qui est encore en gestation... J'en profite pour remercier chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'était très gentil de votre part car ça m'a booster. Enfin, je vous laisse à votre lecture en souhaitant que ce passage qui clos la Partie III sera à la hauteur. Bon cette fois-ci je vous laisse et n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!

* * *

><p><strong>Partie II : Les paris du hasard <strong>

**Chapitre 13 : Scabreuse combine**

Chris Argent n'était pas un homme que l'on pouvait aisément déstabiliser, son conditionnement martial lui conférant un self contrôle qui pouvait en impressionner plus d'un. D'une nature froide et réfléchie, il évaluait les situations avec une efficacité redoutable, décelait les failles dans n'importe quel plan et pouvait ainsi retourner les situations à son avantage, aussi désespérées fussent-elles. Pourtant, il se retrouvait présentement embourbé dans des circonstances qui lui échappaient totalement. Droit comme un piquet, les yeux d'un bleu livide écarquillés dans la résistance, il pointait son revolver vers le dos de Scott qui faisait face à Stiles et à Derek. Dans le loft l'atmosphère était tendue et le chasseur n'était plus en mesure d'aller à l'encontre des tremblements qui prenaient d'assaut sa main armée. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front dégarni et il du l'éponger plusieurs fois à l'aide de sa main laissée libre.

Il n'aimait pas sentir que ses réflexes diminuaient, mais c'était pourtant le cas et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'ait plus la force de maintenir l'ascendant de son esprit sur son corps. Être dans la tanière du nouveau couple d'Alpha devenait une véritable torture, une épreuve qu'aucune préparation n'aurait permis d'encaisser stoïquement. Si le premier amour de sa défunte fille lui avait dressé un topo succinct des derniers événements, Chris ne s'était évidemment pas attendu à ce que les choses se révèlent aussi complexes et délicates, quand il avait accepté de donner son aide au jeune homme. Il faisait désormais de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la tâche que lui avait assignée le loup-garou, mais son corps avait des réactions inadmissibles qui le détournaient de son objectif pour le plonger dans des désirs saugrenus. Son combat intérieur lui prenait beaucoup de ressources et il ne savait pas s'il serait en mesure d'endurer encore longtemps son rôle dans cette histoire.

― Pourquoi es-tu venu ici Scott et pourquoi Chris Argent pointe son flingue sur toi ? demanda sévèrement Derek, qui était assis dans le canapé aux côtés d'un Stiles dont le regard se fit autant scrutateur que suspicieux. Allan nous a conseillé la prudence, un éloignement provisoire avec les membres de la meute dans l'attente d'une solution viable et tu débarques ici le soir même… à croire que tu cherches le drame, laissa-t-il en suspens alors que son impassibilité signifiait qu'il devait maintenir l'ascendant sur son instinct lupin. Scott arborait un teint cramoisi tandis que ses yeux rouges fiévreux fixaient le couple avec une avidité presque agressive. Le jeune hispanique n'était visiblement pas à son aise et la façon dont il se tortillait sur place laissait deviner que les phéromones qui flottaient dans l'air ambiant l'affolaient plus que de raison. Ses iris demeuraient néanmoins rivés sur Stiles qui accaparait toute son attention, comme s'il cherchait un repère rendu fiable par le temps pour garder l'avantage de sa volonté.

— Ton père va bien Stiles, je continuerais de prendre soin de lui. J'espère que… que tu réussiras à me pardonner. Je… Es-tu devenu un loup-garou ? demanda dans l'incertitude, l'actuel chef de la meute de Beacon Hills, dont le regard se frustra d'une humanité qu'il retrouvait dans l'imbroglio de ses tentatives d'approche. Il se sentait tirailler entre son caractère et les réclamations incessantes de son instinct qui contribuait à le mettre sur la défensive. Son agitation ne pouvait échapper au couple qui se tenait sur ses gardes en sa présence. La configuration de l'instant était pour le moins ombrageuse, d'autant que le nouveau venu fuyait la réponse aux limpides interrogations de Derek.

— Je suis toujours humain et je sais que tu feras de ton mieux avec mon père Scott, c'est ce que tu fais en règle générale, intervint Stiles. Là n'est pourtant pas la question et il me semble que Derek a été clair, viens-en aux faits qui t'amènent ici, réclama-t-il tout en se montrant investit d'un calme olympien. Cela eut le pouvoir de déstabiliser les deux invités-surprises de la soirée, car si l'héritier Hale leur était toujours apparu sous un angle rendu opaque d'inexpressivité, le fils du shérif semblait métamorphosé. Sa nature s'était complètement remaniée par l'entremise du rituel et il paraissait redoutable de discernement. Son intelligence alliée à la maîtrise de Derek laissait présager la mise en place de stratégies imparables et cette distance nouvelle qui se reflétait au cœur de ses prunelles ambrées faisait froid dans le dos. Ne sachant comment réagir autrement qu'honnêtement, Scott se racla la gorge et se lança dans son explication tandis que Chris raffermissait sa prise sur son flingue.

— Je crois avoir trouvé la solution qui échappe au docteur Deaton… répondit maladroitement Scott qui avait grand peine à se montrer digne, alors que son loup tambourinait en lui pour prendre le dessus. Je suis dans le viseur de Chris par souci de sécurité, il a ordre de m'abattre au moindre signe de perte de contrôle de ma part, renchérit-il alors qu'il semblait gagner en confiance. Stiles leva un sourcil incrédule et son frère de cœur constata ce qu'avait dit le druide, ses attitudes étaient empruntes des réflexes de son compagnon, c'était vraiment troublant. La confusion apparut sur le faciès de Scott et il se sentit le devoir de se justifier, répondant ainsi au scepticisme informulé de son ami.

— Je suis venu hier, expliqua-t-il nébuleusement, sa voix se fragilisant dans ce qui prenait la tonalité du regret. L'instinct meurtrier de mon loup m'a conduit sur le balcon du loft et… et j'ai… j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle et vous laisser… vous laissez vous aimer, avoua-t-il, essoufflé par le seul souvenir du calvaire que cela avait représenté pour lui. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous attaquer, Chris est mon cran de sureté, conclut-il avec un regain d'assurance.

Si l'ancien hyperactif montra soudainement les signes d'une sincère compassion envers Scott, Derek évaluait de son côté l'homme qui se tenait juste derrière et était censé représenter l'atout sécuritaire de son ancien Alpha. Maintenant un regard placide sur la silhouette du chasseur, le lycanthrope de naissance évalua objectivement les difficultés que ce dernier rencontrait à assumer sa fonction. Le cœur du chasseur s'accéléra sous l'impulsion mutine des absurdes ambitions que le regard du fils Hale faisait naître dans ses pensées. Il était sous la focale d'un chef puissant et cela excitait son envie de lui plaire, d'être dans ses bons petits papiers. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre possession de ses objectifs, il ne devait pas dévier.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné la force de contrarier ton loup ? demanda gentiment Stiles à son frère, l'invitant à s'en remettre à sa sagacité. L'humain Alpha semblait être redevenu le garçon avec lequel l'hispanique avait grandi et cela le fit sourire de gêne.

— Moi, je n'voulais pas vous tuer, c'était le loup-garou qui commandait mon corps, mais moi, j'étais contre ses intentions. J'ai… j'ai des sentiments forts pour vous et devenir comme Peter, me retrouver à assassiner mes proches pour une histoire de pouvoir, c'était juste impossible à vivre. Je n'deviendrais pas comme lui, plutôt mourir, cracha-t-il avec émotion tandis que les yeux du jeune Stilinski s'embuaient de fierté. C'était son Scott, son frère qu'il admirait tant qui se tenait face à lui, fort de sa sentimentalité, bon par nature. Une vague de confiance se diffusa dans la pièce alors que Stiles et Derek choisirent de se consulter du regard, communiquant sourdement dans la douceur qu'ils se réservaient l'un à l'autre. Leur complicité recelait quelque chose de fantastique, mais il était également tellement étrange de voir ces deux personnes fonctionner du jour au lendemain comme un seul homme, alors qu'ils s'étaient insupportés pendant des années.

— Tu peux te détendre et baisser ton arme Chris, ton Alpha n'est pas une menace pour nous, il est notre allié, déclara paisiblement Derek qui fixait à présent l'homme que devenait son ancien protégé. Le chasseur ne tint pas compte des recommandations de l'héritier Hale et quand bien même tous ses muscles s'étaient subrepticement relâchés, il garda le canon de son pistolet rivé sur le dos de sa cible. Tant que le fils McCall ne lui donnerait pas d'injonction directe, il maintiendrait les termes du contrat tacite qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, sans avoir besoin de l'assentiment de quelqu'un d'autre. Stiles sourit au chasseur, mais redirigea très vite son attention sur son ami qui restait planté à quelques pas du canapé sur lequel lui et son compagnon reposaient leurs séants.

— Rassure-toi Scott, tu ne seras jamais comme mon oncle, ce qui le guidait était perverti, discourut Derek qui cherchait réellement à rassurer le jeune Alpha s'étant présenté à eux. Tu es très loin de lui ressembler même si tu lui dois le cadeau de la morsure, développa-t-il avec une conviction contagieuse. Allan semble penser que la meilleure alternative à notre situation est notre association à la tête de la meute. Un triskèle, trois Alphas, le symbole et sa concrétisation. Ce sont là les espoirs dont l'émissaire nous a fait part ce matin et ils sont devenus les nôtres. Si tu dis posséder la solution alors j'ai envie de te croire, finit-il par annoncer avec une chaleur qui lui ressemblait peu. Était-ce de l'affection que percevait Scott dans le regard si perçant de son premier mentor ? La fusion de son âme avec celle de Stiles l'humanisait-elle au point qu'il n'ait plus de mépris pour sa propre sensibilité ? Scott fit un pas vers ses deux camarades, suivit comme son ombre par un Christopher qui tiendrait son rôle même s'il était troublé par le cours des choses.

— Je pense… enfin, je ne sais pas comment dire ça, bafouilla Scott qui baissa les yeux vers le sol, ayant grand peine à trouver ses mots. C'est… c'est embarrassant, se livra-t-il avec une pointe de honte dans le ton de sa voix presque fébrile. Je… je suis venu… je suis venu pour vous revendiquer en tant que compagnons, lâcha-t-il enfin en relevant la tête, ses yeux s'illuminant d'un rouge intense et provocateur. La réponse se fit immédiate dans les prunelles rubescentes que ses deux amis arborèrent alors. Derek se renfrogna, les bras de Chris se retrouvèrent le long de son corps alors que son visage exprimait la stupéfaction, Stiles se mit à réfléchir à mille à l'heure tandis que Scott gonflait son poitrail de certitudes, comme s'il cherchait à affirmer davantage sa prise de position.

— C'était ça ton plan McCall ? Après tout ce temps et toutes ces épreuves, tu ignores encore qu'un loup ne peut revendiquer qu'un seul et unique partenaire de vie ? demanda gravement le chasseur qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la rencontre. Sa voix était agressive et il se montrait incrédule devant la naïveté de l'Alpha qu'il avait suivi aveuglément. La colère était sur le point d'envahir ses chairs blasées de tension et afin de faire refluer ses effets, l'homme serra davantage la crosse de son arme tout en se claquant nerveusement la cuisse avec.

— C'est vous qui êtes ignorants, Monsieur Argent, alors taisez-vous, intervint glacialement Stiles, jetant un froid que toute son attitude soutenait d'une puissance contrôlée. L'ébahissement que ressentit le chasseur éteignit toutes les réactions que l'adolescent avait senties naître en lui. L'homme se retrouva à reculer d'un pas pour finir par se figer, n'ayant même jamais imaginé que le fils Stilinsky serait capable de faire preuve d'une autorité aussi paralysante envers lui. Penaud, il se rembrunit inopinément, enclin à une stupeur inédite pour un combattant de sa trempe. Étrangement décontenancé par la soudaineté de l'évincement dont il était l'objet, le chasseur se soumit à l'ordre du jeune et prit une position d'expectation. Une honte presque enfantine se dessina sur ses traits fatigués, il avait froissé l'Alpha et cela le perturbait d'une manière qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Jamais un lycanthrope n'avait eu cet impact-là sur lui et justement, le garnement du shérif n'en était pas un. Mais qu'était-il alors ?

— Stiles et moi partageons la même âme… nous ne formons qu'un, ajouta Derek qui avait laissé le soin à de son compagnon de calmer le tueur et paraissait plutôt troublé par l'idée de Scott. Il était visiblement immergé dans un dilemme qui remmena son amant vers les considérations sentimentales qui les touchaient. Les fusionnés se contemplèrent avant d'enlacer instinctivement leurs doigts, la crainte de ne plus s'appartenir exclusivement guidant leurs gestes.

— Si je revendique l'un, je revendique les deux… affirma Scott qui avait pris l'intervention de Stiles comme un encouragement, les mots de Derek comme une confirmation que son idée pouvait réellement être la solution. Tous ses réflexes de dominant reprenaient le dessus et il exhala l'odeur de son pouvoir tout en se montrant très digne. En tant qu'Alpha, sa requête était légitime et de surcroit, son originalité méritait d'être étudiée avec un soin particulier. Devant le mutisme du couple, l'hispanique se sentit néanmoins le devoir d'exprimer les termes de l'astuce qu'il venait de proposer.

— Si vous devenez mien, ça empêchera la compétition dans la meute et tout se calmera. Si vous êtes mien, ce que j'ai compris dans les textes que le docteur nous a fait lire cette nuit n'arrivera jamais, discourut-il, montrant par la même occasion qu'il avait réfléchi sa décision. Sa volonté d'arranger les choses était authentique et les deux amants ne pouvaient que saluer son sens du sacrifice. Pourtant, un malaise s'était insinué chez les fusionnés et Stiles voulut se blottir contre son amant qui l'accueillit avec le besoin de se gaver de sa chaleur. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent désespérément tandis que leurs nez se caressaient affectueusement. Puis, ils redirigèrent lentement leur attention vers Scott qui ressentit leur embarras et s'obligea à se rapprocher doucement d'eux. Il avait envie de les convaincre que cette alternative qu'il proposait serait respectueuse de leur intimité. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un pas de ses amis, il s'accroupit gentiment afin de pouvoir croiser leurs regards baissés et rendus mélancoliques d'hésitation.

— Je réclamerais rien de vous, vous serez obligé à rien envers moi. On prendra seulement les décisions tous les trois, et nous serons le triskèle d'Alpha, c'est comme ça que tu l'as dit tout à l'heure Derek ? damanda Scott dans le murmure de sa voix douce et compassionnelle, un sourire craquant plaqué sur sa tendre bouille. Il huma rêveusement les alentours du couple et se laissa bercer par les sentiments que cela lui inspirait. Son loup était tenté de leur infliger sa décision sur-le-champ, sans leur laisser le choix, mais son cœur était respectueux du silence de ses amis, le forçant à comprendre qu'ils étaient contraints au deuil de la liberté toute neuve qu'ils avaient découvert ensemble.

— C'est pour continuer de faire le bien et que notre meute survive. C'est pas la première fois que nous devons faire des choix difficiles et pas la dernière non plus… chacun de nous le sait, renchérit Scott enclin à une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Son maintien et sa maîtrise de lui-même en présence du couple lui paraissaient exceptionnels étant donné les difficultés qu'il avait eues la veille à dompter les exigences de son animalité.

Transformé en simple spectateur, Christopher se demanda comment le fils McCall faisait pour garder la tutelle de sa volonté sur ses réflexes. Alors qu'il était à quelques mètres du couple, le chasseur ressentait les effets de leur pouvoir tentateur avec une violence qui le laissait passif. Lui, un guerrier chevronné, se retrouvait désarmé, sous l'emprise totale du lien qui unissait les deux hommes que son ex-beau-fils lui avait chargés de protéger ce soir. D'ailleurs, il avait des difficultés à se rétablir du coup de semonce que lui avait imposé le jeune Stilinski un peu plus tôt. Il se décevait lui-même, s'en voulait d'avoir mérité d'être relayé au rang de médiocre subalterne. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, regagner la confiance du couple, mais pourquoi ? Était-ce seulement pertinent ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas davantage effrayé par l'idée de se laisser aller à n'être plus que le pantin de leurs bons vouloirs ?

— Tu as raison Scott, mais nous devons savoir si cela fonctionnera, dirent en même temps Derek et Stiles, leurs voix suaves se confondant dans un chorus insolite. Les mots avaient été pensés et dits sur le même ton, avec le même débit, dans le même but. Scott ressentit des frissons de surprise parcourir son échine tandis que le chasseur qui se tenait en retrait se bouleversait dans l'admiration. Le plus jeune des amants tendit sa main vers la joue de son ami toujours assis sur ses talons et la caressa timidement, du bout des doigts, fermant les yeux pour évaluer la sensation que cela faisait naître en lui. Une frénésie nouvelle s'insinua dans les chaires de l'hispanique et à ce contact, son frère de cœur ressentit l'électricité qui parcourrait son corps comme une confirmation. Derek tressaillit et éprouva le changement d'odeur qui provenait de Scott, les modulations physiologiques que sa proximité avec eux déclenchait. Il était dans un état hormonal qui le rendait compatible et tout était dosé pour attirer.

Le témoin de cette scène ne parvenait plus à réfléchir avec perspicacité, il ne savait plus et demeurait stupéfait devant la dynamique que prenaient les événements. Assistait-il à un moment magique pouvant devenir une histoire qui nourrirait la légende ou n'était-ce là que pure absurdité dictée par le délire collectif d'une petite troupe de marginaux excentriques ? Quand Stiles se mit debout suivit des deux autres Alphas, Chris sentit son cœur palpiter d'impatience, partir en vrille, suivre le rythme d'une course folle qui l'épuisait d'émotion. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il était complètement perdu, excité, invisible. Son pistolet s'échappa d'entre ses doigts, s'échoua au sol et personne n'en fit cas, même pas lui qui affichait son ébahissement et dont le désir était désormais de connaître le dénouement des circonstances qui s'amorçaient dans le chaos. C'était une tempête d'incertitudes qui remuait ses entrailles et faisait fondre toute capacité d'analyse objective.

Christopher regarda Derek se mettre dans le dos de Stiles pour enserrer sa taille avec possessivité, il contempla la chaleur qui irradiait de leurs deux corps pour faire vibrer Scott et le guider sur le chemin accidenté de leur intensité. Il vit l'hispanique se rapprocher du couple, caresser le bras nu du fils Hale tout en se penchant vers son ami d'enfance pour baiser ses lèvres gorgées de mollesse. Le chasseur entendit le grondement sourd qui fit vibrer l'atmosphère pour l'atteindre avec force, guidant son sang dans ses joues qui prirent la teinte d'une gêne dévoilée. Ses jambes rendues fébriles par l'odeur des lieux ne parviendraient bientôt plus à le tenir debout. L'ambiance était plus musquée encore qu'à leur arrivée, le laissant pantois, abasourdit par la tension sexuelle qui se rependait là en dangereux effluves d'attraction. Allait-il être le spectateur d'une débauche qu'il était honteux d'espérer secrètement ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas rebuté par cette idée et attendait-il sa concrétisation sans réagir ?

Non, il était trop obnubilé par ce qui se jouait devant lui, par ce partage d'affection dépassant le cadre de la normalité pour emprunter les atours de la provocation. Il vit Scott fermer les yeux et laisser Derek saisir sa nuque pour réclamer le droit au même traitement que son autre lui. Il observa Stiles qui pendant ce temps baisait le cou de son ami avec délicatesse, y faisant voyager ses lèvres avant de se gorger de l'odeur qui résidait derrière son oreille. Pourquoi Chris trouvait cela beau, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se révulser dans le déni, comme un citoyen lambda amené à l'intolérance par le conditionnement social ? Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que cette scène étrange où l'instant se précisait dans l'insolite, déjouant les règles du commun pour sauver l'intégrité d'un groupe d'êtres qui s'aimaient et avaient décidé d'évoluer ensemble sur le chemin de la vie. Une meute, trois Alphas : un héritier de naissance, un mordu et un humain. Christopher Argent, le chasseur impitoyable et orphelin, avait trouvé une nouvelle famille parmi eux, un clan dans lequel il pouvait continuer d'exister alors qu'il avait tout perdu. Voilà pourquoi il aimait ce qu'il voyait, voilà pourquoi l'espoir gonfla sa poitrine d'un bonheur presque insolent.

— Ce que tu veux est possible et nous t'aimerons, mais nous ne pourrons pas faire l'amour avec toi, susurra Stiles tandis que le chaste baiser que Derek et Scott échangeaient se rompait naturellement. Ce dernier recula d'un pas, chancelant dans la sensationnelle ivresse qu'avait provoquée en lui leur audacieux échange. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour vraiment comprendre ce que son ami lui avait glissé à l'oreille.

— Je vous désire comme un fou et vous ne me donnerez rien… rien de plus que ça… lâcha l'adolescent dans un souffle frustré. Mon corps me hurle son besoin de vous ! cria-t-il désespérément. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors d'un rouge coléreux tandis qu'une tension palpable obligeait le garçon à bander tous ses muscles, pour résister à la capricieuse vague de dépossession qu'il subissait. Protecteur, Derek vint se poster devant Stiles que les mains enlacèrent d'instinct. De son côté, Chris sembla sortir de sa léthargie et ne comprit visiblement pas ce qui s'était produit pour que les choses semblent déraper ainsi. Pourtant, il constata que son ex-beau-fils perdait le maintien de ses pulsions et l'objet de sa mission du jour lui revint comme une gifle de lucidité. Il reprit les rênes de son corps et regarda le sol à l'endroit où il avait fait tomber son arme. Le chasseur mit dès lors un genou à terre pour la récupérer et en pointa immédiatement le canon vers le dos du fils McCall, s'apprêtant à devoir faire feu d'un instant à l'autre.

— Reprends le contrôle ou je te tire dessus, je ne le dirais qu'une fois, menaça le chasseur qui sembla cependant laissé tout les protagonistes indifférents et particulièrement celui qui était dans son viseur. Plus que le maintien de son objectif initial, son geste était la démonstration de son allégeance au couple et pourtant, personne ne prit la peine de le remarquer, pas même Chris qui agissait là sous le coup d'une pulsion de soutien. Le jeune hispanique avait un regard de braise dans lequel combattaient caprice et navrement. Les fusionnés tachaient quant à eux de tenir leur position sans que l'autre Alpha n'y voie une quelconque incitation.

— Tu disais que tu n'exigerais rien de nous…, soupira doucement Derek parvenant ainsi à faire culpabiliser l'impatient prétendant qu'était devenu le jeune McCall. Laisse-nous du temps, nous devons réfléchir, notre fusion date d'hier Scott, c'est difficile de se partager avec toi… regarde dans quel état tu te mets à notre contact, ajouta l'ainé du jeune lycanthrope, d'une voix mesurée dans le désir d'apaisement. Nous avons besoin de nous habituer à notre nouvelle condition avant de tenter l'expérience d'être marqué par toi. Tout ce que nous vivons depuis hier est bouleversant, c'est arrivé si vite, sans prévenir… ne nous pressons pas davantage au risque de gâter les choses. Reviens ici à la pleine lune, tout sera différent, ajouta-t-il alors que Stiles venait se blottir contre son épaule pour regarder son frère de cœur qui se calmait peu à peu. Chris se détendit lorsqu'il vit le fils du shérif se diriger avec confiance vers son ami.

— Enlève ton maillot de corps et donne-le-moi s'il te plait, réclama-t-il en tendant la main alors que l'interrogation se logeait sur les traits de Scott redevenus doux de surprise. Je veux garder ton odeur, expliqua le jeune afin de dérider son interlocuteur. Derek acquiesça silencieusement derrière lui, souriant presque malicieusement.

— Si j'accepte, tu me donnes le tien en échange ? essaya de négocier l'hispanique qui tirait déjà sur les pans de son vêtement, s'apprêtant à le retirer. Pour la forme, Stiles se tourna vers Derek pour avoir son assentiment et le reçut de bonne grâce, car tous deux se ressentaient d'une façon que rien ne pouvait entraver.

— C'est le premier vêtement que Derek me prête et tu me le voles, t'es un faux frère… lâcha-t-il, exprimant une contrariété feinte qui fit sourire les deux amis. L'instant d'après, ils échangeaient leurs vêtements sous le regard attentif de Chris Argent et de Derek dont les prunelles se firent mélancoliques.


	14. Vacillements

**Note de l'auteur**

Bonjour à tous!

Je voulais que vous ayez la suite pour le réveillon de la saint Sylvestre, alors voilà le premier chapitre de la quatrième partie de mon histoire. J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews car je dois m'excuser de n'avoir pas prit le temps de répondre à chacun des adorables lecteurs qui m'ont fait le plaisir de m'offrir leurs précieuses impressions. Merci à **Veuve noire, zoemitzuko, chris Halinski, Galiane, Sterklove, Kamkam85 et Adrien**.

Je voudrais aussi faire une parenthèse pour** Sterklove** et lui faire savoir qu'a ce stade, on ne peut encore rien dire sur ce qu'il va se passer entre nos trois Alphas, alors ne préjuge pas trop vite ;)!

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous ravira et n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plu!

* * *

><p><strong>Partie IV : Les mécaniques de l'âme<strong>

**Chapitre 14 : Vacillements**

Une tiède brume s'accumulait dans la petite pièce, se déposant sur les portes en verre de la cabine de douche, en un écran opaque qui ne laissait plus rien voir. A l'intérieur, dans la bulle vaporeuse de leur intimité, Derek embrassait Stiles, caressait son corps humide pour le coller contre le sien. L'eau chaude serpentait sur leurs peaux qui s'épousaient tendrement, convoyant l'écume du savon dont ils s'étaient servis pour retirer toute trace d'odeur ne leur appartenant pas. Les deux mâles s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, se laissant porter par la sensation apaisante de la chaleureuse pluie qui s'échouait plaisamment dans leur univers fait de douceurs. L'homme au tatouage rompit le baiser et observa son amant comme s'il risquait de le perdre d'un instant à l'autre, diffusant dans son ventre les craintes qui envahissaient son propre corps.

— Je ne pourrais pas Stiles, je ne pourrais pas, dit-il dans un souffle rauque, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de se trouver rassuré par une main posée sur sa joue velue.

— Regarde-moi mon Loup, commanda gentiment le plus jeune, se montrant fort d'une assurance qu'il ne ressentait que partiellement. L'homme posa sur lui de claires émeraudes rendues fiévreuses d'ennuis, ses épais sourcils s'arquant dans une expression de désœuvrement qui ne lui ressemblait guère, alors que de fluides reflets venaient s'égoutter sur les contours de son minois. Le garçon lui réserva un délicieux sourire, le contempla comme s'il était la personne le plus précieuse ayant vécu sur terre. Le cœur de Derek s'enflamma et il sentit que celui de son amoureux se réchauffait instantanément, avec la même ardeur. Il éteignit l'eau avant de fixer Stiles qui patientait dans la douceur d'être, son épiderme rougi exhalant la chaleur de son aura dans l'atmosphère exigüe de la cabine.

— Toi et moi savons ce qui est possible ou non, chuchota le garçon qui vint se coller de nouveau à la peau humide de son compagnon. Dans mes rêves tu m'accompagnes et je sais que nous faisons les mêmes, je sais ce qui te tracasse parce que ça m'atteint, je suis dans le même état, ajouta-t-il tout en mordillant le cou du lycanthrope qui tressaillit imperceptiblement, son centre vital manquant un battement pour mieux s'exciter d'agréables sensations. Je crois que les symptômes de mon hyperactivité te rendent anxieux, tu n'as pas l'habitude de perdre le fils de ta volonté, conclut le jeune, s'octroyant le libre plaisir de baiser le bombé musculeux qui caractérisait l'épaule de son homme. Il passa une main capricieuse sur le torse villeux de Derek, fébrile d'amour. Celui-ci closit ses paupières et son visage se détendit pour dépeindre sa satisfaction d'être aimé.

— Qu'allons-nous faire pour arranger les choses alors…, soupira le plus vieux tandis que les lèvres de Stiles s'appliquaient goulument sur sa clavicule. Le poids de notre première décision pour le bien de la meute écrase notre bonheur d'une façon que je n'admets pas, dit-il tout en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de son fervent partenaire, faisant montre dans la force de son étreinte, de toute l'indignation qu'il ressentait à l'idée de devoir perdre la liberté de leur lien. Nous n'avons qu'une vie pour échanger l'ampleur de nos héritages, nous ne pourrons plus le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre… lâcha-t-il sombrement, encaissant sensiblement la voluptueuse expiration de Stiles au creux de son oreille.

— Nous suivrons notre intuition ou nous improviserons, susurra le jeune homme alors que ses mots empruntaient les accents du secret. Il se détacha de Derek pour sortir de la cabine et se saisir des deux serviettes dont ils avaient prévu l'usage avant de s'oublier sous la caresse de l'eau. Derek attrapa le linge tendu et se frotta rapidement les cheveux avec, essuyant son visage dans la foulée.

— Les ennuis ne font que commencer, il y a une alarme ténue qui s'est mise en route dans mon corps… c'est comme une vibration fantôme, comme s'il manquait quelque chose et je me demande pourquoi Stiles Stilinski devenu mon ange, reste aussi calme alors qu'il la ressent lui aussi ? déclama Derek qui exprimait ses préoccupations teintées de reproche, tout en essuyant son poitrail. Le garçon releva la tête et abandonna le séchage de ses jambes pour fixer son compagnon avec des prunelles brillantes d'intensité. Derek se figea dans la contemplation, les impressions qui marquaient ses entrailles venaient d'un autre âge, son amoureux puisait dans la mémoire ancestrale qu'ils partageaient, les souvenirs sensoriels vécus par des aïeux depuis bien longtemps disparus.

— Parce que j'ai compris cette sensation que tu décris, je saisis sa finalité et je l'accepte, avoua Stiles dans une attitude résignée. Je ne suis pas fécondé et cela fait pourtant deux jours que nous copulons dès que nous le pouvons… il est normal que ton conditionnement physiologique d'Alpha te pousse à l'inquiétude, c'est l'instinct qui parle, ajouta-t-il avec candeur tout en se déplaçant pour venir se poster à quelques centimètres du visage de son amant. Celui-ci se contraria visiblement, mais la bienveillance de son partenaire était source de réconfort.

— Nous y revoilà, dit Derek d'un ton las alors que l'humain souriait timidement de constater l'obstination de sa moitié à refuser l'évidence. Il baisa chastement ses lèvres puis recula pour mieux saisir son regard.

— Le rituel n'est pas achevé et il ne le sera jamais, affirma Stiles, se faisant le traducteur d'une agaçante lucidité. Tant que la procréation n'aura pas lieue entre nous, cette alarme qui vibre dans nos tréfonds ne s'éteindra pas, elle risque même de devenir de plus en plus imposante, souffla-t-il alors que sa main gracile se plaquait sur la nuque de Derek. Nous déclencherons le rut incessamment, chez tous ceux qui nous approcheront et nous devrons lutter en permanence pour préserver une indépendance vouée à l'extinction, dit-il avec un fatalisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Derek sentit un drôle de bourdonnement s'attarder dans ses muscles, comme si un poids invisible venait de tomber sur eux et qu'il le retenait sans trop savoir comment il s'y prenait. Il respira lentement pour calmer l'avertissement qui se répandait dans ses entrailles, garder la tête froide malgré tout ce qu'il comprenait du discours de son amant.

— Ce qui nous unit est basé sur la transmission, c'est impossible pour nous, renchérit Stiles dont les yeux se nappaient de tristesse à mesure qu'il parlait. Si nous pouvons subjuguer n'importe qui et assoir ainsi notre pouvoir, nous sommes et serons toujours incapables de le canaliser à travers la reproduction. Nous allons entrainer une compétition sexuelle continuelle autour de nous, tandis que nous sombrerons dans notre désir l'un pour l'autre, jusqu'à en périr… laissa-t-il en suspens alors que Derek mordillait sa lèvre, la peur de l'abîme devant lequel le mettait Stiles investissant son être pour y laisser l'emprunte du néant qui les attendait.

Voilà donc pourquoi sa moitié était aussi calme, il s'abandonnait au destin sans essayer de s'en dépêtrer. Sentant une frénésie dérangeante s'emparer de ses pensées, l'homme laissa tomber sa serviette au sol et attira son amant tout contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Stiles était en fait complètement désespéré, peut-être plus que lui et lorsque Derek le comprit il le serra dans ses bras. Le jeune s'agrippa à lui comme s'il était une bouée qui l'empêchait de se noyer dans l'immensité du vide, son visage se verrouillant dans le désarroi. Derek le pressa fort sur son cœur, fermant les yeux pour expirer son anxiété et se dévouer à son autre lui qui se perdait dans des prédictions au goût de catastrophe.

— Il n'y a aucune échappatoire alors ? demanda le lycanthrope affligé par un désarroi que Stiles vivait sans recul. Le jeune avait l'étrange impression qu'ils expérimentaient là un souci de conscience qui les divisait dans le dilemme. C'était comme lorsqu'il était seul, quand ses pensées prenaient des chemins divergents et qu'il ne parvenait pas à soupeser ses idées, à choisir. Sauf que Derek et lui avaient fusionné et que chacun d'eux était dans cet état partagé, représentant des dérives spirituelles qui s'opposaient dans le déni. Il leur était douloureux de se sentir écartelés à ce point par la restriction des possibles que leur situation dessinait dans le renoncement et ils s'agriffaient l'un à l'autre tout en se faisant porteurs d'espoirs peu conciliables.

Derek avait mal, mal de ressentir la raison de son amoureux. Alors que leurs deux corps se cajolaient pour apaiser l'effroi qui s'incubait dans leurs veines, l'espoir s'éteignait progressivement en eux pour laisser place à la triste acceptation de leur sort. L'homme attrapa le visage de son compagnon pour l'observer intensément et il constata les larmes qui suivaient la rondeur de ses pommettes. Le regard de Stiles était pourtant rieur, amoureux et l'étrange contraste que cela soulignait troubla le loup-garou. Dans un geste caressant, le jeune vint étaler du bout de son pouce, les traces humides marquant les joues de son chéri qui n'avait manifestement pas conscience de pleurer, lui aussi. Ils eurent l'un pour l'autre un sourire d'une tendresse infinie, se consolant dans cet amour indéfectible qui les lierait pour toujours.

— Ne nous reste-t-il que la solution de Scott pour étouffer la concurrence au sein de la meute ? interrogea une fois encore le lycanthrope dont le chagrin se diffusait entre eux telle une inutile vague de refus. Tous deux savaient de quoi il en retournait et pourtant, l'avenir qui se profilait leur paraissait si absurde.

— Il se propose de sacrifier sa propre histoire d'amour avec Kira, souffla Stiles qui se cramponna dès lors à son compagnon avec dévotion, posant sa tête sur son torse. Ne crois pas que ce soit une décision plus simple pour lui que pour nous, murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud se diffusant sur la peau réactive du lycaon. Nous au moins, nous resterons ensemble quoiqu'il advienne, ça devrait être suffisant pour nous rassurer, conclu-t-il sans conviction alors que Derek caressait ses cheveux.

— Mais ça ne l'est pas, affirma l'homme qui sentait leur unité se renforcer dans l'affection qu'ils se prodiguaient.

— Non, répondit simplement le jeune alors qu'un son atténué les alarmait pour les faire sortir de leur cocon et les ramener vers les pragmatiques considérations du présent.

— C'est pas vrais, ils se sont tous donné le mot ou quoi ? Quelqu'un vient, je perçois des bruits dans l'entrée du bâtiment, murmura Derek qui en tendant l'oreille avait immédiatement mis son corps en état d'alerte sensoriel. Préparons-nous, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils se détachaient pour commencer à s'affairer.

— C'est un loup, il est seul et ce n'est pas Scott… son cœur bat d'excitation, décrivit Stiles alors qu'il enfilait un pantalon prêté par Derek. Tes vêtements sont décidément trop larges pour moi, d'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant de fringues… enfin bref, c'est là que je me dis que j'aurais du demander à Allan de me ramener quelques changes et mon ordinateur, dit-il sur un ton badin qui contrastait étrangement avec les propos échangés la minute d'avant. Son compagnon était entièrement vêtu quand il le vit arborer ce faciès rendu sérieux par l'appréhension.

— Je sais, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, il faut se concentrer sur ce qui nous attend et nous préparer à toutes les éventualités… mais avoue que ça ne me va pas super bien, ça retire de la prestance, ajouta l'humain tandis qu'il finissait d'endosser son maillot en écartant les bras pour montrer le résultat final à son spectateur. Derek ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

— C'est provisoire et charmant, en plus ça a l'avantage d'être facile à enlever, fît sur un ton lubrique, l'homme qui s'approchait de son amant. Il saisit le plus jeune par la taille pour l'attirer à lui et lui donner un baiser fougueux, puis il susurra à l'oreille avec envie :

— De toute façon, le seul vêtement qui te va à ravir, c'est moi. Alors, allons dans la pièce principale, réglons rapidement le désagrément de cette visite impromptue et nous pourrons ensuite vérifier à quel point je te vais comme un gant, pour le restant de la matinée, finit-il par chuchoter tandis que Stiles retenait un gémissement d'avidité.

— Voilà, maintenant je suis encore plus excité, ça va être génial devant l'autre, c'est pas comme si à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait j'avais pas la trique, témoigna le jeune qui paraissait vraiment embarrassé par sa tension physique. Dire qu'il y a peine deux minutes on pleurait sur notre sort… j'ai l'impression qu'on est bipolaire bébé, qu'on saute du coq à l'âne, ajouta-t-il alors que son amant se détachait de lui en souriant.

— Tu n'as jamais autant de prestance que quand tu te retiens de me sauter dessus en public… et on n'est pas bipolaire, on s'adapte aux événements, rétorqua Derek sur un ton d'une douceur qui accompagnait une attitude des plus craquantes. Fiévreux, le garçon acquiesça silencieusement tandis que l'homme ouvrit la porte et se retourna pour fixer de nouveau Stiles avec tendresse, comme s'il cherchait à arrêter le temps.

— J'aime quand tu redeviens le gamin espiègle, ça me fait du bien de le reconnaître, surtout après ce qu'on s'est dit en sortant de la douche, lâcha-t-il naturellement, déclenchant une montée d'émotion dans leurs corps synchronisés. Malgré tout, on peut toujours être nous et c'est ça qui est le plus précieux, c'est pour ça que je me battrais Stiles, jusqu'au bout… d'accord ? demanda-t-il alors que son regard s'illuminait d'espoir. Le jeune hocha de la tête, entrouvrant la bouche comme s'il allait répondre quelque chose alors qu'il se sentait incapable de parler. Derek lui fit un clin d'œil et s'engagea en dehors de la salle de bain pour rejoindre l'entrée du loft, son compagnon sur ses talons.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte coulissante où Derek s'arrêta, bras croisés sur son torse, jambes écartées, pour commencer à rassembler ses énergies afin de les concentrer et faire face à la situation avec un contrôle maximal sur son loup. Postée dans l'attente juste derrière lui, Stiles ferma les yeux afin d'apprécier cette montée en puissance que lui prodiguait la capacité de focalisation de son compagnon. Il se laissa guider par le maintien qui se généralisait dans son âme et son cerveau se mit à fonctionner avec une grande clarté. Tous les schémas circonstanciels s'offraient à lui sans parasitage intempestif et sa faculté d'analyse monta d'un cran, d'autant que tous ses sens avaient gagnés en acuité dans le partage opéré avec le lycanthrope dont il était fou amoureux. Chaque perception était ainsi évaluée et sa confiance à gérer les aléas des instants se décupla au travers des potentiels de son amant.

Stiles entendait le cœur de Derek qui se calmait de sa présence à ses côtés, son souffle régulier qui rendait implicite la maîtrise de ses fines régulations physiologiques. Il le voyait détendu, mais n'ignorait pas là la marque de son talent pour le combat, capable de s'éveiller à une vitesse fulgurante. Il sentait l'odeur de son mâle qui se diffusait sans qu'aucune variation émotionnelle ne vienne la teinter d'un autre message que son pouvoir de décision et il se mit aisément sur le même mode, le rejoignant dans sa force de préparation à l'inévitable. Le jeune ne pouvait que se sentir fier d'être l'élu de cet homme admirable, qui s'apprêtait à affronter les événements sans douter de sa propension à déjouer les dangers pouvant s'y profiler. Il s'ouvrit alors aux multiples sensations du passé, qui dessinait virtuellement tous les futurs possibles, sur le tableau des infinies combinaisons que le présent leur proposait.

Dans l'hyperconscience du moment, les deux Alphas demeuraient silencieux, leurs iris rougis de puissance fixant la grande porte métallique qui bloquait l'accès jusqu'à eux. Leurs ouïes étaient rivées sur les bruits de pas qui s'appesantissaient dans leur esprit, résonnaient dans leur tête comme un décompte qui leur révélerait bientôt l'identité du visiteur. Ils cherchaient à se prémunir de l'effet de surprise pour empêcher toute confrontation et quel qu'ils soient, désamorcer les plans de l'intrus avant même qu'il n'ait l'occasion de les mettre en place. Plus que quelques battements de pieds, le franchissement des dernières marches menant à leur niveau et ils seraient fixés sur la teneur qu'allait prendre l'entrevue. Pourtant, tout semblait se ralentir autour d'eux, l'écoulement des périodes entre chaque son qui imprégnaient leurs tympans s'étirant sans complexe.

Durant ce laps de temps engourdi où Derek canalisait ses ressources, il avait choisi d'éprouver les changements que Stiles avait puisés dans son vécu et ceux qu'il y avait ajoutés. Il se sentait désormais en mesure de déclencher des faits imprévisibles, d'adopter des stratégies comportementales complètement anarchiques à la seule fin de bouleverser les règles établies par la conformation du moment. Il ne s'attendait donc à rien si ce n'était à agir d'une façon pulsionnelle qui troublerait le jeu des circonstances pour redistribuer les atouts des deux partis qui se côtoieraient sous peu. Le Lycaon laissait donc une part forte à l'intuition de son compagnon, s'y référant d'une manière nouvelle, avec la conviction qu'elle lui permettait d'entrevoir l'existence d'un regard éclairé d'espérance. Aussi pouvait-il s'alléger du fardeau de ses appréhensions pour faciliter plus encore le rassemblement de ses énergies intérieures, s'occuper de leur harmonisation sur le plan du corps et de l'esprit. L'un et l'autre se compensaient admirablement bien, mettant en branle des systèmes qui se rechargeaient mutuellement et leur permettraient d'avoir une main mise sur leur destin, de le régénérer sur les vagues de l'actuel défi que leur réservait l'existence.

Quand l'intrus fut derrière la porte, la mélodie de son cœur qui chavirait sans restriction devint obsédante pour le couple. La musique des respirations saccadées de l'intrus rendu vibrant d'un désir qui invitait à la soumission, les renseigna quant à l'autorité qu'ils allaient devoir déployer pour calmer les ardeurs que leur fusion était en mesure de faire naître. Une odeur légère leur parvint alors, portant l'excitation qui investissait leur visiteur. Elle se rependait timidement, empruntant tous les interstices qui permettaient à l'air de passer, pour arriver jusqu'à eux diluée, affadie d'identité. Derek eut cependant un froncement de sourcil, il avait l'impression de reconnaitre la signature particulière qui s'accrochait au message olfactif qu'il percevait, mais se retrouva incapable de croire son odorat. C'était de toute façon une sensation trop atténuée pour être précisée dans la certitude. Prit par la curiosité, l'homme se mit en mouvement sous le regard diligent de Stiles, et, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, ouvrit la porte avant que l'étranger ne manifeste sa présence en la cognant.

Dans l'entrée, affaibli d'envies, essoufflé d'incompréhension, se tenait un garçon au teint pâle et aux grands yeux jaunes dans lesquels l'éclat d'une irrépressible tentation faisait danser les reflets du jour. Ses lèvres épaisses vibraient d'impatience tandis que les muscles de sa mâchoire anguleuse se contractaient de résistance. Devant un Stiles devenu Alpha, la surprise qui imprégna les traits de l'adolescent qui se présentait à eux s'accompagna d'un retour de conscience involontaire. D'une main fébrile, le nouveau venu vint triturer sa tignasse faite de boucles blondes entrelacées dans le volume et l'embarras s'installa entre eux trois. Derek se figea tandis que Stiles essayait de saisir les raisons du retour fortuit de son ancien camarade.

— Isaac… murmura le créateur alors qu'il revenait vers son amant d'un pas hésitant. Celui qui venait d'être nommé rougit de malaise, incapable de dire un mot pour justifier sa présence, trop accaparé qu'il était par l'étrangeté de la situation. Le jeune au physique d'apollon ne savait plus où poser son regard redevenu bleu, se montrant tout autant perturbé par ce qu'il découvrait que par ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard des ses deux compères. Son hésitation était communicative, le couple commença à se troubler de sa réaction et le silence devint de plus en plus gênant. Ce fut Stiles qui brisa la glace, s'avançant vers son ancien condisciple avec une assurance amicale.

— Ne reste pas planter là, entre, je crois qu'on à plein de choses à se raconter, même si t'as choisi un drôle de moment pour réapparaître… lâcha-t-il doucement, touchant le biceps du bêta avec précaution afin d'accompagner ses paroles d'un geste qui les soutiendrait. Celui-ci le fixa, ahurit, ayant visiblement des difficultés à retrouver le sens des réalités. Ses paupières surmontées de longs cils clignèrent plusieurs fois, ses yeux incertains voyageant de Stiles à Derek sans que cela ne change quoique ce soit à l'état de choc qui s'attardait sur ses rétines. Perdant patience, l'héritier de la famille Hale s'agaça de constater que l'intervention de son compagnon n'avait rien changé au comportement du premier bêta qu'il avait infecté, il y avait maintenant trois années.

— Bon Isaac, soit tu entres, soit tu te casses, mais je ne vais pas te laisser te statufier devant ma porte. Si dans deux secondes t'as pas repris tes esprits, je te colle une mandale, menaça Derek dont les intonations tenaient du grondement. La face exaspérée de son aîné eut l'effet escompté et les réflexes du jeune revinrent subitement alors qu'une gaucherie inédite s'infiltrait dans ses membres amollis par la stupeur.

— Je suis passé voir Christopher Argent, mais il n'était pas chez lui, tous les volets étaient fermés et sa voiture n'était pas garée dans l'allée, dit-il d'une voix affaiblie. Je me suis dit que toi t'étais pas du genre à partir en vacance donc, me voilà, ajouta-t-il alors que Stiles attirait son attention pour l'inviter à rentrer et qu'ils cessent enfin de s'observer comme des ronds de frittes. Lorsque les saphirs d'Isaac s'arrêtèrent sur le visage du fils du shérif, son cœur s'emballa instantanément et il ne pu s'empêcher de commenter les sensations qui le prenaient d'assaut.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi j'ai envie de vous embrasser ? Les mecs, ça n'a jamais été mon trip mais j'ai envie de vous sauter dessus… Je suis devenu complètement fou ou quoi ? demanda-t-il tandis que sa peau se teintait d'un charmant rosissement.


End file.
